


The Wedding's Aftermath

by eslima5



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eslima5/pseuds/eslima5
Summary: Mark just found out Elly cheated on him with Chloe. Everybody is devastated. What will happen next? Elly is going to chase Chloe a lot in here. Chloe/Elly endgame but It's not going to be easy. Who wants to see Chloe finally getting what she deserves? [Chloe/Elly/Mel]





	1. Wedding Disaster

**At the Wedding**

Elly is crying while Mark confronted her.

“I cheated on you Mark. I slept with your sister,” Elly said while crying.

“How can you do this to me? I can’t believe you!” Mark shouted while tearing his hair out.

“Mark please…I’m begging you…I will do anything for you to forgive me. This is all just one big mistake. You abandoned me, I was hurt and vulnerable. I drank some wine. Please..please..please…”, Elly begged while getting down on her knees and hugging Mark’s legs.

“Get off me! I want nothing to do with you. I can’t believe this is happening. And you did this with my own sister? How can I ever trust you again?” Mark said, shrugging Elly’s arms off his legs.

He then walked briskly to his truck and went inside..

Elly followed Mark to his truck begging for him to stay. “Mark, please…we can still work this out. It’s just one mistake. One moment of weakness. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. But please, don’t go. Please give me another chance.” Elly begged with tears streaming down her face.

“I just can’t do this anymore. This is over now. You broke my trust Elly,” Mark said while starting the engine. Mark drove off leaving Elly crying in her wedding dress.

Aaron saw Elly crying in the sidewalk and approached her. “Elly, what is going on? Why are you crying?”

“Mark knows. He ran away,” Elly said in a very soft voice, barely a whisper.

“What does Mark know?”

“He knows I slept with Chloe” Elly replied. She stood up from the ground and removed her heels. She then ran away as fast as she could to her car.

“Elly wait…Stop…” Aaron said while chasing her. But Elly already took off.

Fay (the Brennan’s mother) and Chloe approached Aaron looking confused.

“What just happened? Where is Mark and Elly?” Faye asked looking really confused.

“Mum, I’m really sorry. This is all a mess. Elly cheated on Mark with Chloe and Mark just found out about it. He ran away. Elly also ran away.”

Fay’s face started becoming red and she slapped Chloe hard on the face.

“You ungrateful child! Why can’t you just be happy for your brother and you just have to sleep with his wife? I can’t believe it. You never changed. All you give our family is shame and heartache. I wish you were never born.”

Chloe looked down on the ground. She can’t look at her mother in the eyes. She feels ashamed, angry, confused and hurt all at the same time. “I’m sorry mum. I love her. I would do the same thing again, given the chance.”

Fay lifted her hand to slap Chloe again.

“Go away. I don’t want to see you again. You are not my child anymore! I don’t have a child who sleeps with her own brother’s wife. You are impossible!” Fay shouted in Chloe’s face.

*Toot-Toot*

Aaron picked up his phone and read the text.

“Mark just texted me. Chloe, Mark says he wants your things out of his house when he comes back. He’s giving you 1 day to pack up,” Aaron said.

Chloe just nodded silently and started walking to her car.

 

**CHLOE POV**

My life is falling apart. The worst thing I can I imagine just happened. And it’s even worse than what I imagined.

My whole family hates me. The woman I love wants nothing to do with me. I betrayed my own brother. On top of that, I’m homeless now. I don’t know what to do anymore.

Everything hurts….

 Comments and reviews pls. guys


	2. The Aftermath of Chloe

Chloe is devastated. Her life turned upside down in a snap. Everything that is good in her life is now gone.

She picked up her phone and dialled a number.

“Chloe?,” a confused Mel answered the phone.

Mel didn’t hear any voice on the other line, just heavy breathing

“Chloe, are you still there? Is something wrong?”, Mel worriedly asks.

“Mel, I know we didn’t separate in good terms but I don’t know who else to call. Everybody hates me. I have nothing now,” Chloe cries brokenly.

“What’s wrong honey? Tell me,” Mel asks.

“I slept with Elly and Mark found out. On their wedding day. Now, everybody knows. Everybody hates me. Mark kicked me out of his house. I don’t know what to do!,” Chloe hysterically says, barely able to finish her sentence.

“Where are you right now?”, Mel urgently asks. She is really worried. Chloe does not look like she’s in the right state of mind.

“I’m staying at the Lassiter’s hotel. Room 915,” Chloe replies.

“Don’t go anywhere Chloe. I’ll be there as fast as I can ok. Please try to relax while waiting for me,” Mel says while hurriedly going to her car.

Mel started her car and slammed her foot on the gas pedal, driving as fast as she can.

 

**AT CHLOE’S HOTEL ROOM**

***DING-DONG*** the doorbell sounded

Chloe stood up from the bed and opened the door. She saw Mel standing there, dressed in a plain white shirt and khaki shorts, but still looking beautiful.

“Baby, what happened to you?,” Mel asked touching Chloe’s face softly.

Chloe did not reply but hot tears just streamed down her face.

Mel just took Chloe’s hand and led her to the bed. Mel hugged Chloe, softly stroking Chloe’s hair while Chloe’s face is buried on her neck.

“It’s ok baby. I’m here now. I know I’m not a perfect person and I can be selfish to other people. But not with you. I will always be here for you,” Mel said continuing to stroke Chloe’s hair while rocking her gently.

Mel continued to hold Chloe until Chloe fell asleep in her arms. She fixed Chloe’s body so that Chloe is lying comfortably on the bed. Mel looks at Chloe intently while stroking Chloe’s sleeping face.

“You know my love, I thought I lost you for the second time again. I thought we’ll never have a chance again. I was selfish and I know I have a lot of faults. And I hurt you, a lot. But God knows, for all my faults, that I never loved anyone as I love you. You’re the only person I ever loved. Hurting you is the biggest mistake of my life. And I spent years trying to better myself so that one day, we will have a chance. But I screwed it up for the second time. I promise, there won’t be a third time. Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go. I have always known you are mine. And I know I don’t deserve you. I’m a horrible person. But I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe and alright,” Mel said to a sleeping Chloe, gently kissing Chloe’s forehead.

 

**ELLY POV**

Elly locked herself inside her room, making sure nobody can enter. She took off her wedding dress hastily, not caring that the beautiful dress is being torn.

Elly is devastated. The two most important people in her life are gone. Her husband. And her best friend.

She felt her world collapse and her heart feels full of intense pain and emptiness at the same time. It’s a really weird feeling. It’s as if her heart is being physically ripped from her chest.

The pain is intense but at the same time, she feels dull and empty. As if the world turned into just black and gray. And life lost all meaning.

She doesn’t know what to do anymore. She cannot imagine how to recover from this horrible situation. Elly just wants to stop thinking, wanting to forget everything that happened on the worst day of her life.

So she grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and started drinking. She just kept on drinking  the pain away until she fell asleep, the wine glass still on her hand.

Note: Guys, comment, review and subscribe please. Subscribe to get updates! Let me know your suggestions!


	3. Searching For Chloe

Elly woke up the next day still holding a wine glass on her hand.  The intense pain she is feeling is still there. She thought that drinking will erase it, but it’s still there.

She tried to forget the horrible events that happened yesterday but she can’t seem to manage it.

After hours of trying to block out her thoughts, she finally decided to do something about it.

She can’t just cry pathetically all day and do nothing.  She needs to talk to Mark and fight for him. She needs to go to the Brennan house. Now.

She hurriedly took a bath and changed her clothes. She then drove to the Brennan house as fast as she can. All she can think about is solving this giant mess she’s in. She can’t let her life fall apart without a fight.

She bravely knocked on the Brennan’s door, nervously waiting for Mark.

To her surprise, it’s not Mark that opened the door, but Aaron.

“Elly? What are you doing here?”, Aaron asked, irritation evident on his voice.

“I need to talk to Mark. I need to explain,” Elly replied desperately.

“Mark’s not here. He hasn’t come home since last night. But he told me he is in a safe place and just need some space. He told us not to look for him,” Aaron explained.

“Oh…..” Elly said disappointedly. She was ready to fight for Mark, but he’s not here.

“Now, can you go now? I cannot imagine what Mark is going through. He does not need more stress right now,” Aaron huffed angrily.

“Ok Aaron. I respect Mark’s decision. I know it’s all my fault. I know you are mad at me now. But one last thing. I just want to know. How is Chloe holding up?” Elly asked.

“Mark kicked Chloe out. He told her he does not want to see her when he comes back. I have no idea where she is,” Aaron replied.

Elly’s stomach suddenly dropped. It’s as if she’s been punched in the gut. She had this horrible horrible feeling that she just can’t understand. Where is Chloe? Is she alright? She knows Chloe doesn’t have enough money to rent her own place.

What if she’s living in the streets and somebody tries to hurt her? What if she never sees Chloe again? Oh my god…She needs to stop thinking these thoughts. She just can’t imagine a life without ever seeing Chloe again.

Thinking of not ever seeing Chloe again makes her heart feel cold and empty. It makes her feel like nothing matters and that life is meaningless.

BAM! And that intense painful feeling is back again. It’s like her heart is being shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. She feels like all the air is being knocked out of her lungs and she just can’t breath.

“STOP!” Elly tells herself.

“Elly, is everything alright?,” Aaron asks confusedly. Elly seems to be deep in thought and she’s talking to herself.

“Aaron, what the hell is wrong with you?! You let Chloe leave knowing she doesn’t have anywhere to go?! And we both know she doesn’t have enough money to put a downpayment on rent. She must be homeless right now! I know what we did is horrible.

 But Chloe is a very beautiful woman, and right now, she is homeless, alone and vulnerable. What if some crazy man sees her and tries to take advantage of her? Whatever she has done, you’re still her brother. And you’re supposed to protect your little sister. What if she got involved in some sex trafficking ring and we never see her again?! No matter what she did, she does not deserve to be put in a dangerous situation…” Elly said angrily.

She feels so worried and angry right now. She can’t stop herself from imagining the different ways Chloe might be in danger right now. What if she never sees Chloe again?! Can she survive that?

“You’re right Elly. Gosh, I’m so stupid. No matter how angry I am, I am still her brother and I am supposed to keep her safe. She is a very attractive woman, and I might have just drove her into the arms of a sexual predator! I can’t believe I did something so stupid!”, Aaron says frustratedly, now starting to worry.

“We got to find her now. She’s not in her right head and she’s alone and vulnerable right now,” Elly suggests.

“Yes, I agree. Just wait a minute here while I dress up. Just sit here in the living room while I change my clothes,” Aaron says.

Elly sat on the sofa, trying to calm her beating heart. She has a gut feeling that she might lose Chloe for good. And she cannot allow that to happen. She cannot lose Chloe. The thought of losing Chloe makes her feel like dying.

She needs Chloe. She needs her best friend. Or is that all she feels for Chloe? She doesn’t know and doesn’t want to think about it. Thinking about it makes her head hurt. All she knows is she feels like she cannot breathe thinking about losing Chloe.

She wants to see Chloe so badly right now and make sure she is alright. She wants to touch Chloe with her own hands to make sure she is really safe. She cannot feel at peace not knowing where Chloe is, and whether she’s going to see Chloe again.

Elly’s head is so full of Chloe right now, that she forgot why she came here in the first place. Mark.

Note: Guys, comment, review and subscribe please. Let me know your suggestions!

 

 


	4. A Second Chance?

Chloe started to wake up, the sunlight blinding her eyes. She’s already awake but feels too lazy to get up. She started to recall the events of yesterday, remembering she just got kicked out of Mark’s house.

Chloe started crying again, remembering how her whole world fell apart. Losing the love of her life, her brothers, her mother, her home all at the same time is just too much to bear. She heard the rustling sound of utensils in the background.

“Good morning beautiful, how does breakfast in bed sound?”, Chloe heard Mel say.

Chloe turned around and saw Mel carrying a tray of toast, bacon, eggs and fresh milk.

She smiled softly at Mel, feeling consoled that at least there is one person who wants to be in her company right now. She needs all the support she can get since everybody hates her right now.

“Hey, why are you crying babe?,” Mel worriedly asks.

“It’s nothing. By the way, thanks for being with me here. You don’t know how much this means to me,” Chloe replies trying to wipe away her tears.

“Aww…..this is nothing. Do you want to talk about it? I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now,” Mel offered.

“Sure. I think that would make me feel better. But first, let’s eat this gorgeous breakfast you made. Then, I’ll just take a shower. I feel sticky from all the crying. After that, we can talk ok,” Chloe replied

“That sounds like a plan. Whatever you need babe. I will always be here for you. Now, let’s not keep the food waiting,” Mel said.

Chloe and Mel ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying the hearty meal before them.

“Thanks for the food Mel. I’ll just take a shower now. I really appreciate it,” a smiling Chloe said.

“No worries love,” Mel replied.

Chloe went in the shower, enjoying the warm water flowing down her skin. She feels the water cleansing her of all the shit that just happened yesterday.

She is so thankful for Mel’s company right now, especially Mel made breakfast for her. If not, she’ll probably wallow in bed all day, not even having enough will to make breakfast herself.

Chloe knows they parted in bad terms, and Mel doesn’t need to come here and take care of her sad, pathetic self.

To be honest, even if Mel started the fire in the garage, it’s still quite flattering that Mel did it for her. As twisted as that sounds, it feels nice to have someone wanting you and fighting for you, even if they went about it the wrong way.

All she ever had with Elly is heartbreak, rejection and feeling like a dirty used rag, to be thrown away after it served its purpose.

She loves Elly with her whole heart. She would have given anything to be with Elly. She would have fought for her, treated her like a delicate princess unlike Mark. She would have opened up to Elly instead of running away when there’s a problem. And sure as hell, she would not break up with Elly over a text message.

But Alas, life does not want them to be together. And Elly keeps chasing her idiot brother even if he treats Elly like a back-up plan. It’s so obvious that Mark never loved Elly as much as he loves Kate and probably only married Elly because Kate is dead and never coming back.

She could treat Elly so much better than Mark ever did. It’s just sad that Elly doesn’t want her back. This is all depressing.

Chloe decided to finish her shower and put some clothes on.

“Hey. I’m done now,” Chloe said to Mel while still brushing her hair.

“Feel ready to talk now?,” Mel asked.

 Chloe finished brushing and sat on the bed with Mel.

“Yup. I just want to thank you again for being here with me when nobody else wants me around,” Chloe said sadly.

“I know I did you a lot of wrong in the past and I’m really sorry for that. Let me try to make it up to you now. The first time I hurt you, I was young and stupid. The second time, I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to be with you, and I’m so sorry I went about it the wrong way. To be honest, you’re right. I’m probably a sociopath. I just cannot feel anything for anyone else. Except you. You’re the only person I felt anything for. You’re the only person I loved all these years. This sounds so horrible but I don’t really care for other people, except myself and you. But for you, I will try to be a better person. You make me want to be a better person. I want to change for you,” Mel honestly confessed.

Chloe feels so touched with Mel’s sincere admission. Mel might be a sociopath but Mel made her feel so much more loved and wanted than Elly ever did. Elly treated her like yesterday’s trash, to be thrown away after all it’s usefulness is gone.  

It is true that Mel can be selfish but ever since Mel went to Erinsborough, that selfishness was never directed at her. Only other people. In fact, Mel did everything right, except burning the garage down.

To be honest, Mel and her always had a connection and if she’s not in love with Elly right now, she’d probably be in love with Mel. It was just bad timing that Mel showed up when her heart was already taken by Elly.

She’d probably forgive Mel too for burning the garage. Let’s be real here, she’s not some saint either. She’s always been the black sheep of the family and did so many stupid things, but her family still forgave her.

Mel might be too ambitious, but the fact is, she never meant for Bea to get hurt. And probably would not have done it if she knows Bea is still sleeping inside. The thing is Mel wants her, Elly does not. Mel fought for her, even burned a garage for her. While Elly runs away from her the moment Mark throws her a bone.

The only time Elly wants her is when Mark is too busy doing god knows what in some lonely, deserted town. Maybe she shouldn’t have judged Mel so harshly. She would have forgiven Elly in a heartbeat if she burned the whole world down. Heck, she would have even protected Elly from the angry mob demanding her head for burning the world down.

Review, comment and subscribe. What do you think guys?

 


	5. Goodbye Erinsborough

Back at the hotel room, Chloe told Mel all about the horrific details of the Wedding fiasco.

“So Mark cancelled the wedding via text. Elly got drunk and kissed you. You slept together, Mark found out and kicked you out? Wow…that’s totally crazy,” Mel said, finding the whole thing unbelievable.

“Yup, I wish I was making this up. But everything’s totally true. I don’t know how I can fix this,” Chloe replied. Chloe wished this was just her imagination but unfortunately, the nightmare is real.

“Well, let’s think about more immediate matters. Like how long did you book this hotel room for?,” Mel asked practically.

“Honestly, I only have enough money to book this for two days. After that, I was planning on living in my car,” Chloe replied shamefully. She lowered her eyes feeling embarrassed about her situation. She never imagined the day she would be homeless because her brother kicked her out for sleeping with his wife.

“Hey….there’s no need to be ashamed. It’s just me. I am on your team remember? I’m here to help you, not criticize you,” Mel said rubbing circles around Chloe’s back to sooth the poor girl.

“Thanks Mel. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re a real lifesaver,” Chloe said feeling more relieved that Mel didn’t shame her for being homeless.

“Ok, so back to the situation. Well, remember when I left town two weeks ago? I never told my landlady I’m leaving. And I still have 3 months worth of advance rent on that apartment. I didn’t tell her I’m leaving cause I was hoping  we’d get back together eventually. We can stay there if you want. Or, I have an apartment in Sydney. All bought and fully paid for. We can stay there if you want a fresh start. To be honest, I have a thriving real estate practice in Sydney, but I relocated here just because of you. It’s your choice. We can stay here in Erinsborough or have a fresh start in Sydney. What do you think? I’ll support you whatever you choose,” Mel offered.

“I don’t think I can stay here any longer. There’s nothing left for me here. Elly doesn’t want me. My whole family hates me for stealing my own brother’s wife. The whole town knows about what I did. They’re probably gossiping about me right now. I just can’t deal with all this shit,” Chloe replied sadly. She loves the memories in this town but there’s absolutely no reason to stay here anymore.

“Ok baby. Whatever you want. I know this is really hard for you, so let’s just relax for today. And we’ll leave tomorrow, ok?” Mel said trying to make Chloe feel better.

“No Mel. I don’t think I can relax anymore as long as I’m in this town. I want to go. Right now. I feel I’m being suffocated living in the same town as Elly and Mark. I don’t want to stay a minute longer in this god-awful place!,” Chloe said starting to get hysterical.

“Ok baby, let’s start packing up.  I’ll just call the reception to tell them we’re checking out today. I’ll try to get you out of this place as fast as I can,” Mel said hoping to assure Chloe.

 

**AT MEL’S APARTMENT IN SYDNEY**

It didn’t take long for Chloe and Mel to get settled in the Sydney apartment since Chloe didn’t have a lot of stuff. In fact, she only had 1 bag of luggage.

“Alright, that’s settled now. Welcome to your new home baby,” Mel said enthusiastically.

“I’m glad I’m not homeless now. That’s one thing less to worry about. Thank you so much Mel….Oh wait! I have to call Terese and tell her I can’t work anymore,” Chloe said remembering her job she left at home.

Chloe got her phone and dialled Terese’s number…

“Hello Terese, I’m sure you know about the wedding fiasco right now. I can’t stay in town anymore, Mark kicked me out of the house. I won’t be able to show up for work on Monday. I’m so sorry for giving you such a short notice but this is all too sudden. I hope you understand. I’m really so sorry,” Chloe said softly, anticipating Terese’s angry voice.

“Believe it or not Chloe, I do understand you. I’m not in a place to judge. Remember I cheated on Leo with Paul? I’m not going to judge you for following your heart when I did the very same thing. The only thing I’m asking you is please be safe. You’re like a daughter to me already. Where are you staying right now?,” Terese asked worriedly. She was worried knowing Chloe doesn’t have a place to stay right now.

“Thanks for your concern Terese. Don’t worry, I’m staying with Mel in her apartment out of town,” Chloe answered, purposely not giving away her location.

“Ok as long as you’re safe. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. And if you ever decide to come back to Erinsborough, your job will still be here waiting for you.” Terese said. When she first met Chloe, she didn’t like her at all. She even tried to get Chloe kicked out of the hotel… but that girl slowly wormed her way into Terese’s heart. Chloe’s like a daughter to her now and she will do whatever she can to help the poor girl in her time of need.

“Thanks a lot Terese. That means so much to me. But I have to go now, I still have a lot of things to do. Thank you so much again. Gotta go! Bye now,” Chloe said trying to sound hurried. She actually has nothing to do, but it’s been a long day and all she wants to do is relax and forget about her troubles.

Chloe turned back to Mel after putting the phone down. She was truly mentally exhausted today and wants nothing more than to forget about all her worries.

 

**BACK IN ERINSBOROUGH**

“Oh my god. Where could Chloe be? We’ve already asked everybody in town if they saw her but nobody did. Where is my sister?!” Aaron cries hysterically. He and Elly has been searching for Chloe the whole week but they just cannot find her.

“Oh, I just got an idea! Chloe works for Terese right? We should call Terese,” Elly says hopefully. She really hopes Terese knows where Chloe is. This is their last lead in finding Chloe. If this fails, she doesn’t know what to do anymore. Aaron and her tried everything, they drove around town asking every single person if they know where to find Chloe.

They also tried calling Chloe’s phone but Chloe doesn’t answer any of their calls. Not knowing where Chloe is has been driving her crazy the whole week. She already lost a lot of weight from a combination of lack of sleep and not eating properly. There are deep bags under her eyes but she doesn’t care what she looks like right now. All that matters is finding Chloe.

She hurriedly dialled Terese’s number, praying to all the gods that Terese can finally tell them where Chloe is.

“Hello Terese,” Elly said excitedly.

“Yes, speaking,” Terese replied.

“This is Elly. Mark kicked Chloe out of the house and she doesn’t have a place to go. We’ve been trying to find her but it’s already been a week, and we still can’t find her. Do you happen to know where she is? Aaron and me are really worried for her right now,” Elly said voice shaking uncontrollably. This is her last hope of finding Chloe. Please say you know where Chloe is…please…please…

“Yes, Chloe called to inform me of the situation. She….” Terese tried to speak but Elly cut her off excitedly.

“Where is she?! Ohmigod, I’m so glad she’s still here…Thank you..thank you…thank you…” Elly said feeling relieved….Finally, she’s going to see Chloe again. She can’t wait a second anymore. She needs to know where Chloe is and go to her right now.

“Oh about that….I actually don’t know where Chloe is, but Chloe called to tell me she can’t stay in town anymore. Chloe also told me not to worry because she is staying with someone named Mel ,” Terese replied knowing that Elly is going to be disappointed. She sounded so excited over the phone.

“Didn’t Chloe mention where she is?,” Elly asked knowing the answer is negative but she just had to try.

“I tried asking Chloe where she is, but she just ignored my question. I think she needs to be alone right now after everything that happened. Whoever this Mel person is, Chloe trusts her so I think Chloe is in good hands,” Terese replied, not knowing about Chloe and Mel’s history.

“Omigod, you are so wrong. That Mel is a witch! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!,” Elly cursed while hanging up the phone. She didn’t even bother to say goodbye to Terese. All she can think about is Chloe left town and she is with that snake Mel. Her heart just dropped to her stomach realizing she officially lost Chloe for good.

 *Tell me what you think guys!


	6. Living Hell & A New Beginning

Elly’s world fell apart when she realized Chloe is not coming back. She never realized it before but she is addicted to everything about Chloe. Elly craves to see Chloe’s beautiful smile, hear her adorable laugh and touch her soft porcelain skin.

They used to see each other everyday, and if they don’t, they are always calling and texting each other at least three times a day. And when they are together, there is always some form of skin contact such as cuddling, holding hands, playing with each other’s hair, etc.

And now, suddenly all of that is gone. She’s like a drug addict that went from getting a hit everyday to quitting cold turkey. Right now, her body is going thru signs of withdrawal. She is feeling absolutely depressed, she is sweating hot flashes, her body aches all the time, food completely lost its appeal to her, and she’s been taking pills for insomnia. All of that while her mind is single-mindedly focused on one thing- getting her Chloe fix. Chloe is all she literally thinks about day and night. She just wants to see Chloe so badly, even just hearing her voice on the phone would bring her some form of relief.

She tried stalking Chloe on social media but there are no updates on Chloe’s Facebook or Instagram. She looks like a retard refereshing Chloe’s Facebook profile every few minutes hoping that there might be a clue that could lead her to Chloe’s location. She even tried Googling Chloe’s name but came up with nothing. Everyday, she also visits Aaron hoping to get an update on Chloe’s whereabouts, at the same time she needs someone to talk about Chloe.

Elly was so used to Chloe always being readily available for her that she took her for granted. She always thought having Chloe in her life was a given. She never even considered the day would come when Chloe is not going to be by her side anymore.

She can’t keep on living like this. It’s just too painful, not just emotionally but physically because the pain she feels right now is so intense that it’s already physical. Her whole body aches desperately craving for Chloe’s presence. She can’t eat, she can’t sleep and she’s definitely going out of her mind. The thought of calling the police and putting up some missing person posters definitely crossed her mind, but she knows Chloe left willingly and the police can’t do anything about it.

Since Chloe left, everyday has been hell and she’s just barely getting by. Every second seems like hours and worst of all, there doesn’t seem to be an end in sight to this hell for the foreseeable future. It’s just like she’s been dropped in the burning flames of hell and when she asked the devil when will this end, the devil just answers “I don’t know.”

She wants to do something, but she feels helpless not even knowing if Chloe’s in the same state, or even the same country anymore. She tried calling Chloe’s number like a million times, but it just keeps getting dropped. She even tried to borrow someone else’s phone but as soon as Chloe hears her voice, the call ends. She’s almost a hair away from swallowing her pride and going to Mark’s house to beg him to bring Chloe back. But she also knows she hurt the man very deeply and he won’t listen to her.

It’s been three months since she last saw Chloe. And for everything she’s done to hurt Mark and Chloe, she truly deserves to burn in hell. But if hell is real, she cannot imagine a hell worse than what she’s feeling right now. This is truly hell on earth.

 

**AT SYDNEY**

It’s been three months since Chloe left Erinsborough, and she still misses Elly everyday. But Mel’s been an absolute dream and she is falling in love with Mel more and more everyday. She tried to channel all her unfulfilled desires for Elly towards Mel, and it looks like she’s been getting more successful at it.

Honestly, she’s not in the right frame of mind to get a job yet and Mel has been so understanding about it. With her lucrative real estate deals, Mel makes more than enough money for the both of them anyway.

“Hey babe,” Mel tries to call Chloe’s attention as Chloe is fixated on her phone right now

“Uh-huh?,” Chloe replies putting her phone down to finally focus on what Mel is saying.

“I just want to let you know that this last three months has been the happiest I’ve ever been in a long time. I know you are not not ready to be in a relationship, and I totally respect that. But I want you to know that I still love you and I will be here waiting for you. I’m not going to push you into anything, but I will also not hold back and pretend that I don’t love you. Because I do, more than anything. You don’t need to do anything but please allow me to love you. Is that ok?,” Mel asked vulnerably.

Mel’s been feeling a little impatient but she suppressed her feelings because she will definitely not mess up anything this time. This time, she will do everything properly even if it means waiting…..indefinitely. She has waited years and years for Chloe and she can wait a little more. She messed up her second chance, but maybe the third time’s the charm.

Mel knows that Chloe is her soul mate, that she is the one, the very first time she laid eyes on Chloe. She was just too stupid when she left Chloe back when they were 18. Since then, she spent years and years improving herself for Chloe so that Chloe can see she has matured and changed. But she messed up that second chance by burning down the garage due to her impatience. Oh no, impatience will not be her downfall this time.

She never loved anyone all these years, never had a single ounce of emotion for anyone, man or woman, except for Chloe. She knows that Chloe is her only chance at happiness and she cannot afford to make any mistake. Yes, she is a selfish, sociopathic bitch but Chloe makes her feel human, makes her feel emotions she never imagined possible. She needs Chloe in her life, no matter what it takes.

Chloe was deeply touched by Mel’s declaration. She never felt so loved and wanted in her life. All her life, she felt unwanted. She was the family’s black sheep, the unwanted child, the annoying little sister, the brother’s wife stealer, the garbage Elly used only to be thrown away. If that wasn’t enough, she’s also a ticking time bomb with her Huntington’s. Yes, she is pretty but that’s the only thing going for her right now.

Nobody in their right mind would willingly want to be with her. But Mel’s not the average person. Hell, they’re both a little crazy and messed up. Maybe two messed up people can be two less lonely people in the world tonight. At that thought, Chloe started playing the song “Two Less Lonely People In the World” in her head. She thought how perfectly it fits the situation right now:

 

“I was down, my dreams were wearing thin  
When you're lost, where do you begin?  
My heart always seemed to drift from day to day  
Looking for the love that never came my way  
   
Then you smiled and I reached out to you  
I could tell you were lonely too  
One look and then it all began for you and me  
The moment that we touched I knew that there would be  
   
Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight  
   
Just to think what I might have missed  
Looking back how did I exist  
I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far  
But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are  
   
Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight"

 

And in that moment, Chloe thought maybe Mel is exactly what she needs right now. In fact, she has been falling in love with Mel ever since the day Mel showed up in the Lassiter’s hotel room to console her. That is the day when everyone has turned their back on her, and she only has Mel on her side.

It’s actually not hard to love Mel. Have you seen Mel? She is gorgeous, with her bright red hair, ocean blue eyes and charming personality. In fact, on a strictly physical comparison, she looks so much more attractive than Elly. To her, Elly was the most beautiful woman in the world, but that’s probably her love-goggles speaking. Now that she’s been distanced from Elly, Chloe can see that Mel is so irresistibly attractive when she’s not acting like a bitch.

Mel’s quite a charmer actually and since that day, Mel’s been nothing but perfect. Always understanding, always caring, never demanding nor controlling. If only Elly could act the same, it would make her the happiest woman in the world. But all Elly did was give her false hope, only to feed her heart to the dogs. Maybe now is the right time to give herself a chance at happiness. She knows she can definitely fall in love with Mel, given enough time….

She is sick of being unappreciated and feeling like somebody else’s doormat and bootycall. She deserves so much more than that. Yes, she has Huntington’s but nobody deserves to be treated that way.

“Oh Mel….you don’t need to wait for me anymore. I do feel something for you…And I want to try again. I want to be happy again. I’m sick of being miserable and you are the person that’s been making me feel happy lately. But I hope we can take this slow,” Chloe replied.

“Of course, my love…I will wait for you. You don’t know how happy you made me today. I’ve waited for this in so long,” Mel says finding it hard to believe what she’s hearing right now.

Chloe stepped closer to Mel until her face is inches away from Mel’s pouty lips.

“With that said, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with enjoying each other’s company right now. You make me feel so hot…And I want you right now,” Chloe said seductively her breath starting to hitch…

“Is this going to be one of your wham-bam-thank you maam’s?,” Mel asked in a flirtatious voice, thoroughly enjoying this moment…

“No, that’s not it,” Chloe replied, her breathing heavy.

And with that, Chloe looped her arms around Mel’s neck and pulled Mel in for a steamy kiss. It’s safe to say, they both didn’t get much sleep that night…

What do you think guys? Comment, review and subscribe? Any suggestions?


	7. The Real Monster

**AT ERINSBOROUGH**

It is just another hellish day for Elly, but everyday has been like hell for Elly since Chloe left. Right now, Elly is at the Brennan’s house trying to get an update from Aaron about Chloe. They were both sitting at the kitchen counter talking about how to get Chloe back.

“Aaron, I just don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve tried everything to contact Chloe but nothing’s working. I miss her so much. I need to find her” Elly said frustratedly.

Mark suddenly appeared in the kitchen overhearing the conversation

“Oh, so now my little wife misses her mistress. Well, I’m glad she left and I hope she never comes back! How dare that selfish brat sleep with her own brother’s wife!,” Mark huffed angrily.

“Mark, please listen to me, I can explain. This is not Chloe’s fault, this is all my fault,” Elly pleaded for Mark to listen.

“I know I was wrong to leave before the wedding Elly. But that bitch took advantage of you. You were sad and vulnerable and she swept in like a vulture just to have her good, ole fun! She stole her own brother’s wife! What a selfish brat!” Mark continued his rant angrily. He cannot believe his own sister betrayed him.

“Mark, I have to tell you something. I know you won’t look at me the same way again, but I have to be honest. This is all my fault” Elly said apprehensively.

“What do you mean this is all your fault? I’m also angry at you but this is all Chloe’s fault! She knows your my fiancé but she still seduced you while you’re feeling vulnerable. She took advantage of you!,” Mark replied feeling confused with Elly’s words.

“It’s actually the other way around Mark. I took advantage of her. A few months ago, Chloe told me she was truly, madly, deeply in love with me. She said she don’t want to ruin our friendship but knowing she has Huntington’s, she knows she doesn’t have a lot of time. So she needs to get it out of her chest. I rejected her Mark. I told her that I don’t like her that way. Chloe tried to move on. She even tried dating that psycho Mel just to forget about me. But then you left and cancelled the wedding.

Chloe tried to comfort me like a good friend would but I invited her to drink wine. I was feeling sad that day. I kissed Chloe knowing full well that she is in love with me. I initiated it Mark. She even asked me if I’m sure, and I said yes. This is all my fault. I took advantage of her feelings knowing she cannot resist me. I used her to make me feel good about myself” Elly confessed shamefully. She is not proud of using Chloe like a doormat.

Mark’s face suddenly morphed in horror, realizing his own mistake. He judged Chloe too quickly without knowing the full details of the event.

“You bitch! My sister told her she loves you, you reject her and now you used her for sex to make yourself feel better! I thought Chloe did this just for fun, but now I found out she is actually in love with you! Of course she cannot resist you when you seduced her. On top of that, she knows she has Huntington’s so she can’t afford to waste any time. This is all your fault! And now I kicked my sister out of my house. God knows where she is now! Is she even safe? If anything happens to her, I will never forgive you!,” Mark angrily said.

“Mark, I know I hurt both you and Chloe and what I did was unforgiveable. But can you please please make sure she’s ok? I know you’re still mad at me, but Chloe doesn’t deserve to be in danger because of what I did. Can you please call her to make sure she’s ok? I tried calling her but she’s having none of it. I know she’ll listen to you. Please Mark….she’s still your sister….please….,” Elly begged desperately.

She is willing to look bad in front of Mark if that means Chloe will be safe. She knows Mark will never look at her the same way again after knowing the truth. Before, she pretended to be the victim so Mark won’t leave her. But now nothing matters anymore, and she’s willing to do anything to get Chloe back. Even if it makes her look like a monster in Mark’s eyes.

“Alright, but I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this because I’m worried about my sister,” Mark replied stoically.

“Thank you Mark. Thank you so much…,” Elly cried in relief. She’ll probably never get back with Mark again after confessing everything. But at least that got him to call Chloe.

Mark took out his phone and dialled Chloe’s number.

“Hello……Mark?,” Chloe answered the phone confusedly.

“Chloe, Elly explained to me everything. I want you to come meet me at my house on Sunday,” Mark ordered. This is not a request. There’s no room for negotiation in Mark’s voice.

“I don’t get it.  I thought you hate me,” Chloe replies, still not understanding what’s going on.

“Just come to my house on Sunday at 10am. We need to talk. After everything you’ve done, you owe me at least that much,” Mark replied.

“Ok Mark. I’ll do anything to make it up to you. I’ll see you then,” Chloe said hopefully. She feels relieved that Mark doesn’t seem to hate her as much as she thought. She wonders what made him change his mind. This is a great opportunity to get Mark to forgive her. Of course she’s not wasting it.

“Ok bye,” Mark said hanging up the phone.

 Mark then turned to Aaron and said, “Hey, Chloe’s coming to the house on Sunday. Make sure you’re not busy by then. We need to talk to her.”

“Sure Mark, I’ll clear up my schedule,” Aaron said feeling happy that he’s going to see Chloe again. He misses his little sister dearly.

In the background, Elly heard everything. Her mind keeps repeating “Chloe’s coming back on Sunday. Chloe’s coming back on Sunday.”

She will see Chloe again! And for the first time in three months, she feels like she can breath again. Sunday cannot come fast enough. It seems like a million years away. But finally, she can see the light at the end of the tunnel. An end in sight to her agony.

Comment and subscribe!


	8. Veritas - The Truth Comes Out

**SUNDAY AT THE BRENNAN HOUSE**

Chloe pressed the doorbell at the Brennan’s house. She is kind of nervous because it’s the first time she will see Mark again ever since the wedding. She doesn’t know what his reaction will be to seeing her in the flesh. Maybe seeing her will relive his feelings of hurt and hatred towards her. Or maybe they’ll be able to fix their broken relationship. Chloe took a deep breath, nervously anticipating the worst outcome. Chloe asked Mel though to come with her for moral support. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to do this alone.

*DING-DONG

Aaron opened the door smiling at his sister, not being able to see her in three months. He pulled her in for a big hug, feeling relieved seeing that his sister is actually safe and sound.

“Come inside sis. Mark and I have been waiting for you. I missed you so much”

Seeing her nervous expression, he added, “Don’t worry. Mark and I talked about this already. And I told him not to scare you off,”

Chloe entered the living room, feeling nervous seeing Mark sitting on a sofa.

“Hi Mark,” Chloe greeted Mark awkwardly

“Hey Chlo, take a seat. We need to talk,” Mark replied, surprisingly in a calm manner.

“Look Mark, for what it’s worth. I’m really really sorry for hurting you. I slept with your bride. I’m such a horrible sister. I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again,” Chloe said directly, not seeing the point in tip-toeing around the issue.

“Chlo, you got it all wrong. I didn’t invite you here because I hate you. Elly told me the whole story. She told me that a few months ago, you confessed to being in love with her. But she said she doesn’t want you that way. You tried to bury your feelings and avoid her. But when I left, she got drunk and seduced you. Then dumped you the very next day. If there’s someone I should be angry with, it’s Elly. She knows how you feel for her, but she used your feelings to make herself feel better. She played us both Chloe. To be honest, I am angry at her for what she did to you. The gall of that woman to marry me while playing with my little sister’s heart! What she did is despicable. Not only did she play with your heart, but she also used you sexually to gratify herself!,” Mark said seething in anger.

“Thanks for the concern Mark…but I just find it weird that you’re more angry at Elly for using me than for hurting you…”, Chloe said confusedly. It doesn’t seem to make sense that Mark is angrier at Elly for hurting her than for hurting him.

“To be honest, maybe I don’t really love Elly that much. Kate is the love of my life and nobody can replace her in my heart. I guess I only love the idea of being married, settling down and having a family. I’m actually relieved that the marriage is off. I can’t keep lying to myself like this. If Aaron didn’t chase me to bring me back here, the wedding never would have happened. The wedding never should have happened in the first place. I just felt guilty for leaving Elly that’s why I married her. If Kate hurt me like this, I cannot imagine us breaking apart. I would give her hell for hurting me, but eventually I would forgive her. That’s how I know I’m not really in love with Elly. I actually don’t feel that hurt for our marriage getting annulled. Deep down, it’s what I really want. Maybe it’s a good thing this happened. I don’t really want to be tied down to a woman I’m not in love with. I’m just stupid for settling for someone that’s available than someone I’m actually in love with.,” Mark said honestly, explaining how he really feels.

“I was still a bad sister to you Mark. I just want you to know that I’m really really sorry. I hate myself for hurting you,” Chloe said repentingly.

“It’s ok sis. Nobody wants to be cheated on. But as I said, this just made me realize I’m not actually in love with Elly. It’s actually better for us to break up now before the situation gets complicated when we have a family. At least now, there’s still no children involved. You actually saved me from a very messy situation. And to be honest, I don’t feel that hurt now. My ego just got wounded cause somebody cheated on me and I looked stupid at my own wedding. But I don’t actually feel pain from Elly and I breaking apart. That’s how I know I don’t really love her. I’m actually more pissed that she slept with my little sister who is in love with her, and just threw you out like a dirty rag the very next day. Nobody treats my family that way!” Mark said angrily, hating the fact that someone used his little sister sexually, and just dumped her like garbage after the deed is done.

He’s a little traditional and doesn’t really believe in casual sex. He believes sex is sacred and should be shared by two people who care for each other. Clearly, Elly did not care for Chloe. He hates it even more that his sister’s heart got broken after being discarded so casually.

“I feel so relieved that you’re not angry at me anymore bro. I do love you and never wanted for you to get hurt. But I just can’t resist her anymore. I’ve been pining for her for so long, and this unrequited love thing hurt me so much…..I just wanted the pain to stop, even for a little while. I’m so sorry that you got hurt in the process,” Chloe cried. She hated hurting Mark but she knows to herself she just can’t help it.

Mark opened his arms and pulled Chloe in for a hug.

“There, there….it’s all done now. We are family and I will always look out for you guys. I’m not angry at you anymore Chlo. I understand why you did it and I know you can’t help yourself.,” Mark comforted Chloe wiping away her tears.

“Thanks bro. You don’t know how relieved I feel now that we’re ok. So we’re really good now?,” Chloe asked again, just to make sure.

“Yes, we’re good now. Bros before hoes right? On that note, I just want to ask if you will reconsider moving back to Erinsborough? Aaron and I missed you so much. It’s just not the same without you. The house is so quiet now without your silly little antics. We also want to keep an eye on you. Your our little sister, and with your Huntington’s, we want to make sure you’ll be ok. Families need to stick together” Mark said worriedly.

“It won’t be at least another ten years before I’ll be needing some serious help. But you’re right Mark. Families need to stick together. To be honest, I missed Erinsborough. But I need to talk to Mel about this. We’re together now, and I also have to consider her feelings.,” Chloe replied.

“Alright…how’s been Mel treating you sis?,” Mark asked curiously.

“She is great. She makes me feel loved and she takes care of me very well. She is a dream literally and I can’t say anything bad about her. To be honest, I haven’t been working back at Sydney cause I don’t feel emotionally ready yet. But Mel still provides for me. I got myself a hot, sexy sugarmama!,” Chloe joked, trying to be funny.

“Way to go sis! Looks like you bagged yourself a decent woman out there. Let me know if Mel agrees to it ok. We miss you and I really hope you come back home,” Mark said hopefully.

“Ok bro. I’m really glad that we’re ok now. But Mel and I got to go. I promised her we will have a dinner date today after our visit. But you won’t see the last of me, I will keep in touch! And I will inform you ASAP of our decision!”, Chloe said cheerfully, she is now in a very good mood knowing her relationship with her family is back on track.

“Alright, I won’t keep you away from your lady love anymore. Have a nice day sis. Bye now!,” Mark said feeling good as well. He is just glad his relationship with Chloe is ok now.

Chloe and Mel turned to the door to leave when suddenly the door burst open, and Elly appeared.

“Thank God you’re here Chloe. I missed you so much!,” Elly said relieved while pulling in Chloe for a tight hug.

“Why are you here Elly?,” Chloe asked in a cold voice trying to remove Elly’s arms around her.

“I heard that you’re going to visit Mark today. And I just had to see you. I tried waiting outside the house but it’s taking too long. So I let myself in. How have you been?,” Elly asked still trying to hold on to Chloe despite Chloe’s attempts to separate them.

“How have I been?! Why do you even care Elly? You made it crystal clear to me that you don’t give a rats ass about me when you dumped me like garbage after our night together. I don’t blame you, my bro’s a great guy. But you made it clear that I am nothing compared to him. That I will always be your last option. So why bother pretending that you care?!,” Chloe angrily replied. She knows Mark is a fantastic guy and that any woman would chose him over her, but she will also not be anyone’s doormat anymore. She will not allow anyone to toy with her feelings anymore, only to dump her when they don’t need her anymore.

“You’re wrong Chloe. I care about you very much. I can’t live without you. You’re my best friend. You’re the one who accepts me for the good and the bad. You’re the one who loves me unconditionally. I need you in my life. Please believe me,” Elly begged, hoping that Chloe will believe her.

“I can’t believe you! So you care about me because I’m your emotional dumpster! I’m your shoulder to cry on when Mark hurts you. I’m your doormat that is always there for you, comforting you when you’re bawling your eyes out crying about someone else. You knew I was in love with you! And you used that knowledge to take advantage of my feelings. How do you think I feel when you come to me crying about being in love with someone else? And I have to comfort you while my heart is breaking into tiny little pieces hearing you crying about someone else. That is just mean and I’m not doing that anymore! The only thing you care about is the attention I’m giving you! You like the fact that someone is in love with you and willing to degrade themselves just to please you! I deserve more than that. I deserve someone who actually wants me, loves me, and cares about my feelings. And that person is not you! You don’t deserve my love. Loving you is the biggest regret of my life. I wish I never fell in love with you.,” Chloe huffed angrily. She tried to bottle her feelings in the past but now it all exploded.

Elly just stared blankly, not believing she actually hurt Chloe that much. She can’t believe she acted that way and treated Chloe like garbage.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, Mel and I have a date to go to,” Chloe said turning to the door, wanting to get away from Elly as soon as possible.

Seeing Chloe leaving, Elly grabbed Chloe’s arm preventing Chloe from going anywhere.

“No Chlo. Please don’t go. I need you in my life. Being without you is hell. I can’t live without you. Please don’t go…I need you,” Elly begged, dropping to her knees and hugging Chloe’s legs.

Chloe took a deep breath and sighed. She tried to calm her beating heart, to ask the question she always wanted to know.

“I’m giving you one last chance Elly. So please be honest. Just tell me. Tell me this one thing. What do you really feel for me?,” Chloe asked calmly. Deep inside she feels nervous to finally have it out there in the open.

“You are very important to me Chloe. In fact, you are one of the most important people in my life. I need you in my life. I just can’t imagine a life without you. You make me so happy and when you’re gone, it’s the worst feeling in the world. You’re much more than a best friend. I love you…I love you so much……..I love you just like a sister..You’re like family to me….” Elly said trying to sound as sincere as she can.

Chloe cut her off, not wanting to here anymore of this bullcrap, “Ohmigod, I just can’t believe you. After all the shit you put me through, you still can’t admit it. Am I not worthy of the truth? Tell me honestly, were you ever attracted to me? Just the tiniest little bit of attraction? Or is all of this just in my head? Am I the only one who wants you?,” Chloe asked desperately. She wants to know that Elly was attracted to her, even just the tiniest bit. She wants to know that what they had was real and she’s not just imagining that Elly wants her too.

“Sorry Chloe. I love you so very much. But I’m straight. I’m only attracted to men. But I do love you, just not in the way you want. I hope you can still love me after knowing the truth,” Elly replied feeling discouraged. She loves Chloe more than anyone, but she’s never been attracted to women before. Does she want Chloe in a romantic way? She knows she needs Chloe and she feels like she can’t breath without Chloe. She wants to see Chloe’s smiling face everyday and she wants to touch Chloe all the time. Does that mean she’s attracted to Chloe? That’s impossible because she’s only ever been attracted to men her whole life. Maybe she only wants to be with Chloe, not any other woman. Does that make her a lesbian? This is really confusing. All Elly knows is she needs Chloe and she loves Chloe more than anyone in the world. But is it a sisterly love, or is it I want to have your babies kind of love? She doesn’t really know.

“Ok Elly. If that’s you’re truth, I will respect it. But I can’t be around you anymore. I am in love with you and being around you hurts too much. I just need to forget you and move on. Maybe someday, I can be friends with you when I don’t love you anymore. But for now, I choose to respect myself and stop chasing someone who can never love me back. I need you to be out of my life until I can heal.” Chloe said in a soft voice. She respects Elly’s decision. . But she is hurt. Hurt a lot. It hurts her very deeply knowing that the woman she loves can never love her back. She still had the tiniest bit of hope that Elly might have feelings for her, but now all her hopes are crushed.

“No Chloe, you don’t understand. I need you. I can’t be without you…Please…please let me stay…” Elly begged, feeling futile seeing as Chloe already made up her mind.

“I’m sorry Elly but I’m putting myself first this time. I need to move on from you. Bye now. Hope you have a wonderful life” Chloe said heading towards the door. She cannot take it anymore. She thought Elly wanted her too, even just a tiny tiny bit. But no, Elly was never attracted to her. It just hurts so much knowing Elly never wanted her. Too much pain. She had to get away from here.

Seeing Chloe was about to leave, Elly tried to chase after Chloe but Mel blocked her way.

“That’s enough Elly. You’ve caused Chloe enough damage. To be honest, I think you really love Chloe but you just can’t admit it. Which is good for me. Lucky for me, you’re a scared little girl who can’t admit you have feelings for Chloe. I will love her the way she deserves to be. I do love Chloe, and now you let her go, she’s mine. She’s all mine and I’m never giving her back to you again. All you do is hurt her. I will treat her right, the way you never can. Don’t worry dear. I will take care of Chloe. I will treat her like a princess and I will never hurt her the way you did. Now, I gotta go and fix this mess you just made,” Mel said letting Elly know exactly what she thinks.

 

Mel followed Chloe outside the house, comforting a crying Chloe.

“Love, I know you’re hurting so much right now. But get in the car, and I’ll get you away from this place as fast as possible,” Mel offered to Chloe.

Chloe wiped away her tears and got inside the car, needing to put as much distance between her and Elly. Mel started the car and drove away.

In that moment, Elly realized Mel was right, so very right. She does love Chloe, in a more than friends way.. She is so in love with Chloe that her heart is breaking thinking she just lost her forever. She lost the chance to be with the love of her life. Yes, she wants Chloe just as much as Chloe wants her. If not more. She loves Chloe. She wants to be with her forever. She wants to have her babies. She wants to grow old with her. She wants to be with Chloe body, mind and soul. Chloe is her soulmate. God, she is stupid. How can she be this stupid? She hurt Chloe in the worst possible way, telling her she only loves her like a sister. Really, a sister?!

“I’m in love with Chloe….” Elly finally admitted to herself, realizing she just made a really HUGE mistake. A mistake that could cost her the love of her life, her soulmate. She just realized that she is truly, madly and deeply in love with a certain Miss Brennan.

 

 


	9. You Are My World

Mel drove continuously back to their Sydney apartment without even stopping for anything. She wants to put as much as space as possible between Chloe and this horrible situation. Once they reached the apartment, she opened the door for Chloe and carefully guided her inside. She let Chloe sit on the sofa, making sure Chloe is as comfortable as possible.

“How are you holding up love?,” Mel cautiously asked.

“It just hurts to hear that Elly never wanted me. Not even once. I thought we had something. Turns out I’m the only one imagining it.,” Chloe said sadly, wiping away her tears.

“Oh, you poor baby…Don’t worry, Im here for you. And I do want you. I want you very much. If Elly doesn’t want you, she must be dumber than I think,” Mel said trying to comfort Chloe.

“I’m sorry Mel, for dumping this on you. I know you have feelings for me and it must be hard for you hearing all of this. I just never expected the visit to turn out the way I did. If I had known Elly’s going to be there, I would have come another time,” Chloe said.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re more important right now. I have to admit, I’m not happy you still have feelings for Elly, but as I said, I will always be here for you. The good and the bad. I’m not running away just because you still have feelings for that woman.” Mel said, she’s not happy that Chloe still loves Elly but it doesn’t matter. The important thing is Chloe is with her now.

“Thank you so much Mel. That makes me feel a lot better,” Chloe said feeling much better now.

“You’re stuck with me Miss Brennan. I plan on keeping you forever. I’m not stupid enough to let you go just because you’re still in love with a bitch who’s too dumb to not see how great you are. Her loss, my gain,” Mel said cockily, trying to make light of the situation.

Chloe took Mel’s hands and stared intently at Mel’s ocean blue eyes.

“Miss Lohan, I don’t know if you’ll believe me. But I am in love with you. This past three months has been the happiest I’ve ever been in a long time. You are perfect and you’ve treated me so well. And I really really enjoy what we have. But I have to admit, I still love Elly. It’s so hard to explain but I am in love with you both. I wish I can erase her from my heart, but it doesn’t work that way. I’m so sorry….,” Chloe said regretfully. She just wants to forget about Elly and just love Mel, but it’s not that easy. Love doesn’t work that way.

“Really, you love me? Like, for real? I’m not just some rebound to forget about Elly?,” Mel asked disbelievingly.

“It’s true. I do love you. I thought Elly is the only person I will ever love, but you came along and swept me off my feet. You make me so happy and feel so loved. I almost forgot about Elly but seeing her again just brought all the feelings back. I hope you’re not mad at me,” Chloe said in a soft voice, still not knowing how Mel will react.

“I am going to ignore that you still love that bitch. But you just made me so happy! This is what I’ve been waiting for a very long time. I promise you won’t regret it baby. I love you so much. You have no idea how happy you make me feel,” Mel said joyfully, pulling Chloe in for a big hug.

Chloe pulled back and looked deeply at Mel’s eyes, trying to show the importance of what she’s going to say next.

 “Thanks love. I am so glad that you understand me. Now that we both know how we feel, there’s no point in putting this off. I just want to make it official. Melissa Lohan, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

“Oh Yes! Yes! I thought you’d never ask. A hundred times yes! I’m going to be your girlfriend,” Mel said jumping for joy. She cannot believe Chloe just did that. She actually thought she’s going to be the one to ask, but Chloe beat her to it.

Chloe pulled Mel’s collar and started playing with it..

“Hearing you say yes, just made me so wet…..Why don’t we start celebrating…...in bed?…” Chloe said seductively, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Oh, I love how you think Miss Brennan. You. Are a genius,” Mel replied, starting to unbutton Chloe’s blouse.

 

**BACK AT ERINSBOROUGH**

Elly locked herself in her room contemplating the gravity of her new discovery.

She is in love with Chloe. She wants Chloe more than a friend. She wants to be with Chloe forever. She wants to love her, marry her, fuck her. How come she never realized this before? Why, oh why didn’t she realized this so much earlier? Now, Chloe is with that snake of a woman.

The realization hit her so hard. Now, she is feeling the full force of her love for Chloe after finally admitting to herself that she does love Chloe. Looking back, she saw the signs of her being in love with Chloe but didn’t realize what it was. I mean, Chloe is the first person she starts looking for when she enters a room. She is always craving for Chloe’s touch, even more so when they are far apart. She needs Chloe’s presence like she needs air and she almost went half-way mad when Chloe left Erinsborough.

How can she be so stupid when all the signs are staring at her right in the face? She thought they were just very good friends. But what kind of friend does that make her if all she wants is to fuck Chloe six ways to Sunday? She wants to devour Chloe, make love to her body, possess her soul.

She wants Chloe to feel the intense love she feels for her. She wants to grab Chloe’s milky thighs and drink the essence of the woman she is completely in love with. She fantasizes about growing a cock and penetrating Chloe’s warm, velvety honeypot. And she wants to drill Chloe’s pussy into oblivion and plant her seed in Chloe’s womb. The thought of a pregnant Chloe bearing their child turns her on so much. Fuck, she’s getting so turned on with this these thoughts.

Elly put her fingers inside her panties and masturbated to the thoughts of impregnating Chloe. She imagined taking Chloe in all kinds of positions, all resulting to pouring her hot seed inside Chloe’s womb. She went faster and faster until she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. After reaching her climax, Elly now imagines cuddling with Chloe, softly stroking her lover’s hair while kissing her soft, puckered lips.

“I love you Chloe. I love you so much. I wish you’re here now so I can make you feel my love.,”

And in that moment, Elly decided. She decided to fight for Chloe. And she made a promise to herself….that she will never make Chloe cry again. Suddenly, Adele’s song, “Make You Feel My Love” started playing on the radio:

   “I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue

   And I'd go crawling down the avenue

   No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

   To make you feel my love

   The storms are raging on the rolling sea

   And on the highway of regret

   The winds of change are blowing wild and free

   You ain't seen nothing like me yet

   I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

   There's nothing that I wouldn't do

   Go to the ends of this Earth for you

   To make you feel my love, oh yes

   To make you feel my love” - *END SONG.

And that is exactly what she will do. She’d go hungry, she’d go black and blue. She’d go crawling down the avenue. Just to make Chloe feel her love. She will fight, she will beg, she will plead. Just to get Chloe back.

She will not give up on her love for Chloe. Because Chloe is her love, her life, her joy. Her breath, her every reason for living. She loves Chloe more than anyone and anything in this world. And a love that great deserves to be fought for.  

 

 

 


	10. Bring Me Back To Life

**AT THE BRENNAN HOUSE**

Elly and Aaron are talking about Chloe in the sofa, specifically what just happened last time. Aaron saw that Chloe was hurt with what Elly said. But he also wants to hear Elly’s side before judging anything.

“Aaron, I’m so stupid. I just realized everything I said to Chloe was a lie. I don’t love her as a friend. I love her so much more than that. I can’t believe I just realized it now,” Elly tried to explain.

“Are you kidding me?! After you made my sister cry and feel worthless, you’re saying that you love her?,” Aaron said incredulously.

“Yes, I know. I’m the biggest fool in the world. But I only realized it after Chloe left. I wish I realized it earlier. I hurt her so much…” Elly said sadly. She wished she could turn back time and take back the words that hurt Chloe. Maybe they would be together now. Maybe she would be making sweet love to Chloe right now. Oh god! Get your head out of the gutter. Now is not the time for that.

“So let me get this straight. You are attracted to my sister sexually? When did this happen? Last time I checked, you’re still crazy over Mark,” Aaron asked really confused. Aaron knows Elly is ga-ga over Mark. She even proposed to him.

“I don’t know when it happened or how it happened. I was probably in love with Chloe for a long time but I just didn’t realize it. I just thought we were very good friends. But with everything that happened, I can’t deny my feelings anymore. I am really in love with Chloe, and I do want her very much. I never felt this way before Aaron. Not even for Mark. I just feel Chloe is my world. She means everything to me. It just sucks that I hurt her so bad…I don’t know if she will ever trust me again,” Elly said, trying her best to explain her feelings.

“I’m glad you finally accepted your feelings for Chloe. You go sista! But the thing is Chloe is with Mel now. Chloe called me yesterday to let me know that she just asked Mel to be her girlfriend. Of course, Mel said yes. She’s crazy over Chlo. So what are you going to do about it?” Aaron asked, he is proud to be gay and he totally accepts his sister as bisexual…or lesbian? But all he wants is for his little sister to be happy and find a woman who will treat her right.

“I don’t know Aaron…I hope it’s not too late anymore. I’ve hurt her really bad,” Elly said sadly. She knows how much she messed up, and she really doesn’t know if Chloe can ever trust her again. Let alone have a relationship with her. But she cannot give up. She will fight for Chloe no matter how long it takes. Giving up on Chloe means giving up on happiness. And Chloe is her joy. She cannot just let Chloe go.

“Say you really do love Chloe, how can I make sure you’re not going to hurt Chloe again?,” Aaron asked skeptically. Aaron knows Elly is a good person, but she keeps making stupid decisions. Which sadly results to Chloe getting hurt over and over.

“I know I hurt Chloe really bad. But that’s before I realized I am in love with her. I was just really confused. But now that I know, I will never hurt her again. You have my word. Hurting her means risking losing her, and I will not take that risk again. I need Chloe in my life. Chloe is my life.” Elly replied full of conviction.

“I’m not sure if I believe you, but I won’t judge you either. What you need is to prove yourself. Prove that you really do love my sister. Prove that you will never hurt her again. If you choose to go after my sister, I will not stand in your way,” Aaron said honestly. He knows Elly is a good person but he also doesn’t trust her with his sister’s heart. But if they’re really meant to be, he won’t stand in true love’s way. Let the universe decide if they’re really meant to be.

“There is no choice Aaron. I cannot give up on Chloe. I’m barely functioning now that she’s not with me. Life is not worth living without her,” Elly replied sincerely.

“I really hope what you’re saying is true. I like you a little bit more than Mel. But Mel’s not that bad. So far, she’s been really good to Chloe. Chloe can’t stop raving about how Mel treats her like a queen. Looks like you have tough competition sister,” Aaron said. He doesn’t really like Mel but he doesn’t hate her either. As long as Mel keeps treating Chloe right, that’s good enough for him.

“I know. But I will do everything to get Chloe back,” Elly replied, her face full of determination.  

 

**AT SYDNEY**

After their steamy love-making session, Mel and Chloe are both lying in bed naked.

“Babe, what do you think of Mark’s offer? Do you want to go back to Erinsborough?,” Mel asked curiously.

“Well, I do miss my brothers……,” Chloe replied, trying to gauge Mel’s reaction.

“What about Elly? Would you be ok?,” Mel asked. She wants to support whatever Chloe’s decision is but she also want to make sure that Chloe can handle it.

“Well, first of all, I shouldn’t let someone like Elly hinder me from having a good relationship with my family. And second of all, I will avoid her like the plague. Is it ok with you if we come back? Mark already forgave me so I don’t have a reason to stay away from my family anymore” Chloe replied. She knows she will run into Elly if she comes back to Erinsborough, but she is determined to avoid the woman who broke her heart.

“Whatever you want babe, but I’m going to ask you for one thing,” Mel said seriously.

“What is it? I’ll do anything. You’ve been so understanding of my situation. I will do whatever you want me to do,” Chloe said sincerely. She does want to reunite with her brothers and she is surprised Mel agreed to coming back to Erinsborough so easily.

“Well, if we’re coming back to Erinsborough, you have to live with me. I don’t want you living in your brother’s house anymore. I know you made up and all of that, but it’s still probably gonna be awkward after everything that happened,” Mel said.

“That’s it? I thought you’re gonna ask me something big,” Chloe replied feeling confused. She thought Mel’s going to ask her to stay away from Elly. Although she already plans on doing that even without Mel asking.

“That’s it baby. I only want what’s best for you. I just want you to be happy” Mel said smiling.

“You’re the best Mel! I have the best girlfriend in the entire world!,” Chloe happily said while giving Mel a big hug.

“When do you want to move back baby?,” Mel asked.

“Um, maybe next week. I gotta call Mark and Aaron. I have to tell them I’m coming back!,” Chloe said excitedly. She can’t wait to let her brothers know she’s coming home.

Chloe dialed the phone and called Aaron.

“Hi Aaron, I’m just calling to let you know Mel and I decided to come back to Erinsborough. You’ll be seeing us again next week!,” Chloe excitedly told Aaron.

“Wow, that’s great Chlo. I can’t believe you’re really coming back next week. I missed you so much,” Aaron replied, feeling very pleased that their family is going to be whole again.

Elly was talking to Aaron when Chloe called him and she just heard their conversation. Chloe is coming back. She can’t believe her ears. The love of her life is coming back! Now that she has this second chance to get her soulmate back, she’s definitely not going to waste it. Ever since Chloe left, she was a giant wreck. For the first time in three months, she feels excitement, her passion for life coming back. Life now has a meaning and purpose.

_I’m coming for you Chloe._

Review, comment and bookmark.

 

 

 


	11. Love Sweet Love

**AFTER 1 WEEK**

Chloe and Mel moved back to Mel’s old apartment at Erinsborough. They were just moving the last of their things inside the apartment when Chloe’s phone started ringing.

“Hey sis, you in town already?!,” Aaron asked excitedly.

“Yes, Mel and I are just moving our things inside the apartment,” Chloe replied.

“Oh ok. That’s good. Where are you staying? You’re not moving back to the house?,” Aaron asked.

“I know Mark already forgave me but things are just too complicated at the house. We decided to stay at Mel’s old apartment,” Chloe explained. Having her brothers around was nice, but it’s just not an option right now.

“Oh alright. By the way sis, Elly’s been asking about you. What should I tell her?,” Aaron asked.

“Don’t tell her anything. Especially not where I’m staying! I’m trying to avoid her. I don’t really want to see her face after everything she said last time,” Chloe said determined not to see Elly.

“Oops…., she already knows you’re moving back to Erinsborough. She might be just beside me when you called me saying you’re going back. But don’t worry, my lips are sealed on your whereabouts. I will not tell her where you’re staying.,” Aaron said sheepishly. He’s rooting for Elly a bit, but he will respect his little sister’s wishes.

“Thanks bro. I have to go, we still have so many things to unpack. See you soon ok!,” Chloe said, putting the phone down.

 

**BRENNAN HOUSE**

Just as Aaron put his phone down, Elly came out of the door looking for Chloe.

“Hey Aaron, I know Chloe is back in town today. Is she back in her room?,” Elly asked.

“Nope, she’s not staying here anymore. Chloe told me to not tell you where she is staying though,” Aaron replied, feeling sorry for Elly. She seemed so excited to see Chloe.

“Aaron please tell me where she is. I really really want to see her.,” Elly begged like a child asking for candy.

“I’m really sorry Elly. If it was up to me, I would tell you. But Chloe explicitly told me not to tell you where she’s staying. She said she doesn’t want to see you,” Aaron said, feeling bad for Elly. He knows how much the brunette wants to see Chloe. But his loyalty to his sister comes first.

“Ok, but mark my words. I will find out! By hook or by crook, I will find out where is Chloe,” Elly said feeling very determined to see Chloe again.

Elly left the Brennan house feeling very disappointed. She thought this will be the day she finally sees Chloe again. She already prepared her big speech to get Chloe back, but it was in vain. She will not allow this little setback from getting back Chloe though. She’s already been through hell when she lost Chloe, and she will do anything to get her love back.

_Fuck! Where is she? How can I find her? What is the one place in Erinsborough that she has to go to?_

Elly racked her brains looking for ways how to find Chloe.

_Oh, her job! She has to be trying to get her old job back. She must come to the Lassiters at some point…._

Elly realized that Chloe has to work for a living, and she must be trying to get her old job back at the hotel.  So she went back home, grabbed some supplies and threw it in her car. She is a woman on a mission. She will camp outside the Lassiter’s hotel for as long as it takes, until she sees Chloe again.

Two days passed but still no signs of Chloe. Elly just goes home to take a bath for 20 minutes, then comes back as soon as possible to wait for any sign of Chloe.

On the third day, Elly got lucky. She spotted Chloe getting out of her car, and walking towards the hotel. When she saw Chloe again, she was awe-struck. Chloe became even more beautiful. If that was even possible. Chloe was already drop-dead gorgeous, but their separation just made her desire for Chloe intensify to absurd levels.

Elly waited for Chloe to go inside the hotel before following her. She saw Chloe talking animatedly to Terese, but she decided to wait until they are alone to approach Chloe. She saw Chloe going inside the bathroom, so she decided to follow Chloe there.

Chloe was looking at the mirror, re-touching her lipstick, when she heard footsteps entering the bathroom. She thought it was nothing so she continued to put make-up on. Suddenly, she saw Elly’s reflection on the mirror. Chloe froze as she saw Elly was standing very close behind her.

Elly pressed her front to Chloe’s back and looped her arms around Chloe’s waist. She nuzzled Chloe’s neck and inhaled her love’s sweet scent. She trailed her lips sensuously from Chloe’s neck to Chloe’s ear. Elly then moved her hands up to cup Chloe’s firm breasts, squeezing and fondling them lustfully.

“Elly! What are you doing here?,” Chloe asked surprised. She was standing stiffly trying not to be affected by what Elly is doing to her.

Chloe is starting to feel aroused, her pussy getting wet with what Elly is doing to her but she is trying to suppress it.

Elly cupped Chloe’s face softly, and looked at her with a combination of intense lust, and what looks like love? Is she dreaming? Elly is looking at her with love?

“You look even more beautiful my love, I missed you so much,” Elly said, her voice clouded with lust. Elly’s eyes are glazed, looking like she’s daydreaming.

 _Love? Where did that come from? She never called me that before,_ Chloe thought.

Chloe feels as if somebody threw a bucket of ice cold water in her face, starting to get angry as she realized what was happening.

“What the fuck are you doing Elly! Get away from me!” Chloe angrily screamed as she tried to get Elly’s hands off her.

Elly’s body suddenly jerked straight, her eyes becoming alert, as if she just woke up from a very noisy alarm clock.

“I’m so sorry Chlo. This was not how I imagined things to happen. I was just mesmerized by your beauty,” Elly said feeling embarrassed.

“What do you want from me?!,” Chloe demanded, feeling very confused about Elly’s actions.

“Chloe let me explain. I was wrong about everything I said last time. I want you much more than a friend. I love you. I want to be with you. Please, please forgive me,” Elly tried to explain desperately.

“You must be high on drugs! You say you love me, but you married Mark! I tried to stop you from marrying him, but you avoided me like the plague when I tried to talk to you after our night together. Whatever games you’re playing, I’ve had enough!” Chloe angrily said not believing a word coming out of Elly’s mouth.

“I know I hurt you a lot but please believe me. I really do love you. I just realized it. I am in love with you Chlo. I need you in my life. Please give me another chance…,” Elly begged. She knows its an uphill battle to get Chloe to believe her, but it still hurts hearing Chloe reject her.

“Didn’t you hurt me enough? Are you not satisfied with breaking my heart? That you have to come up with a ridiculous lie just to hurt me more? I’m tired Elly. I’m tired of you hurting me over and over. I’m tired of you ignoring me, rejecting me, denying me. I’ve had enough of you. Can you please just leave me alone to heal in peace?,” Chloe said vulnerably.

Elly wants to explain more but seeing Chloe broken dissolved her resolve.

“You’re right. I’ve caused enough damage. I’m so sorry Chlo. Goodbye.” Elly said sadly, starting to walk away.

Elly wants to fight for Chloe, but she didn’t have it in her after seeing how much she broke Chloe. She wants to respect Chloe’s decision to allow her to heal in peace. She started walking out the door to honor Chloe’s wishes. She reached for the doorknob to open it so she could leave Chloe alone.

But instead of opening the doorknob, she locked it shut.

Suddenly, she grabbed Chloe’s hand and led her to an empty bathroom stall. She then pushed Chloe harshly against the wall and started devouring Chloe’s sweet lips.

“I’m sorry Chlo. I can’t help myself anymore, I love you too much,” Elly muttered between kisses.

Her hands roamed around Chloe’s body, her right hand snaking its way under Chloe’s blouse. Elly decided this wasn’t enough so she started unbuttoning Chloe’s blouse and unhooking her bra.

Her mouth watered in hunger seeing Chloe’s stiff, pink nipples, begging to be touched. She lowered her mouth to Chloe’s breasts and started suckling. Fuck, this tastes so good.

Chloe tried to push Elly away but Elly is too strong. Eventually, the pleasure overpowered her, and she allowed Elly to continue her ministrations. The more Elly touched Chloe, the more she wanted her. Chloe’s breasts are so beautiful but she needs more of Chloe. She wants to feel more of Chloe, or else she’ll burst from this raging desire she’s feeling right now. She shut the toilet seat cover close and pushed Chloe down on it. She then yanked Chloe’s skirt off and ripped away her panties quite violently. Seeing Chloe’s delicate pussy lips intensified her desire even more.

Elly kneeled in front of Chloe, right between her legs. Chloe has the most beautiful pink pussy, her pussy lips still glistening wet from arousal. Chloe’s wet pussy is like an irresistible siren calling for a hungry Elly’s lips to taste it. Elly lowered her face to inhale the sweet and musky aroma coming from Chloe’s vagina. The scent of her love is deeply intoxicating, sending intense pleasure signals to her brain. Elly can come right now just from the delicious scent of Chloe’s pussy.

Elly lowered her lips to take a long hot lick between Chloe’s pussy lips. She inhaled deeply again to fill all her senses of everything Chloe. Seeing Chloe, smelling Chloe, touching Chloe, tasting Chloe. She just wants to bury herself deep inside Chloe and never come back, all her senses completely lost in everything Chloe.

She started lapping her tongue up and down Chloe’s wet slit, her nose buried in Chloe’s mound. She cannot get enough of Chloe. Her tongue, lips and teeth wrapping themselves around Chloe’s pussy, trying to get as much delicate flesh as they can. She never imagined burying her face in another woman’s vagina can give her so much intense pleasure. She always thought it was disgusting, but she is so wrong because Chloe’s pussy tastes like the most exquisite meal she’s ever had in her entire life. She now understands why men are so desperate over pussy. It tastes like heaven. Or maybe only Chloe’s pussy tastes like heaven?

She kept on tonguing Chloe’s slit, then she wrapped her lips on Chloe’s sensitive clit. Elly decided this wasn’t enough. She needs more of Chloe. She wants to be inside Chloe. She then inserted her long, slender fingers inside Chloe’s sopping wet entrance and started pumping in and out. She could feel Chloe’s hot, velvety walls clenching around her fingers and this drives her even more mad. Elly got up to capture Chloe’s lips and kissed her deeply, dueling with Chloe’s wet tongue while her fingers are pumping in and out of Chloe at a rapid pace. She could hear the wet smacking sounds created by Chloe’s vagina and her fingers pumping in and out.

She loves feeling the insides of Chloe, it’s as if she’s merging her soul with Chloe’s, a physical expression of the intense love she feels for the woman who owns her heart. Her heart is bursting with so much love and joy knowing that she is being one with Chloe in the most intimate of ways. Gods, she loves this woman so much. She felt Chloe’s body stiffen, signaling she is near her climax. Elly then buried her teeth in Chloe’s neck as Chloe screamed in orgasm, her fingers still buried deep inside Chloe. She waited for Chloe’s body to relax as she came down from her high, then gently pulled her fingers out.

Elly licked her fingers clean, not imagining wasting a drop of precious cum that came out of the woman she loves the most. She then cuddled Chloe, who is still weak from her orgasm.

“I love you so much Chlo. I hope you believe me now. You can’t imagine what you do to me.” Elly softly whispered to a still-drowsy Chloe, the poor woman still not recovered from her full-body orgasm.

Chloe fell fast asleep, feeling too exhausted from her powerful orgasm. She looks so cute sleeping but she cannot stay that way. So Elly dressed herself and Chloe up and carried the sleeping woman to her car. She then drove off and brought Chloe to her room.

Elly is still staring at her sleeping love, thinking how impossibly gorgeous she is even if she’s sleeping.

_I love you so much Chloe Brennan. You are mine._

Comment, review, subscribe!


	12. Crossroads

Chloe opened her eyes and noticed she’s in an unfamiliar room. She looked down at herself, feeling thankful that at least she has some clothes on.

She checked her phone and she saw 8 missed calls from Mel.

Then the last few hours came flooding back to her. She just had passionate sex with Elly!

“Hey beautiful, looks like you’re awake now, do you want something to eat?,” Elly asked smiling. She feels so good now after making love to Chloe. She feels like on cloud-9 and nothing can ruin her day.

“Elly, we just had sex! How can you be smiling right now?!,” Chloe angrily said.

“Of course, I’m smiling. We just had sex. And I love it, it’s the most intense feeling I ever experienced in my life. I love you remember?,” Elly continued cheerfully. Of course she’s happy, who wouldn’t be after having sex with the person they love.

“No, no, no! I just cheated on Mel! I’m the worst girlfriend ever,” Chloe explained feeling pissed off.

“Chlo, I know you’re in a relationship now. But its me you love right? I want you now. We can be together now. I’m ready to be with you and I wont hurt you anymore. God, I know breaking up with Mel is messy, but we can be happy now. Please say you still want to be with me,” Elly pleaded. She knows that Mel and Chloe are in a relationship, but Chloe doesn’t love Mel right? She is the one Chloe loves. She knows its going to be a giant mess, but they can get through this together. They can finally be happy together.

“You don’t get it Elly. I love Mel. I am in love with Mel. She made me so happy the past three months. I want to be with her and I love being with her. And I just ruined everything over a silly fling!,” Chloe angrily replied.

“So you think this is a silly fling?,” Elly asked feeling hurt. To her, this is not a silly fling. She is dead serious about loving Chloe, and making love her to her is a physical expression of the intense love she feels for Chloe.

“This was a mistake. We never should have had sex. I tried to stop it but I still have feelings for you. Mel’s the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time, and I’m not going to ruin that just because you’re horny Elly. I admit I also made a mistake in this. I let my hormones control me like some stupid teenage boy,” Chloe said regretfully. She is feeling so upset right now. She had something good with Mel. Mel treats her right and she does love Mel. Why does everything have to go wrong in her life? Why can’t she just have one second of happiness, without shit hitting the fan.

“So, all of this was a mistake. Maybe it’s a mistake for you. But to me, it means everything. I love you Chlo. I am yours, to do as you wish. My body, my mind, my soul. Everything is yours Chlo. Making love to you is the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought you love me. A few months ago, you love me right? What happened?,” Elly asked feeling confused. She thought Chloe still loves her, and they’re going to be happy together after she confessed her feelings. Maybe that’s a little optimistic. But she was  absolutely sure Chloe still loves her. And as long as Chloe loves her, everything should be alright. What just happened here?

 “I do love you Elly,” Chloe confessed in a soft voice.

“Huh?! I don’t get it. A few seconds ago, you just said you love Mel. And now you’re saying you love me. What is the truth Chloe?,” Elly asked feeling confused. Is Chloe messing with her? Is this some kind of weird punishment for hurting her? Does Chloe want to see her hurt by saying she loves Mel? Elly’s head started to hurt. She just doesn’t understand it at all.

“I am in love with you Elly. But I’m also in love with Mel. I don’t know how it happened, so don’t ask me. But I do know that I am in love with two different people. And it’s really confusing for me. It’s like my heart is split into two, and I do love you both equally,” Chloe tried to explain.

“Is this some kind of sick joke Chloe?,” Elly asked.

“I wish I was joking but I am telling the truth. I was in love with you. I loved you so much Elly. But your hurt me. And Mel came into my life. She saved me from all the hurt and the pain, and she was so wonderful. I can’t help myself but to fall in love with her too. Now, I’m in love with you both. This is so confusing for me.”

“Oh ok,” Elly tried to process this new information. She doesn’t know how she feels about what Chloe just said. But she knows, she’s not ready to give up on Chloe. Elly continued,

“So if you still love me, we can still be together right? I already changed and I am ready to be with you. I will treat you right this time Chlo. Just please give me another chance. I promise I won’t mess it up.” Elly pleaded. If Chloe still loves her, they still have a chance right?

“I wish it’s that simple Elly. I do love you and I also love Mel. The difference is I  don't trust you. I choose to be with Mel. She’s the one who’s always been there for me. She’s the one who took care of me, and had my back all the time. I just can’t hurt her,” Chloe said in a soft voice.

“But you cheated on her! She’s not going to take you back Chloe,” Elly tried to reason out. She is trying to get Chloe to see reason. Even if Mel loves Chloe, she’s going to leave her after finding out Chloe cheated on her.

“Maybe she will. But I still have to try. I have to fight for her. When you love somebody, you just don’t give up on them.” Chloe said determinedly.

“But you love me? Why would you give up on me?,” Elly whined.

“Yes, I do love you. But I also gave you so many chances. Remember Elly, you gave up on me first. Mel’s the one who picked up the pieces after you left me. I. AM. NOT. Going to give up on her. I made a huge mistake and I will pay for it if I have to. But I’m not going to give up on her,” Chloe replied, her mind made up.

“Alright, but remember. You’re gonna come back to me once Mel leaves you after she finds out we had sex. And I will be here waiting. You know my number,” Elly said angrily. She thought if she loves Chloe, and Chloe loves her, they’re going to have a happy ending. This was not what she expected. But she is willing to wait for Chloe. Chloe will be single anyway once Mel finds out the truth. And she will be there, ready to catch Chloe.

“Ok, I have to leave now. Thank you for dressing me up,” Chloe said, checking her things while getting ready to leave.

Elly grabbed Chloe’s arm and pulled her close.

“Seriously Chloe. I love you. And I’m ready to wait for you. I will be here waiting,” Elly said softly, hoping Chloe will understand and come back to her after Mel kicks her out.

Chloe said nothing and just walked straight out the door and out of Elly’s house. Her phone started ringing and she saw it was Mel calling.

“Hey, where are you? I’ve been trying to call you for the past 3 hours but you’re not answering,” Mel said worriedly.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep. I’ll be going home soon. I need to tell you something important,” Chloe replied, feeling very nervous inside although she didn’t show it in her voice.

“Alright, see you soon love,” Mel said, saying goodbye.

 

**CHLOE**

Chloe headed back to her and Mel’s apartment. Her heart dropped to her stomach, feeling very nervous about telling Mel the truth. She did something unforgiveable, and she knows this is going to be very messy. Not telling Mel crossed her mind, but she owes Mel the truth. She truly loves the woman, and she wants to be with her forever. But she knows, if they’re going to have a real relationship, they have to be absolutely honest with each other.

She opened the door very slowly, trying to delay the inevitable heartache that’s coming after this. This is absolutely nerve-wracking but she has no choice but to go through with it.

As soon as she opened the door, an excited Mel ran towards her and hugged her tight.

“Hey babe, where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you. I just made your favorite lasagna. I thought we could have lasagna and movie night today,” Mel said happily.

Mel noticed Chloe’s solemn expression and wondered why.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen at work?” Mel asked feeling very concerned about Chloe’s well-being.

“No love. Work’s fine. There is something else that happened though. I think we got to sit down for this,” Chloe replied in a very soft voice, barely a whisper.

“Ok…Whatever it is, as long as we’re together, we’re gonna be ok. I will always be here for you. To love you, to support you, whatever you need my love,” Mel said, her eyes full of love and adoration for Chloe.

“Love, I just made a huge mistake. I did something that will make you hate me,” Chloe said sullenly.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me baby. There is nothing in this world that can make me hate you,” Mel encouraged for Chloe to continue.

“I hope you still think that way after hearing me. But if not, I understand. I did something unforgiveable,” Chloe continued.

Mel was starting to get nervous. Chloe looked really serious.

“Today, I was at work, talking to Terese about the new floorplans for the hotel. Then, I went to the bathroom to re-touch my make-up. Suddenly, I saw Elly standing behind me. I told her to get out. But instead of getting out, she locked the door and kissed me. I tried to get her off me, but she’s too strong and I eventually gave in. We had sex. I’m so so sorry Mel. Please forgive me. I will do anything to make it up to you. I promise this was a huge mistake and I’ll never do it again. I’m so so stupid….Please love…please don’t leave me….” Chloe cried hysterically, tears streaming down her face.

Mel froze. She remained silent and just said nothing. Her face looked grim and her body is stiff. She remained that way for awhile, the silence unbearable.

Chloe held her breath, nervously waiting for Mel’s response. She’s afraid if she moves even an inch, all hell would break loose.

Mel swallowed, eyes blinking slowly, her brain trying to process what Chloe just said. It hurts. God it hurts so much! She tried to speak but the words won’t come out of her mouth.

“Please say something..” Chloe said in a very soft voice, you can barely hear it.

“I don’t know what to say. You hurt me Chloe. You hurt me so much,” Mel said.

“I know. Please don’t leave me baby. I will do anything. I promise I won’t hurt you again like this. Just please give me one more chance. Just one more chance,” Chloe begged desperately, she is now down on her knees, kneeling down in front of Mel.

“Get up and look at me. I want you to look at me straight in the eyes Chloe,” Mel said.

Chloe did as she was told and looked at Mel’s eyes, feeling guilty and embarrassed.

Mel took Chloe’s hands and looked at her straight in the eye.

“You hurt me Chloe. What you did hurts me so much. If it was someone else who did that to me, I would have ruined their life……But you’re not just anybody. You’re the love of my life. And I am not letting you go that easy. You and me, we’re together forever. I cannot leave you, even if I want to. Not that I want to. But I love you too much. I don’t know if I can forgive you yet, but we’re going to be ok. We are not going to separate because of this. I am not letting you go whatever happens. You. Are. Mine. Tell me. Do you really love me Chlo? Or are you just saying you want to be with me because you feel guilty?” Mel asked wanting to know the truth.

“I really do love you Mel. I promise I’m telling the truth 100%. But I don’t want to lie, I also have feelings for Elly. But to answer your question, yes. I am 100% in love with you, and I want to be with you forever,” Chloe said sincerely, hoping Mel will believe her too. Yes, she really does love Mel and no, Mel is not just a rebound. She really, truly does love Mel.

“Then, that’s all that matters to me.” Mel replied.

“Really love? Are you sure?,” Chloe asked disbelievingly. She’s pretty sure she deserved so much more for hurting Mel. She expected screaming, shouting, things flying around the room and getting broken. But she never expected this.

“Yes. But you owe me big time,” Mel said.

“I will do anything. Absolutely anything. You want us to move back to Sydney? Done. You want me to never see Elly again? Done. Whatever you want…Just tell me,” Chloe offered, trying to make up for her mistake.

“I just want one thing from you my love. All I want is you. Promise me that we will always be together forever. That we will not separate no matter what happens, no matter how hard it becomes. That we will always understand and forgive each other. I cannot lose you under any circumstance my love. You’re my only joy in life. You’re the only one who makes me want to keep breathing. Without you, there is nothing.” Mel said softly. It is true that Chloe hurt her, but she cannot afford to lose Chloe. She’d rather die first than give up Chloe.

“Baby, I promise that I will always love you and never give up on you. I promise that we will always be together, no matter what. You have my word. You and me are together forever.” Chloe said full of conviction. She means everything she said 100%.

Mel broke a smile, and she is now grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Now, I want you to start making it up to me baby. Get out of your clothes and make love to me, right now!,” Mel demanded playfully.

This is going to be a long night.

Guys, help! I’m at a crossroads. I don’t know what to write after this. Give me some suggestions. Do you want Chloe/Mel? Or Chloe/Elly ? or like a threesome? I am NEVER going to make Mel a bad guy in here. So options are:

Option 1. Chloe/Elly, Mel dies. haha. but they're going to be happy for a long time before this happens. Mel will die first before giving up Chloe. She will never give up Chloe willingly.

Option 2. Chloe/Mel, Elly is left pining. They still love each other but they're not going to be together.

Option 3. Chloe/Elly/Mel threesome throuple.

                        Option 3.1= Mel/Chloe/Elly are all together equally.

                        Option 3.2 = Mel and Elly share Chloe but Mel and Elly are not together

Comment and suggest what you want me to do?! Please help! Comment please on what you want me to do. I tried thinking of every possible situation but I cant decide what to do next.


	13. Love Never Dies

**POLL WINNER:** Hey guys, Chloe/Elly pairing won. So that’s what I’m gonna do. But before they have their happy ending, there’s going to be a lot of trials. Because if there’s no drama, there’s nothing else to write and the fic is going to end. We want a longer fic right. Haha. And I’m kinda angry at Elly on the show cause she’s still chasing Mark, so I will make her work hard for Chloe here. But this is definitely going to be Chloe/Elly endgame.

Elly was having lunch at her apartment when somebody rang the doorbell.

DING-DONG!

She opened the door and saw an angry Mel, standing with her hands on her hips.

“Hey bitch. I know what you did to my girlfriend,” Mel confronted her angrily.

Elly was speechless, not knowing what to say. She knows she did something wrong, she is embarrassed by it, but she doesn’t regret.

How do say to someone, “Im sorry I slept with your girlfriend. But I’m not really sorry. I’d do it again given the chance.” So she just shut her mouth and let Mel continue her angry rant.

“Listen to me you stupid bitch. If you think Chloe and me are going to break up because she slept with your sorry ass, you’re going to be very disappointed. Chloe is mine, and I’m never letting her go. Ever. I know you’re hoping I would break up with Chloe and you two can happily sail in the sunset, but you are so wrong. I’m not stupid like you, who let Chloe go and exchanged Chloe for her boring brother. So, stay away from my girlfriend!,” Mel huffed angrily.

“I love Chloe,” Elly tried to explain, as if that justifies her actions.

“Ya, I know. She’s the best, isn’t she? Chloe deserves to be number one, and she is number one with me. What did you do to her again? You denied her, you rejected her. You slept with her and threw her out like yesterday’s garbage. You avoided her like the plague, and you married her brother. Need I say more? I love her, and I will treat her right, unlike you. You don’t deserve her. So if you want what’s best for her, stay the hell away.” Mel added, making Elly remember how bad she treated Chloe.

Elly just stayed silent. She knows everything that Mel said is true. She is 100% guilty of all those things, she treated Chloe so horribly. Maybe Mel is right. She doesn’t deserve Chloe. Maybe its best to leave Chloe alone to be happy with Mel.

After Mel left, Elly was left pondering with her thoughts.

She never liked Mel, but what Mel said is 100% true. She rejected Chloe, slept with her, and after that, avoided Chloe like the plague. She continued to reject Chloe even after Chloe begged her to not marry Mark. Is being with her the best thing for Chloe? What does she have to offer Chloe. She’s broke and unemployed. She doesn’t even have her own apartment, she’s just living with her Aunt Susan. Mel makes more money than her with her lucrative real estate deals.

How can she afford to pay for Chloe’s medical needs when the time comes? She’s a liar, a cheater who’s insecure with a low self-esteem. Chloe deserves better. She loves Chloe enough to do what’s best for her. But can she really stay away from Chloe? It’s going to be hard. But for Chloe, she’s going to try.

 

**AFTER 1 YEAR**

Elly tried to stay away from Chloe, but she’s at her wits end now. It’s been already 1 year. 1 year of pure torture. She’s like a living corpse now, the light drained from her eyes. She feels like life lost all its meaning, that there is no reason to live now. Its been an endless cycle of feelings of emptiness and intense pain and longing. She can’t keep on going like this. She has to do something.

She already 100% proved she NEEDS Chloe in her life. Living without Chloe is just unbearable. She already tried living without Chloe, and she just found out that its simply impossible. And if she has to keep going like this for 1 more month, she is seriously going to end her life soon. So she has to make a decision. She only has two choices now.

End her life or try to get Chloe back. She is so desperate for Chloe that she will accept any place in Chloe’s life. Whether it be a lover, or a friend. Of course, she wants to marry Chloe, but she would accept even just being a friend just to have Chloe back in her life.

Elly explored her options. Can she really end her life by her own hand?  Will she be brave enough to go through it? What about her family, Susan and Bea? Can she really bear to see them heartbroken?

She honestly searched for the answers inside herself. She simply cannot live a life without Chloe anymore, and she’d rather kill herself than live another month in pure agony. But she also doesn’t want to hurt Susan and Bea, if she can help it. That leaves her with one option left. Get Chloe back, in whatever way Chloe will allow.

She will do anything to get Chloe to take her back. Whatever that means. If that means, she has to shout to the world that she loves Chloe, and come out of the freaking closet, she will. Although she’s probably not lesbian, or even bisexual. She’s just Chloe-sexual. If that means, she has to share Chloe with Mel and be a mistress, then so be it. If that means, she will be Chloe’s friend and just watch her from the sidelines, she will accept it. She is desperate enough to accept any crumbs Chloe will throw her way. As long as she can be in Chloe’s life again, she will endure it no matter how hard it is. Because there is nothing more difficult, than living a life without Chloe.

 

**CHLOE’S POV**

Life is supposed to be good right now. She has a good job. Her relationship with her family is stronger than ever before. And she has the perfect girlfriend, who loves and supports her no matter what. She does love Mel, very much so. And they’re actually quite happy together. But there is still a big Elly-shaped hole in her heart. A hole that still remains even after 1 year has passed.

She thought she can forget about Elly, now that she has Mel. But she cannot be more wrong. She still misses Elly everyday, and her heart still yearns for Elly. But after cheating on Mel, she cannot afford to mess up again. She doesn’t understand her stupid heart. Why does she still love Elly, even after everything Elly did to hurt her? She really really wants to see Elly again, but she is also scared to lose Mel. She loves Mel just as much as Elly. But Mel is a sure deal. She knows Mel. She knows that Mel will never leave her ever.

Mel maybe a little crazy, but once Mel decided on something, that is it. Once something is hers, she’s like a dog that is clamped to a bone. Mel’s always been intense like this, and goes full out 100% on everything she does. Especially with love. To be honest, if she’s not in love with Mel, she might get a little freaked out with that behavior. But at the same time, she also feels very safe and secure with Mel. Mel is really so perfect. But she still can’t get Elly out of her mind, and out of her heart. She doesn’t know what to do anymore. She cannot leave Mel because she also loves Mel.

But her heart also cannot stop beating for Elly. And even if she does pursue Elly, she cannot also be in a relationship with two people at the same time. They will never allow it. Her morals and conscience cannot also bear it anyway. This whole love triangle drama is tearing her apart on the inside. She feels so lost, so confused on what to do. Chloe prays that things will get better soon.

 

**ELLY**

Once Elly decided she needs Chloe in her life, she started thinking of a plan to get Chloe. As far as she knows, Chloe is still working at the Lassiters. So maybe she will give Chloe a visit again. She doesn’t really have any idea of what to say to Chloe, but she decided whatever it is, it must be the truth. No more lies this time. She lied to Mark before and it ruined their relationship. She’s not going to sabotage her relationship with Chloe even before it began just because of lying. She really wants to see Chloe now, like right now.

So Elly looked at her wrist watch and saw its 10:00AM. Perfect! She will be at the Lassiters just before lunchbreak and she will have enough opportunity to have a talk with Chloe. Elly took a shower and dressed up to prepare for her visit to Chloe. She dressed as seductively as possible, but still remaining casual and respectable. She wants to get all the leverage she can for this very important visit. For her, this is not just a simple visit. It’s a matter of life and death. Chloe accepting her would totally change her life for the better. But Chloe rejecting her means the end of the world for her.

 

**JUST BEFORE LUNCH BREAK AT THE LASSITERS**

Elly already spotted Chloe just before her lunch break, but she was waiting to approach Chloe. She feels a little nervous because she has no idea how this would turn out. But she will not leave until Chloe allows her back into her life. No  matter how low she has to sink, she will do it for Chloe. She’ll swallow her pride and reputation, just to have Chloe back.

As she saw Chloe about to leave for lunch, she ran up to Chloe and approached her.

“Hey Chlo, can we talk now?,” Elly asked, trying to sound casual, although her heart is beating so fast inside.

“I’m busy Elly. I don’t have time,” Chloe replied blandly.

“It’s really important. Please Chloe. I won’t bother you if this is not important,” Elly pleaded, now starting to sound really serious.

“Alright, we can talk at the empty conference room down the hall so we can have some privacy,” Chloe replied.


	14. Friends or Lovers?

**AT THE CONFERENCE ROOM**

“What do you want Elly? Make it fast,” Chloe demanded, hands on her hips.

Elly was stunned, its as if her brain stopped working. It’s been a very long time since she’s been with Chloe in the same room. And right now, she is so affected by Chloe’s presence. All the pleasure signals in her brain are going into overdrive. All her feelings for Chloe are being brought to the surface, magnified 1000 times, intense longing, lust, love and desire. She is now looking intently at Chloe’s luscious lips, and wondering if they taste as sweet as they look like.

“Hey Elly, you still there?,” Chloe asked, noticing Elly looks like she’s in a haze.

“Oh ok! Sorry!,” Elly replied startled. She forgot what she was supposed to say. Her mind going blank, focusing only on the beauty in front of her.

“What do you want to say again?,” Chloe asked.

“Oh right, I forgot! I just want to say….Chloe, I missed you so so much within the past year. I just realized I need you in my life, and I really really want to be with you….What do say?,” Elly asked hopefully.

“You want to be with me? Like friends? Or what?,” Chloe asked, just making sure what Elly meant.

“Well, to be honest, I want you so much more than friends. I still love you…and I want to be with you. I’m ready to show the whole world that I do love you, and I will be proud to call you mine. I’m not ashamed or embarrassed anymore….if…..” Elly trailed, stopping her declaration as she noticed Chloe’s face contorting into disbelief.

“Elly, I’m still with Mel. I can’t be with you,” Chloe said stiffly, but deep inside her heart is fluttering hearing Elly say she loves her.

“Or….we can also be friends….Just friends Chloe…anything with you is better than having none of you at all….please, we can be just like the old times….I swear I will respect your relationship with Mel and I will just be your friend,” Elly said, trying to convince Chloe to accept any relationship with her. That is so much better than not being with Chloe at all.

“To be honest, I do miss you El,” Chloe said in a soft voice, her voice laced with longing.

“Really! So does that mean we can be friends again? We’ll be just like before, and we’ll have mani-pedis, girl time, whatever you want!” Elly said excitedly, thinking of all the things she wants to do with Chloe.

Chloe’s face turned grim……she does not want to disappoint Elly, but she has to tell her the truth.

“I don’t know Elly. I have to ask Mel ok. I just can’t make decisions like that now, I do respect our relationship” Chloe said in a low voice, trying to lessen the impact of her words. She knows Elly’s going to be very disappointed with what she said.

“Let me talk to Mel! I will convince her!,” Elly offered desperately.

“No, it’s fine. I will talk to Mel. I’ll ask her if its ok if we can be friends again. Ok?,” Chloe said trying to reassure Elly, after she saw how panicked Elly was when said she don’t know if they can be friends again.

“Thank you Chlo. You’re the best!” Elly said happily giving Chloe a big hug.

Elly did not let go of Chloe. She missed touching and holding Chloe’s body, she’s been long deprived of this immense pleasure so she’s going to try to make this last…Touching Chloe feels so good….Right now, her brain is being flooded by love and pleasure hormones…She started to unconsciously nuzzle Chloe’s neck and inhale her love’s sweet scent. Chloe always smelt so good, unlike Mark who smells like sweat sometimes. She was about to lower her head to Chloe’s neck to taste it….her mouth waters just looking at it, when Chloe fake-coughed to get her attention. Chloe extracted herself from Elly’s arms and took a step back to create some distance.

“I think that’s enough for today. Is that all?,” Chloe asked hurriedly, trying to end this conversation.

“Yup, thank you so much Chlo….I promise you won’t regret having me in your life again,” Elly said, still trying to sell the idea to Chloe.

“Ok, bye now” Chloe said as she is walking towards the door, effectively ending the conversation.

Chloe sighed in relief after she got out of the room. Whew! That was close. She was so tempted to let Elly suckle her neck, but she is alert enough to stop it from happening…Her heart still beating at 100 miles per hour now. She quickly got out of Lassiter’s to regain her composure. Everything about meeting Elly for the first time again in 1 year had her rattled to the core. Yes, she hoped to see Elly again, but actually seeing her in the flesh, it’s indescribable.She started to feel intense yearning for the woman again, she wanted to touch her again, she wanted to taste her again.

Good thing she has very good self control or else, something would have happened again. She really wants to be friends with Elly again, so she just have to lock these feelings away and hide them in the closet. If she wants a real shot at having Elly back in her life as a friend, she has to be better at controlling her feelings. She will try her hardest, for everybody's sake, for Mel, for her sanity and for Elly. She prays to all the gods to let her be strong enough to resist the temptation of one very sweet Miss Conway. This will be the death of her.

 

**MEL’S APARTMENT – AFTER CHLOE’S WORK (EVENING)**

Mel and Chloe are in bed cuddling, both of them are tired after a full day’s work.

“Hey babe, how’s work?,” asked Mel, seeing Chloe had something in mind.

“Something happened at work today babe,” Chloe replied curtly.

“Hm, what is it?,” Mel asked curiously.

“Elly came to the hotel and asked if we could be friends again,” Chloe replied, omitting the fact that Elly told her she is in love with her.

“What did you say babe?,” Mel asked, wanting to know what Chloe said to Elly.

“Well, I told her I will ask you about it. I said I respect our relationship and I have to get your opinion,” Chloe replied.

“That’s a good girl!” Mel happily said kissing Chloe on the cheek.

“So what do you think love? Can Elly and I be friends again,” Chloe said trying to sound casual, but deep inside she is hoping Mel says yes.

“I never liked that bitch, but she was a good friend to you in the past. Can you promise to behave and not to do any monkey business with her? Can I trust you on that?,” Mel asked.

“Of course love. I’d never do anything to hurt you. You have my word on that. I will never try to do anything funny. So will you allow it now?,” Chloe asked hopefully, trying not to look excited. She thought Mel would outright reject the idea, but it seems like Mel is considering it.

“Hmmm….Let me think about it. I’d like to talk to Elly. I want to make sure she won’t hurt you again babe. Tell her to come talk to me if she wants my permission,” Mel said coyly.

“But if Elly is really sincere that she only wants friendship, will you allow it babe?” Chloe asked still pushing for an answer.

“Well, I want to ask you babe. Do you want to be Elly’s friend again? And when I say friend, I mean friend only. No funny business.” Mel asked Chloe.

“Well, she was my best friend before. Yes, I do want to be her friend. And only her friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I promise I will not do anything that will break your trust,” Chloe said trying to look as honest as she can.

“Well, in that case, if I see Elly can be trusted, I will allow it. But if I see she has other motives, then I will not. Sounds fair enough?,” Mel asked.

“You’re the best babe! Everyday, you prove to me that being with you again is the best decision I ever made. I love you so much.” Chloe said happily. She can’t believe how lucky she is with Mel. Mel always tries to make her happy.

“Anything to make you happy my love.” replied a smiling Mel. She promised to herself that she will make Chloe the happiest woman in the world. She doesn’t like that Elly bitch, but she will try to see if Elly is worthy of being Chloe’s friend again. If that makes Chloe happy. She was never this sappy, but her love for Chloe makes her so much more understanding and romantic than her usual bitch self.

 

**CHLOE POV**

Chloe picked up her phone and dialed Elly’s number.

“Hey Elly, are you busy now?,” Chloe asked.

“Nope. Why? Did Mel say yes already,” Elly asked giddily, trying to hide her excitement.

“Well no……”

Elly tried to hide her disappointment but Chloe continued…

“But she asked me tell you that if you want to be my friend again, you should talk to her.” Chloe said

“Oh ok. Well, that’s much better than I expected. Sure, I’ll come talk to her. Can you tell me where does she work now? I assume you don’t want to give your home address, so I’ll just drop by her office.” Elly said, feeling so pumped up right now. She never expected Mel to agree to her being friends with Chloe so this is a pleasant surprise.

“Sure, it’s at 915 Woodside Ave.” Chloe replied.

“Thanks Chloe. I hope she says yes. By the way, I never asked, I just assumed you want to be friends again. Do you want to be my friend again?,” Elly asked, wanting to hear that Chloe still wants her, even only as a friend.

“Yes, El. I do want you back in my life,” Chloe replied,

 _And not only as a friend_ , Chloe thought.

“I’m so glad to hear that Chlo. I thought you’d never want to see me again,” Elly said.

“Oh well, I gotta go now. Terese is making me revise some contracts. She’ll have my ass if I don’t finish them by today. Bye El,” Chloe said, trying to cut the conversation short.

“Bye too Chloe. See you soon,” Elly replied, reluctant to put the phone down, but she has no choice as the line went dead already.

_I really want to see you soon my love. I will make sure of that. You’ve been away from me for far too long._

Need 2 comments from at least 2 different people for an update.


	15. Start of Something New

Elly decided to give Mel a visit today, she just can’t wait anymore.

 

**MEL’S OFFICE BUILDING (RECEPTIONIST)**

“Hey, is Melissa Lohan in?,” Elly asked the receptionist.

“Yes, she’s in. Do you have an appointment maam?,” asked the receptionist.

“Nope. But can you please tell her Elly Conway is looking for her,”, Elly replied

“Just a minute maam, I’ll give her a call,” the receptionist replied, while dialing the phone.

“Ok mam….you can go up now. Miss Lohan is at Unit 915.”

“Ok, thanks a lot!”

 

**MEL’S OFFICE**

“Hey Mel…,” Elly greeted Mel awkwardly, not sure if she’ll make some small talk or go straight to the point.

“Nice to see you here Elly, what do you want?,” Mel asked smiling cunningly.

“Well, I think Chloe told you already. I want to be friends with her again. But she told me, she has to ask you for permission…..So here I am, asking for permission for Chloe and I to be friends again, is that ok?,” Elly asked, holding her breath waiting for an answer. She really hopes Mel says yes.

“Woah….woah..woah…it’s not that easy…..you know Chloe is my life. I won’t let her be friends with somebody who might hurt her,” Mel replied, stopping Elly right there.

“What do you want me to do to prove that I’m serious about her?,” Elly asked. She will do anything just to have Chloe back.

“Well, do you want to be Chloe’s friend, and only Chloe’s friend? No funny business? Can you confirm that for me.,” Mel asked. She’s just making sure they’re on the same page.

“Yes, I will only be Chloe’s friend. I will not cross that boundary,” Elly confirmed, saying she will be only Chloe’s friend, instead of saying she only wants to be Chloe’s friend. Because she wants to be more than friends with Chloe, but she will only act as a friend.

“Ok. I just want to make it crystal. And just so you don’t get to be smart on me, I will make it absolutely clear. You will only be friends with Chloe, and you will not cross that line. Crossing the line means kissing on the mouth, touching any of the following body parts in ANY way – breasts, pussy and ass. And allowing yourself to be touched on those body parts. Chloe’s body is mine. Got it?” Mel asked exactingly, looking very serious.

“Ok done. Is that all?” Elly asked, hoping Mel agrees now.

“Hm, well…..there has to be consequences for violating the rules. What will be your punishment if you violate our agreement?,” Mel asked.

“I don’t know. You tell me, I’m willing to do anything” Elly replied.

“Anything? How about you promise to get out of Chloe’s life and never show your face to us again. If you violate our agreement, you have to move out of Erinsborough while Chloe still lives here. If Chloe lives, visits or travel somewhere else, you also have to avoid her and not live in the same city. Those are my conditions. Take it or leave it.” Mel said, she is not asking Elly’s opinion, she is telling Elly. It is what it is.

“Ok, I will agree to that.” Elly says, deep inside feeling a little sad, cause it looks like Chloe and her doesn’t have any chance to be lovers anymore. But friendship is better than nothing, so she’ll take it.

“Alright, you got yourself a deal Miss Conway. And remember, don’t mess this up. You don’t want to mess with me, ok?” Mel said with a wink, but you can feel her unsaid threat. Although Mel said it while smiling, it gave Elly the chills cause she knows you don’t want to mess with Mel, she’s a psychopath.

 

**CHLOE AND MEL’S APARTMENT**

Chloe was watching TV on the couch when Mel came out the front door.

“Hey babe, Elly visited me at my office today.” Mel said.

“What did she say?” Chloe asked, pretending not to know, but in fact, she’s been waiting for the news all day.

“Well, she wanted to be friends with you again.” Mel replied.

“And? Did you agree to it?” Chloe asked, trying to contain her excitement.

“Yes, but only under certain conditions. She has to follow some rules.” Mel said.

“What rules?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Well, I said she should only be friends with you, and not to do anything more than that. I was specific about it too. No kissing on the mouth, no touching breasts, ass and pussy in any way.” Mel answered a curious Chloe.

“Wow. That is very specific. Fair enough” Chloe said, looks like Mel’s making sure Elly won’t be able twist her words.

“There’s more. If she violates those terms, she’ll have to leave Erinsborough. And if you happen to live somewhere else besides Erinsborough, she cannot live in the same city as you.” Mel added.

“That sounds harsh. But I’m sure she won’t do anything to jeopardize our friendship.” Chloe said.

“And same goes for you. If you touch Elly in that way, you have to choose, her or me.” Mel said.

“Ok. I will agree to that. I know to myself I will not break your trust,” Chloe said convincingly. She does love Mel and she will not do anything to ruin their relationship.

“Will you promise to tell me if Elly touches you in an inappropriate way?” Mel asked.

“Sure babe, I promise.” Chloe replied.

“Alright love. Enough of this Elly talk. How’s your day?” Mel asked.

Deep inside, Chloe feels so excited. She’s going to be with Elly again. She missed that woman so much, but she has to be very careful. Messing up means losing Elly forever.

 

**CHLOE ON THE PHONE**

Chloe dialed Elly’s number. She waited for Mel to sleep before calling Elly.

“Hey El” Chloe greeted chirpily.

“Hi Chloe, What’s up?” Elly asked.

“Mel just got home and she told me you had a talk.” Chloe said excitedly.

“Yup, I went to her office today to ask her if we can be friends again,” Elly confirmed.

“She told me she will allow our friendship, as long as you follow her rules. Which I think is quite reasonable,” Chloe continued.

“To be honest, I find not touching you very hard. You are so sexy.. I miss you so much Chlo. But if that’s the only thing keeping me from you, I will do it.” Elly confessed.

Chloe was surprised by Elly’s bold confession. Well, Mel didn’t say flirting wasn’t allowed. She just said no French kissing and no touching on the forbidden body parts. Chloe just ignored what Elly said and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“Well, now that we’re friends. What do you want to do?” Chloe asked, changing the topic.

“Let’s hang out. Are you free tomorrow? We can go to the mall…watch movies, eat at a restaurant. Whatever you want.” Elly said. Heck, she’d watch a horror movie if Chloe wants to and she absolutely HATES horror movies, she is such a scaredy cat.

“Ya sure. I’m free after work. You can pick me up at the Lassiters.” Chloe said, trying to hide her excitement. She can’t wait to spend time with Elly again. It’s been far too long since she really spent quality time with her love.

“Great. See you tomorrow then,” Elly said. _It’s a date, at least for me._ Elly thought inside her head.

“Alright. I gotta go now. Mel’s starting to wake up.” Chloe said, hanging up the phone.

“Bye Chlo” Elly said. _Bye love,_ she said to no one, Chloe already put the phone down.

Tomorrow cannot come soon enough for Elly. She knows she promised Mel that she will only act as Chloe’s friend, but that doesn’t mean a girl can’t dream. In her imagination, Chloe is her girl and tomorrow, they’re going out on a date. She’s going to pick up her beloved from work, and she’s going to be a gentleman. or gentlewoman? She swears she’s going to make Chloe feel special, she’s going to make up for all the hurt and pain she caused the woman she loves. She promised to herself Chloe will feel loved, even though they can’t be more than friends.

_I will show you how much I love you Chlo. You will see._

If you want updates, comment please. Commenting doesn't take long, but writing a chapter takes hours of my time. At least 2 comments from 2 different people to unlock next update. P.S. shoutout to Michelle, my faithful reader! thanks Dear for your continued support. 


	16. Movie Time

Elly is so excited because today’s the day Chloe and her is going out for a movie. _Or a date_ , in her head, a girl can dream. She wanted to make a good impression, running a list of things she must not forget to do in her head. She already prepared her little black dress, not too slutty, but not too uptight as well. Earlier, she also went to the flower shop and bought some sunflowers for Chloe. Sunflowers are supposed to symbolize friendship, she wanted to get some roses, but she’s trying to be discreet. A gentleman is also always on time, and never makes a lady wait, so she made sure to set her alarm two hours before she has to go to the Lassiters.  

She wanted to make Chloe feel like a lady, something she never made Chloe feel before while she was busy chasing Mark. That was a big mistake, and she’ll do her best to make up for it. She already lost Chloe as a romantic partner to Mel, she is not going to lose this fragile friendship between them as well. It’s all she has left of Chloe, since Mel made it very clear that Chloe and her are never going to act more than friends, else suffer the consequences. Yes, she said “ACT”, not “BE”. Because to her, Chloe and her will always be more than friends, although their actions can only be limited to friendship.

She was trying her dress on, when Bea saw her…

“Looking hot, who’s the lucky man you’re going on a date with?;” Bea asked curiously.

“Oh no. Chloe and I are just going to watch movies later, no man involved,” Elly clarified.

“Well, you look hot. And Chloe already have a girlfriend. Mel right? Don’t tell me you’re having an affair,” Bea said confused. Erinsborough is a small town and everybody knows Chloe and Mel are together, being the town’s hot lesbian couple.

“Oh no. We’re only friends. Chloe is absolutely loyal to Mel. We’re just going to have some friendly fun,” Elly corrected. She hated being reminded that Chloe is not hers, that she has to pretend to want only friendship from Chloe. She hates it that her love is in the arms of another woman and not her. If only she can turn back time again when Chloe declared her love, and tried to get her to not marry Mark. She hates it that she’s been too stupid to not see what was in front of her. She already had Chloe on the palm of her hands, but she let her go, and for what? Mark? Sure he was handsome, but she doesn’t need him like she needs Chloe. She doesn’t desire him like she desires Chloe.

Good thing she bumped her head on the wall and realized how much Chloe means to her. Better late than never. She looked at the clock and realized she has to go soon. It’s a little early, but she’d rather wait than to make Chloe wait, so she hurriedly prepared and dashed out the door.

**AT THE LASSITERS**

_“Hey Chlo, I’m here at the lobby now. Text me when you’re out”._ , Elly sent a text to Chloe.

 _“Sure, just give me a minute. I’m almost done,”_ came back Chloe’s reply.

Elly was sitting at the hotel lobby, nervously anticipating Chloe’s arrival. She already checked herself on her compact 20x and she knows she looks good.

“Hi El, you’ve been waiting long?,” Chloe asked while approaching her. Chloe looks like a goddess wearing her signature long sleeved white blouse, short skirt and high heels. She loves it when Chloe has her hair up in a high ponytail exposing her neck, she just wants to sick her teeth in that delicious neck. It must smell so good, just like Chloe always does, her mouth starting to salivate.

“Na, it’s only been a few minutes. Shall we go?” asked Elly, standing up and offering her arm to Chloe.

Chloe just stood awkwardly for a few minutes, not knowing whether to accept the offered arm or not. But she saw Elly getting embarrassed, so she decided to link her arms to Elly’s. Besides arm-linking is not included in Mel’s rules, friends always do this right?

“By the way, I got sunflowers for you. Don’t worry, sunflowers mean friendship. Nothing romantic about it all. Friends give each other sunflowers all the time,” Elly said defensively, handing Chloe the bouquet of sunflowers.

“It’s alright El. No need to get your panties in a bunch. Thanks so much by the way. They’re lovely,” Chloe said, admiring the flowers. Looks like Elly spent a bunch on the bouquet because the flower arrangement is gorgeous, and it doesn’t look cheap. She can tell because she usually handles the flower arrangements for the hotel, just like the big heart bouquet outside the hotel last Valentine’s day.

She feels a little giddy inside, knowing that Elly put a lot of effort in their friendly movie date. Not only did Elly gave her flowers, she also noticed Elly was dressed to impressed, while looking decent enough to pass for an innocent night between friends. In the past, Elly doesn’t even bother to put on make-up whenever they hang out, and she usually just wears plain flats or rubber shoes. Right now, Elly is wearing light make up, but you can tell that a lot of effort was put into it because it looks flawless. She is also wearing three-inch heels, which is highly unusual of Elly.

“Alright, let’s get going now, my lady, the movie house awaits” Elly said gallantly, leading them to her car parked just outside Lassiters.

Elly chivalrously opened the car door for Chloe before going to the driver’s seat. She made sure Chloe’s wearing a seatbelt before she started the car, fastening Chloe’s seatbelt herself.

“El, I’m not a child. I know how to wear a seatbelt,” Chloe weakly protested, but deep inside she enjoys this new Elly.

“I know Chlo, but I love doing it for you. I love taking care of you. Let me ok? I won’t do anything inappropriate,” Elly explained, hoping Chloe doesn’t find her too clingy or weird.

“Ok El. Thanks for caring.” Chloe said smiling.

Elly drove in comfortable silence, she wants to admire Chloe’s beauty but she has to keep her eyes on the road.

Elly took Chloe’s left hand, leaving only one hand to do the driving.

“Is this ok?,” Elly asked Chloe, referring to the hand-holding.

“Ya. I guess it’s ok,” Chloe said, finding it a little weird, but she enjoys it too much to say an outright No.

“Chlo, I just want to say sorry. For all the things I’ve done to hurt you. For denying you, for rejecting you, for avoiding you. I acted like you’re the only one who has feelings for me, when I’m feeling the same way. Will you forgive me?,” Elly asked, she is really sorry for all the horrible things she made Chloe feel, and she hopes Chloe can forgive her.

“It’s in the past Elly. Consider it forgiven. Besides I’m with Mel now, so it shouldn’t matter. We’re friends now, so why don’t we just enjoy what we have right now?,” Chloe said with a smile, dismissing the confession of love in Elly’s declaration.

 _Ouch!_ Elly wanted Chloe to forgive her past actions, but not to ignore her confession. She figured Chloe’s pretty serious with this friendship thing. To be honest, she’s low-key trying to make this friendly date a little bit romantic, but Chloe’s having none of it.

“Sure Chloe, let’s just focus on today,” Elly said, hiding her disappointment behind a smile.

After parking the car, Elly hurried to open Chloe’s door for her, not giving Chloe the chance to open it herself.

She then offered her hand to Chloe, hoping Chloe would take it. They’re not allowed to do sexual stuff, but she will squeeze every _innocent_ touch she can get out of Chloe. She misses Chloe’s touch very much and if hand-holding is all she can get, she’ll make damned sure to get plenty of it. Elly felt relieved when Chloe reached for her hand, she knows she’s walking a thin rope between friendship and flirtation, but she can’t help it. She needs to feel as much of Chloe’s skin as possible. She felt a shockwave of electricity flowing through her system where Chloe and her skin meet. She never imagined a simple hand-holding can be so pleasurable.

Sure, she had sex with Mark and he made her orgasm, but it’s more mechanical, it doesn’t even feel intimate. It’s more like a chore just to get her and Mark off, but it’s never been sensual and intimate. Holding Chloe’s hand, seems like an innocent thing, but to her, it makes her feel connected to her love. It makes her feel the bond between them, the connection between them so much stronger. Touching any part of Chloe makes her feel this way, even if it’s only a non-sexual body part like a hand. She doesn’t even feel this way touching Mark’s most intimate part, his cock, no matter how beautiful it is. Yes, Mark has a beautiful cock, any straight woman would be tempted to suck it, seeing how pretty it is. Guess she really had it bad for Chloe, comparing Chloe’s hand to Mark’s cock, and Chloe’s hand winning every time.

“Shall we go mademoiselle?,” Elly asked, lifting Chloe’s hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of Chloe’s hand.

“Alright, let’s go,” Chloe replied, pulling her hand back, her cheeks still blushing from the hand-kissing earlier. When did Elly became so bold? In the past, she was the one who always had to make a move, but now it looks like their roles have been exchanged.

They went to the movie ticket booth to buy some tickets, deciding to watch Captain Marvel, pretty much a safe choice for a movie between friends. Elly went to buy popcorn and some soda, while Chloe sat on the bench waiting for Elly to come back. Then, Chloe saw Elly walking towards her, but noticed Elly’s hands are empty. She wondered where’s the popcorn and soda Elly was supposed to buy. Before she can open her mouth to ask, Elly beat her to it.

“Hey babe, I forgot to ask you. What popcorn flavor do you want? They have cheese, sour cream and barbecue. I just can’t decide what you want. Soda too. Coke or sprite?,” Elly asked, not realizing the word slip she just made.

“I’ll have barbecue and sprite,” Chloe replied, surprised that Elly called her babe. What is wrong with Elly? They’re supposed to be acting like friends, but she’s making it hard for the both of them. Hearing Elly call her babe triggered little flutters in Chloe’s heart, and she’s almost tempted to give Elly a steamy kiss right there on the spot. Elly went back, her arms full of popcorn and soda, thus preventing them from holding hands again.

“Let me help you El. Give me the popcorn and you can carry the soda,” Chloe offered, looking at a struggling Elly who has both her hands full, having a hard time carrying everything herself.

“Nope, I’m alright. Can you please get the tickets in my pocket? I can’t reach for them as you can see,” Elly asked, showing both her hands are full.

“Sure, no worries,” Chloe replied and slipped her hands inside the pockets of Elly’s jeans, enjoying being able to touch Elly again. She secretly wished she can slip her hands somewhere else in Elly’s jeans, instead of her pockets. Somewhere more intimate, somewhere warm and moist. She misses having her fingers inside of Elly’s warm cavern, still remembering the passionate encounter they had just before the wedding. Fuck! What the hell is she thinking. She’s not supposed to entertain naughty thoughts like these while they’re having a friendly movie date. This is going to be a long night.  

Again, comment for an update! You know the drill. I don't really enjoy writing, so your comments encourage me!


	17. Captain Marvel Is Boring?

Chloe and Elly entered the dark movie house, noticing there’s barely any people inside. Maybe because it’s the 6th week Captain Marvel is out and everybody already watched it. They chose to seat on the back part of the theatre, opting for some privacy.

Chloe still feeling aroused from slipping her hands inside Elly’s jean pockets, tried hard to concentrate on the advertisements rolling in the movie screen. She needs to stop these indecent thoughts coursing through her head. If only Elly doesn’t look so appetizing. I mean Elly is already gorgeous even if she wears a trash bag, but why does she have to wear something sexy today?! The universe must be torturing her.

Elly noticed Chloe looking rigid so she concernedly asked,

“Is everything alright babe? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine. I’m just probably stressed from work. Don’t worry about me,” Chloe smiled trying to look normal.

“Aww….poor baby, why don’t you let me give you a back rub? Just turn a little to the side, and let me help you,” Elly said.

Chloe did as she was told cause who says no to a free back rub? Not just a back rub, a back rub from the woman she loves. Sounds like heaven. Elly’s touch was magical, she was sensually kneading all the knots in Chloe’s back and damn it feels so good. Elly’s touch just keeps feeling more intense the lower she goes, until reaching her spinal column.  A small moan escaped from Chloe’s mouth, not being able to help herself because it just feels so pleasurable and relaxing.

“Thanks El, that was so good. It relaxed me a lot,” Chloe smiled.

“No problem Chlo. By the way, can I hold your hand? It feels kind of cold here and I need some body warmth,” Elly asked, she just wanted to hold Chloe’s hand but she had to make some silly excuse. That’s probably the lamest excuse she ever came up with but her brain is not really functioning well right now. Her brain just got fried from touching Chloe.

She did enjoy giving Chloe a sensual back massage, but all she could think of while doing it was pulling Chloe close and slipping her hands inside Chloe’s blouse to fondle her pert breasts. They would fit so perfectly on her palms, and she knows that for a fact having already fucked Chloe in the past. Oh my god, why is she thinking about fucking?! That is so not helping right now. She needs to get back to the hand holding, which is so much safer. I mean, she does want to fuck Chloe but that’s just impossible right now. So better not to think of impossible thoughts.

“Sure El. Oh, I have a jacket here, do you need it?,” Chloe asked a little concerned.

“No, thank you. All I need is you,” replied Elly, just realizing her blunder.

“Oh sorry, what I mean is all I need is your hand to keep me warm,” Elly corrected, hoping Chloe doesn’t notice her slip.

“Ok, the movie’s starting now…” Chloe said, turning to the big screen.

Elly can’t really concentrate on watching the movie because she had something much more interesting right beside her. So far, this day has been a dream and she feels so grateful being able to spend time with the woman she loves. Also, she doesn’t really want to waste her time with Chloe paying attention to a stupid movie, when she could spend it appreciating her beloved. She started tracing circular patterns on the back of Chloe’s hand, hoping Chloe does not notice. So far, she was able to get away with a lot of hand holding today, and she prays her luck doesn’t run out.

Chloe was still intently watching the movie, but she leaned her head on Elly’s shoulder, wanting to feel closer. Yes, she was trying to focus on the big screen but Elly’s ministrations make her feel so horny. What she really wanted to do was mount Elly and ravish her, but she knows she cannot do that. First, she promised Mel, and second, they’re in a public place. So she settled for leaning her head on Elly’s shoulder. Big mistake. Elly’s neck smells deeply intoxicating, and just compounded the lust she’s feeling right now. Deep inside, she was already feeling delirious from sexual arousal. And she needs to do something about it. Now!

With her left hand being fondled by Elly, that leaves only her right hand available. She put her jacket on top of her chest, pretending to feel cold. She then unbuttoned her jeans, with the jacket on top of her hiding her dirty deed. Chloe slipped her right hand inside her panties, feeling her slit already sopping wet. Elly touching her makes her pussy so wet. She looked at Elly at the corner of her eye, and tried to be as discreet as possible, pretending to be interested in the Alien cat on the screen. She ran her finger up and down her wet slit, before plunging it inside. She pretended it was Elly’s finger inside her. In and out, in and out, slowly, imagining it was Elly’s slender finger that is fucking her right now. It wasn’t enough for her, and she wants to feel more. Fuller. She needs to be stretched more, so she added a second finger inside. She pumped faster and faster, nearing her orgasm, as she was imagining Elly pumping inside her mercilessly.

“Oh Elly!”, she half-moaned, half-screamed in climax.

“What’s wrong Chlo?! Did something happen to you? Are you in pain?,” Elly asked worriedly.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I think an ant just bit me hard on the foot. I was just surprised. No big deal,” Chloe explained, thanking her lucky stars she came up with a semi-believable answer right on time. She doesn’t know if Elly believes her, but at least she won’t have to explain that she was masturbating to Elly when the said woman is just right beside her.

Chloe pulled her fingers out and wiped them with a tissue. After that, her eyes felt heavy and sleep consumed her. When Chloe woke up, the ending credits were already rolling and the lights in the movie theatre were already on. She looked for Elly and found the woman to be quietly observing her.

“You look so peaceful sleeping, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up, after everybody left. Was the movie really that boring you fell asleep? Guess all the Rotten Tomato reviews were right. This movie was a bore.” Elly said. She found Chloe snoring half-way through the movie, and even after the movie ended, Chloe still wouldn’t wake up. She doesn’t have the heart to wake Chloe up, her love must be tired and stressed from a full day’s work. Plus, she doesn’t have to hide her ogling anymore. She could stare at Chloe as much as she wants without having to worry about being caught. That movie ticket was totally worth the money, even if she missed half the movie because she spent it ogling Chloe.

“Yup! That movie was so boring I can’t help but doze off!. That was like the most boring movie ever,” seconded Chloe, lying through her teeth. She actually found the movie interesting, being a huge Marvel fan. She likes the character of Carol Danvers, being a bad-ass woman kicking the ass of those pesky Krees.

“Alright, what do you want to do next babe? Maybe coffee or dinner?,” Elly suggested, not wanting their night to be cut short.

RING-RING.

“Oh wait, I gotta answer the phone,” Chloe said, picking up her phone, seeing it was Mel calling.

“Hi babe, why are you calling?,” Chloe answered Mel.

“Babe, I’m going to be home really late. I had a meeting with some investors and they’re inviting me to watch opera tonight. I just want to let you know so you won’t stay up waiting for me,” Mel said.

“Oh, I was watching a movie with Elly right now. I was supposed to go home because I want to have dinner with you. But in that case, I’ll just have dinner with her instead,” Chloe said.

“Ok babe. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do alright?,” Mel asked, making sure there’s no funny business happening tonight.

“Of course babe. Take care. Love you,” Chloe added.

“Love you too babe. Bye now,” Mel said, putting the phone down.

“That was Mel, she said she’ll be coming home late tonight. So I think we can have that dinner you want,” Chloe said, turning to Elly.

“Ok great!,” Elly said enthusiastically, hiding her hurt. Hearing Chloe say “I love you” to somebody else feels like being stabbed in the heart. She knows she doesn’t have any right to be hurt because she’s not Chloe’s girlfriend. But it still hurts bigtime. The whole day she was pretending to be Chloe’s girlfriend in her head. And she doesn’t want to be reminded that she cannot have Chloe because Chloe already belongs to someone else.

It just upsets her that she came to her senses too late. If only she could have confessed her love for Chloe at the same time Chloe confessed her feelings. They probably would have been together right now, with no Mel in the picture. She could be calling Chloe hers and waking up to that angelic face every single morning. She could be making love to Chloe every night right now, if only she wasn’t so scared of what other people might say.

But none of those “what-ifs” matter anymore. Chloe already loves someone else, she’s already too late. Yes, they do have great sexual chemistry, she knows that in her heart even if Chloe doesn’t admit it. But the fact is, Chloe chose Mel. Chloe wanted to be with Mel. And she couldn’t even blame Chloe. In fact, she has doesn’t even have the right to blame Chloe because she’s the one who drove Chloe into the arms of another woman by treating her like shit. That is her biggest regret in her life, and it cost her everything. It cost her the most important person in her life, the only one who really matters. She could lose everything, and anything. But. Not. Chloe. Chloe is her life. And she will be damned if she makes the same mistake all over again.

“Earth to Elly?,” Chloe said, trying to get Elly’s attention by waving her hand in front of Elly’s face.

“Sorry Chlo. What were you saying again,” Elly asked, feeling a little embarrassed she spaced out in front of Chloe.

“I said. Which restaurant do you want to eat in? We can have Chinese, Spanish or Italian? There’s also a little café which also serves dinner near here,” Chloe asked.

“I think that café sounds great. I want to go somewhere quiet and peaceful so we can talk,” Elly replied.  

 “Ok great. I was hoping you would say that. Rainbow Café is my favorite, but I wanted to give you a choice,” Chloe said, standing up to leave.

They both walked to the nearby café hand-in-hand, looking like an adorable gay couple, oblivious to the curious looks around them. They didn’t know the people inside the café are secretly rooting for them, but wanting to be polite and giving them some privacy.

 _What a beautiful couple. That sexy brunette keeps giving the blonde one heart eyes. She must be so in love with her wife,_ a red-headed gay man near the counter thought.

 _They are so cute. I want to have a girlfriend like that gorgeous blonde girl. She is so fine.,_ a short-haired teenage girl said to her female friend.

 _Hon, promise me we’ll still be like those adorable lesbian couple when we grow older. Looks like true love,_ a brunette femme said to her wife.

 _I wonder if they’d agree to a threesome. I’d do them both. But they’re both way out of my league. They’re so lucky with each other,_ thought a nerdy pervert at the back.

Again, comment for an update! I'm going to be a little busy cause I'm starting a new job, but I will do my best. It takes 2-3 hours to write a 2000 word update, so take a few seconds to comment. 


	18. Rainbow Cafe

**AT THE CAFE**

Chloe and Elly chose to sit on a quiet corner of the café. Both are looking at the menu, while the waiter is waiting for their order.

“I’ll have the Cheese Raviolli, and a chocolate chip frapuccino please,” Elly said to the waiter.

“Honey chicken and strawberry iced tea for me please,” Chloe said putting down the menu.

As the waiter turned to leave, they both started giggling as the waiter thought they were a married lesbian couple, addressing them as Mrs. and Mrs. The waiter even gave them a 20% discount since the owner was a gay man who actively supports the LGBT community.

“Well, I didn’t know you were Mrs. Conway,” Elly teased.

“Nah, if we ever get married, you’re taking my name, Mrs. Brennan,” Chloe joked.

“That was so weird. We’re not even doing anything out of the ordinary. How can he think we’re married? I didn’t even touch you in an inappropriate way,” Elly said, wondering what the hell did they do to make the waiter think that.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s got a super strong gaydar. He’s partially right though. I am gay. Or bisexual.,” Chloe said trying to explain the situation.

“Yup, I guess that makes me gay too. But I’ve only ever been attracted to you,” Elly said. She never thought the day would come where she would verbally admit that she’s gay. She’s never been gay before. Only for Chloe. Does that make her Chlo-sexual?

The two continued to happily chat when Elly’s face suddenly turned serious as she looked at Chloe intently. She reached for Chloe’s hand and looked deeply into the blonde’s eyes.

“Chlo, I just want to ask you a question. I hope you don’t mind,” Elly said, asking for permission.

“What do you want to know? I’m an open book,” Chloe replied curiously.

“It’s a little bit touchy, but I can’t get it out of my head. I just need to know,” Elly said seriously. She’s a little bit nervous, but she is dying to know the answer to the question she’s been asking in her head every night.

“In that case, I can’t promise an answer, but I will try my best to answer if it’s within my capability, sounds fair?” Chloe replied honestly.

“Sure Chlo,” Elly replied, feeling nervous now that its out in the open.

“What are you waiting for? Ask away. I’m all ears. Whatever it is, I won’t judge you,” Chloe said encouragingly. Elly stopped talking obviously hesitating to ask the mystery question.

“Here goes nothing,” Elly says taking a deep breath…

“If Mel isn’t in the picture right now, would you give me a chance to be your girlfriend?” Elly said softly, feeling a little shy now that she asked the question. She feels quite exposed to Chloe’s potential rejection, but she will be brave. She needs to know the truth.

“That’s a tricky question….hmmmm….let me think,” Chloe replied, suddenly feeling awkward.

“You don’t have to answer Chlo. I’m sorry I put you in an awkward situation.” Elly said, trying to erase the embarrassing situation she created. A few seconds of dead air passed before Chloe said something.

“No it’s ok. I have to admit I don’t feel comfortable with the question. But if it will give you peace of mind, I will try…..hmmm…..Well, hypothetically, if Mel is not in the picture. And that is a big IF. I guess, I’d probably give you a chance to be my girlfriend. But only if you can prove to me you’d never hurt me again. But it doesn’t matter, I’m with Mel now and I do love her very much. I’d never hurt her on purpose. Does that answer your question El?,” Chloe asked.

“Yes Chlo. Thank you very much for answering even if you don’t have to. Knowing helps a lot. It’s a really big deal to me,” Elly replied gratefully.

Suddenly, the waiter arrived and served their food, Cheese ravioli for Elly and Honey chicken for Chloe. They both ate in silence, trying to forget their strained conversation earlier. In all honesty, the food is really good since this café actually has 1 Michelin star. Both women started focusing on the delicious meal ignoring what just happened earlier. Elly looked up at Chloe, trying to gauge how Chloe feels. She saw a food stain on the side of Chloe’s mouth, her love looks so funny trying to devour a meal. Chloe is obviously gorgeous but she eats like a man right now. Her poor baby must be so hungry, it even looks like she forgot Elly was sitting right in front of her.

“Hey Chlo,” Elly called, trying to get Chloe’s attention, her love looking so focused on enjoying her meal.

“Huh?,” Chloe replied, looking up while still munching on a juicy chicken leg.

“You got a little something here,” Elly said pointing to the side of her mouth.

“’Here?” Chloe asked, wiping the wrong side of her mouth.

“Nope, the other side. Wait….why don’t you let me do it for you,” Elly offered, not waiting for an answer, she reached for a table napkin and gently wiped Chloe’s face.

“There you go. All clean now. You look so adorable babe. Do you always eat this much? Last time I saw you, you’re on a diet. What happened to you?” Elly teased. Being Chloe’s bestfriend in the past, she know Chloe watches her figure and usually just eats salad, or whatever healthy food mumbo-jumbo stuff. She even remembered Chloe ranting about a paleo and a keto diet, whatever that is.

“I’m sorry, it’s a little embarrassing. You must think I’m a pig right now. Yes, you’re right, I was on a diet last year. But ever since Mel and I got together, she always does the cooking. I’m kind of banned from the kitchen since I almost burned it down with my non-existing cooking skills. Did you ever taste Mel’s cooking? She’s amazing, she could easily be an amateur chef. She also encourages me to eat as much as I want.I think she has a secret plan to fatten me up so she can keep me all to herself,” Chloe replies.

She used to be an insecure girl who reads every food label and counts every calorie. But Mel doesn’t like that she deprives herself of food that she wants to eat. Mel said food should be enjoyed and if she wants to keep her figure, she could exercise instead of dieting. Mel also told her that she’s the most beautiful woman in the world even if she became fat and overweight. She doesn’t believe Mel although Mel sounded very sincere. But since then, she dropped her nit-picking on food, and allowed herself to eat whatever she wants, when she wants.

“Oh, you still look as great as ever though. Your body is perfect Chlo,” Elly said. She can’t believe Chloe eats this much and still maintains her perfectly slim body. Not that she’d stop loving Chloe if she gains weight. In fact, she won’t stop loving Chloe for any reason. She loves Chloe for her soul, not just her body. Although it certainly does help that Chloe is sexy as hell. She got a little pissed that Mel beat her to it again, Mel beat her again in showing Chloe how beautiful she is, no matter her weight is. She would have done the same thing, but it annoyed her that Mel did it first. Thinking about it, Mel was Chloe’s first everything. Mel was Chloe’s first love, her first girlfriend, her first heartbreak, her first sex! Mel! Mel! Stupid Mel! She hates Mel! Her face contorted to a frown and her ears started getting red in anger.

BLAG!

Elly didn’t noticed that in her anger, she loudly slammed the wooden table and now, everybody’s looking at her.

“What’s wrong El?,” Chloe worriedly asked. She was surprised when Elly dozed off, and her face started to look angry. Then she was startled with a loud slam when Elly suddenly hit the table with her fist. 

“Oh, nothing. I don’t know what just happened to me. That was so weird!,” Elly excused, not wanting to admit she got angry because she was jealous of an imaginary Mel inside her head. Mel has everything she wants, everything she ever desired. And by everything she means Chloe because Chloe is everything to her.

Chloe gently traced alphabets on Elly’s arm, trying to get her to calm down. It was obvious the brunette was still in a state of heightened emotion as her cheeks were still red, and her nostrils are flaring.

“How’s your food El? Do you like it,” Chloe asked trying to steer the conversation in a lighter direction.

“Yup, it’s very good. Their chef surely knows how to cook em. You want to try?,” Elly asked while smiling.

“Sure, I’d love to try” Chloe nodded wanting to please the other woman. Chloe reached for her spoon to taste Elly’s offered food. But Elly grabbed it first, then scooped some ravioli and placed it in front of Chloe’s mouth.

Chloe can’t help but open her mouth and accept the spoon-feeding, lest she embarrass a waiting Elly in public.

“Is it good? Do you like it?,” Elly asked wanting to know how Chloe thinks about the food she just fed to her.

“Yup, it’s really good. Thanks El.” Chloe smiled.

Chloe thought it would end there but Elly started spooning more food and feeding it to her.

“Say Ahhh….” Elly said like a mother feeding a little child.

The rest of the dinner continued that way, with Elly spoon feeding Chloe, and Chloe opening her mouth every time Elly asks. To be honest, she feels a little embarrassed. Everybody at the café is now looking at them, but Elly doesn’t seem to notice, looking pleased with herself. No wonder everybody thought they were a married lesbian couple and gave them a darned 20% discount.

Suddenly, the waiter came up to them and gave them two strawberry milkshakes.

“Wait, we didn’t order these!,” Chloe started to protest.

“No, it’s on the house. The owner of the café saw you two and he said you both look so adorable. He wishes you a long, happy marriage. By the way, he’s not a creepy pervert. He’s just a gay man who supports LGBT couples like you,” the waiter explained.

“Oh no, we’re not….” Chloe tried to explain but Elly cut her off.

“My wife and I says thank you to Mr…?” Elly said, prompting the waiter to say the owner’s name.

“The owner’s name is Mr. Chan,” the waiter said.

“Yup, right. My wife and I says thank you to Mr. Chan. We had a lovely dinner. We’ll definitely come back here,” Elly said.

“No worries ladies. Have a great evening,” the waiter said, turning to leave.

“What the hell Elly? We’re not married. The discount was great, but this is too much,” Chloe protested.

“Oh come on Chlo. I just can’t break their little gay hearts when they’re rooting for us as a couple. Let’s give them a little inspiration and restore their faith in the world. By the way, we have to be pretend to be wives now. Come on, why don’t you give your wifey a kiss on the cheek,” Elly playfully said pointing to her cheek. She absolutely loves it that people think they’re a lesbian couple because it gives her hope that someday, it will become a reality. Take that Mel! Even the people on this café are rooting for Team Chelly. Yeah, she gave them a ship name in her head, that’s how much she thinks about Chloe and them being together. Which is all the time.

Chloe grumbled but did as she asked and leaned forward to kiss Elly’s cheek. Elly was so tempted to turn her face so Chloe would kiss her lips instead, but she controlled herself, knowing the devastating consequences.

“Thanks my love. Your lips are so sweet,” Elly said cockily, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“I am not your love! I am Mel’s girlfriend remember?,” Chloe argued, Elly’s just being absurd now. She thought they agreed to be friends and not anything more than that.

“Oh, you are Mrs. Conway. You’re pretending to be my wife remember,” Elly smiled.

“Oh, yeah right. I forgot. Sorry. I thought you were serious right there for a moment,” Chloe apologized.

 _Yes, I am damned well serious. You will be my wife someday,_ Elly thought in her head.

They asked for the bill right after finishing their food, both of them still not wanting the night to end.

“I really had a nice time El. Thank you so much for today,” Chloe said sincerely. Tonight has been incredible for her. It’s been a long time since she spent this much time with Elly, and she was just reminded of how much she enjoys Elly’s company. Even just as a friend. They’ve always had a lot of fun as friends even before she developed romantic feelings for Elly.

“Me too Chlo. I’m glad you enjoyed it. How about we go out again tomorrow?,” Elly asked expectantly. Tonight has been the best day of her life ever since Chloe left right after the wedding. For one year straight, all she did everyday was mope around the house and cry for losing Chloe. This one perfect day justified all the suffering she felt when she lost. This made all her depression, tears and grief worth it. This is what heaven on earth feels like, and she wants everyday to be just like this, spending time with Chloe, listening to Chloe’s travel stories, feeding Chloe food. It doesn’t matter what they do as long as she’s with Chloe because Chloe makes life worth living.

“I’m sorry El. Mel’s coming back and she’ll surely want to have some alone time with me after being so busy with the investors,” Chloe said, not wanting to disappoint an expectant Elly, but she has to tell the truth.

“Oh ok…..Mel….she’s so lucky with you Chlo,” Elly replied sadly. God! Why does Mel have to ruin everything?!

“Hmmm….maybe we can spend time on Thursday? I’m free after my shift. I get out at 5pm,” Chloe offered.

“That’s great Chlo. Sure, I’ll see you on Thursday then,” Elly beamed.

Elly brought Chloe home, and was hesitant to let her go, but she doesn’t have a choice. They do have to separate at some point.

“Bye El,” Chloe said

Elly had a fantastic night, and she believes this is the start of a great relationship with Chloe. She can’t wait for Thursday, she’ll make sure it’s even better than today!

 

 


	19. Picnic and Pain

**THURSDAY**

Elly is so excited about today, she's gonna meet Chloe again after work. Well, after Chloe's work because she's technically jobless. This is the first time she is thankful that she doesn't have a job because that means she can plan for her and Chloe's time together. She didn't tell Chloe yet, but she wants to surprise Chloe with a nice romantic picnic at her secret spot in the lakeside. It's a 30 minute drive from Erinsborough, but it's totally worth it to see the smile on Chloe's face when she sees how beautiful the place is.

She just discovered this place 6 months ago, when she was depressed about losing Chloe and she was just driving around aimlessly. The place is hidden by trees, and when you go through the trees, you will see the most beautiful crystal, blue lake. There's also nobody in that place since it is quite secluded, only some small baby animals. It would be the perfect spot for a romantic picnic. She knows Chloe would totally love it.

She planned on cooking all of Chloe's favorite foods today: baked lasagna, spicy buffalo wings and a chocolate lava cake for dessert. She's also bringing some strawberry wine that her aunt Susan gave her from her Paris trip. Ever since Chloe left, she became obsessed with everything that Chloe likes and she started learning how to cook Chloe's favorite foods. So that when Chloe comes back, she'll be able to feed her.

She's never been domestic but the idea of making Chloe breakfast every morning turns her on so much. Besides, Mel is an amateur chef so she should at least try to level up with the competition. She probably won't be able to cook as well as Mel since Mel's been cooking for years, but her food comes from the heart and is made with all the love she feels for Chloe. She's hoping that Chloe feels her love when she sees how much effort she put into cooking the food. When she was with Mark, she doesn't even know how to cook. She just buys take out or microwaves TV dinners. At 5am, she was already up and awake, ready to go to the market to buy ingredients for her and Chloe's surprise picnic.

After going to the market, she's made a few batches of chocolate lava cake but they weren't perfect, so she keeps remaking them. Yes, she knows she's wasting food but she wants the cake to be perfect for Chloe. Because after showing Chloe the worst of her when she rejected Chloe in the past, she now wants to show Chloe the best version of her. The version of her who won't hurt Chloe and tries her best to make Chloe happy. She wants to see Chloe smile and be the reason for that smile. She loves Chloe so much that she's willing to make any change for her. Although she strongly suspects that Chloe just wants her to be honest and real to herself.

In the past, Chloe asked her to admit her true feelings, but she wasn't able to give Chloe that. She said she doesn't love Chloe that way, which is a big, fat lie. But now, she can shout to the world that Chloe is the woman she loves, and she is prepared to marry her in a heartbeat. But she's getting ahead of herself. Haha. Chloe doesn't even want to be her girlfriend now, let alone marry her. But yes, if the impossible happens and Chloe asked her to get married tomorrow, she will say yes. She spent the past year with Chloe occupying her thoughts 24 hours a day. Yes, she even dreams about Chloe, and those are very sexy, erotic dreams. And what she realized the past year is she is truly, madly and deeply in love with Miss Chloe Brennan. And her only goal in life right now is to spend the rest of her life with Chloe.

She finished cooking all of the food for their picnic and started dressing up. She curled her hair into fresh, bouncy waves and put on some light but attractive make-up. She wants to have that natural look, but also wants to enhance her current appearance. She wants to make herself beautiful for Chloe, especially now that she has competition in Mel. And Mel is a very attractive woman. Not her type but definitely looks easy on the eyes. She only has eyes for Chloe anyway but she's also not blind and she will admit that Mel is one gorgeous woman. She can see what Chloe sees in Mel. She also sprayed some Chanel perfume that Bea gave to her as a wedding gift. After she's happy with herself, she hopes that Chloe will also think the same way. She just wants Chloe to love her back, even just a little. She looked at the clock, and its already 3pm. It's a little bit early, but she doesn't mind waiting for Chloe so she drove to the Lassiters hotel.

When she arrived at the hotel, she asked the receptionist where Chloe's office is. It's on the 24th floor, last room on the right, she was told. She wanted to surprise Chloe, she knows its a little early but she just wants to let Chloe know of her arrival and they can go out later. Waiting is not a problem, she's just too excited to see Chloe. When she was about to open the doorknob, she noticed the door is already slightly open. So she took a little peek inside because she doesn't want to be a disturbance if Chloe is talking to a client or with her boss.

Instead of surprising Chloe with a picnic, she's the one who got surprised. Right there in the open, Chloe and Mel are having sex in broad daylight! In Chloe's office during work hours, of all places! Her heart was totally crushed when she saw the woman she loves having sex with somebody else but she cannot tear her eyes away from the erotic scene unfolding in front of her. It's like being knocked out of all the air in your lungs, and you just can't breathe from the unbearable pain.

Chloe was splayed on top of a desk, her short skirt bunched up to her waist and her white blouse was open. Her bra was also haphazardly pushed down revealing creamy white breasts with delicately pink-tipped nipples. Chloe's panties was thrown carelessly on the floor while Mel was between Chloe's legs licking and sucking like her life depended on it. Her heart broke into a thousand little pieces and intense pain flooded her whole body. She feels like the world came crashing down on her and she lost all hope that Chloe and her will ever be together again. But for some weird reason, she started feeling aroused when Chloe started making little moans and whimpers.

“Harder! Harder! I'm about to come!,” Chloe demanded, pushing Mel's face harder on her pussy. But Mel stood up and removed Chloe's blouse completely and threw it on the floor. She cupped both of Chloe's breasts and started sucking them, one at a time.

“I love your boobs babe. They're so perfect,” Mel said as she worshipped the twins. She nuzzled Chloe's neck and suckled hard until a big, red kissmark was formed. She then sensually trailed her lips from Chloe's neck, up her jawline until she reached Chloe's soft, luscious lips. The two lovers continued French kissing for a few minutes, their tongues duelling sensually with each other. Mel then went to Chloe's behind, circled her arms around Chloe's waist, and started kissing Chloe's neck from behind. She spread Chloe's legs even wider, giving Elly a full view of Chloe's delicate pink pussy.

When Elly saw Chloe's pussy, she felt even hotter, her body is now burning from intense lust and desire. Her mouth watered, and she just had an intense urge to go inside the room and taste Chloe's delectable pussy herself. She wanted to feel those sweet pink folds on her tongue, and run her tongue up and down the glistening, wet slit. But she controlled herself because she knows she doesn't have any right to Chloe's beautiful body. She can barely control herself though so instead, she slipped her own hand in her panties, and started pleasuring herself. Still from behind, Mel started running her fingers up and down Chloe's pussy lips, making sure to not go inside. She teased Chloe's pink vagina, making Chloe's pussy even wetter than before. You can tell by how much it glistens, and the pussy juice now coating Mel's finger.

“Love, please put it inside. I need it now. Please...please...” Chloe begged, feeling hornier than ever.

As Mel plunged one finger deep inside Chloe's pussy, Elly also inserted her finger in her own pussy while pretending it was Chloe's finger inside.

“More! I need more!,” Chloe demanded, not being satisfied with only one finger inside her.

Mel added a second finger and started thrusting in and out. Hearing Chloe asking for more made Elly hornier and fucked her own pussy even harder. Mel banged Chloe's vagina with her fingers at a furious pace, driving Chloe almost to a near climax.

“Please Don't stop. I'm near now,” Chloe said, her voice barely coherent while her mind was clouded with lust.

Suddenly, Mel stopped, and opened the zipper of her pants revealing she was wearing a harness underneath.

“Just wait a bit babe. I've got a surprise for you,” Mel said excitedly. She then opened her bag and took out a big, red dildo. It's almost 8 inches long and thick. Mel put some alcohol on it and wiped it clean. She then attached the dildo to her harness, and positioned herself in between Chloe's legs.

“Do you want my cock babe?,” Mel asked Chloe.

“Yes love. Please fuck my pussy now. I want you inside,” Chloe begged desperately. Mel teased the tip of the dildo on Chloe's pussy lips, running it up and down but not going inside. She wanted to make sure that Chloe's vagina is wet enough cause the dildo is quite thick. But it looks like she's not going to have a problem because Chloe's pussy is like a running waterfall now. Mel pushed an inch of the fat dildo inside Chloe, giving Chloe time to adjust. Chloe squeaked in surprise, as she felt the thick cock enter her vaginal walls.

“Does it hurt love?,” Mel asked soothingly, while giving Chloe a peck on the lips.

“A little, but keep going. Don't worry, its the good kind of pain,” Chloe said, feeling a slight pain but the lust she feels is even stronger than the pain.

Mel pushed the cock half-way inside, four inches now buried inside Chloe's pussy. Chloe can feel the stretch and she loves the full feeling inside her vagina. Mel started moving slowly, letting Chloe adjust to the cock's wide girth.

“More baby. I want more of your cock!,” Chloe said.

Mel then fully penetrated Chloe's pussy, pushing all 8 inches inside, pulled out, and then, slammed back in. Chloe's pussy is now being stretched to the full, with all the 8 inches of fat cock inside her. Seeing Chloe's vagina being fucked by Mel made Elly even hornier than ever before. She desperately wished she can exchange places with Mel and be the one to fuck Chloe's pussy and bring her to orgasm. She fingered her own pussy even harder, thrusting in and out at a furious pace while watching Mel's cock going in and out of Chloe's tight pussy. Fuck! Chloe is so hot and beautiful. Elly can feel her heart burst from all the love she feels for Chloe, while at the same time, she wants to ravish Chloe and fuck her relentlessly until she cannot walk straight. Mel relentlessly pounded Chloe's tight pussy, Chloe screaming in pleasure from the intense pleasure she feels. Chloe felt her orgasm started to build, her eyes rolling at the back of her head.

“AHHHH!” Chloe screamed in climax, her whole body convulsing in pleasure.

Seeing Chloe orgasm, Elly fucked her pussy even harder and she climaxed just a few seconds after Chloe finished her own. Mel wrapped her arms around Chloe and kissed her on the lips, staying like that for a few seconds.

“I love you babe, thanks for that earth-shattering orgasm you gave me. Best surprise ever!,” Chloe said sweetly to Mel.

Hearing Chloe say that broke Elly's heart. She had planned a surprise picnic for them but how can a picnic compare to the “earth-shattering” orgasm Mel just gave to Chloe? She felt arousal while she was watching Mel fuck Chloe, but now that she already climax, reality started dawning on her. Chloe loves someone else, and seeing Mel fuck Chloe right in front of her eyes just made it even harder. Who is she kidding? Chloe and her will never be together again. With that thought, she feels her heart being squeezed tightly until it burst from all the pain she feels right now.

She feels like her heart is being stabbed over and over, until it is bleeding, left to die alone. Tears started flowing down Elly's face, her throat choking, and her body convulsing from the intense emotional pain she feels. She started shaking uncontrollably, her left hand still holding the picnic basket she prepared earlier. She cannot stay here anymore. It hurts too much! She needs to get out of this place. Away. She started walking briskly to the elevator, and away from this place where she saw the most painful thing in her life happen.

Sure, while it lasts, it was also arousing. She felt a weird combination of arousal and pain while watching Chloe fuck someone else. But now that it's done, all that was left is this unbearable pain of knowing Chloe will never be hers again. She feels like dying right now. Once she got to the lobby, she gave the receptionist her picnic basket and told her to just keep it. The receptionist tried to refuse but Elly just left it there on the counter. She walked away from the Lassiters looking like an empty ghost. Once she reached her car, she drove away as fast as she can. Away. From. Pain.

_I feel like dying. I just lost the love of my life._

If you want an update, pls. review. I've been busy lately with my new job and people reviewing is what inspires me to update.

 


	20. Playing With The Monster

 Chloe checked the time on her watch. It's 4:45pm. Elly should be texting her any minute now. Mel already left 30 minutes ago so all her attention is now focused on her upcoming meeting with Elly. 30 minutes passed and still no sign of Elly. Maybe she got stuck in traffic. Chloe took out her phone and typed a text message.

“Hey El, I'm done with work now. Just give me a text when you get here. See you!”, and she pressed send.

Another 30 minutes has passed and still no sign of Elly. She tried calling Elly multiple times but it just keeps ringing and no one's answering. She's starting to get really worried now. Elly was so excited to spend time with her. It's highly uncharacteristic of her to be late without at least informing her. She knows Elly. If something came up and she has to cancel, she would inform her. Especially that Elly is trying to get in her good books. Something bad must have happened.

What if something happened to Elly? Did Elly get into an accident? Maybe she's in the hospital right now? Ohmigod! Different horrible scenarios are now running through her head, and she started feeling really worried. It's 6pm now. Elly's already an hour late. No text, no call, no anything. Something must have happened. Since Elly was not replying to any of her text or calls, she decided to look for Elly. The most logical place to look for is Elly's house so she drove up to Elly's aunt Susan's place. Maybe they'll have an idea of what happened to Elly.

Chloe arrived at aunt Susan's place and rang the doorbell. Ding-dong! She stood there for 5 minutes, but nobody's opened the door. So she kept on ringing the doorbell over and over. It's now getting embarassing with the neighbours, but she has to know what happened to Elly. She'll swallow the embarassment if she has to. And she'll keep on doing it again and again until the neighbours call the police on her for public disturbance. Finally, she heard footsteps on the way to the door and it finally opened.

“CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” asked a half-crying, half-furious Elly.

“Elly?,” Chloe asked confusedly. Elly's eyes are puffy with tears streaming down her face, her cheeks and nose are red from all the crying. And her hair looks like she just got out of bed.

“What?!” Elly bitched out.

“I was waiting for you to come to my office. We're supposed to meet at 5pm. But I've been waiting for more than an hour for you and I haven't received any text or calls. What happened with you?”

“Go away! I'm not really in the mood right now.”

“No El, I can see something happened to you. I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. We were so happy last time we went out to the movies. And now you're like this? Did I do something? I thought you want to be my friend again? Was that a lie?,” Chloe asked. As far as she knows, she hasn't done anything bad to Elly. She didn't even see Elly until now. And the last time they were together, they were acting like a love-sick couple. So how did they go from that to this? It doesn't make any sense.

Elly calmed down, and sighed in surrender. She just stood there feeling embarassed of herself. Chloe's right. She's the one who begged to be Chloe's friend again. And now she's treating Chloe like shit because she's jealous of Mel and Chloe having sex right in front of her very eyes. When Mel has all the right to have sex with Chloe, they're girlfriends after all. It's only natural for them to have sex.

If anything, she's the one who doesn't have any right to be jealous. Because she's only Chloe's friend, not her girlfriend. And definitely not her wife. How does this make her look like in front of Chloe? It makes her look like a liar who just keeps playing with Chloe's feelings. One day she acts like she's desperate for Chloe's friendship. The next, she couldn't even be bothered to text Chloe that she can't show up for their date. Now, she's treating Chloe like a leper again. How is Chloe to believe that she really does love her? No wonder she drove Chloe into Mel's waiting arms. She's still feeling a lot of hurt and pain from watching Chloe have sex with somebody else, but she resolved she will try for Chloe. She wants to show Chloe that she can be trusted, so she took a deep breath, and opened the door, signalling for Chloe to come in.

“Come inside. Let's just talk there,” Elly said, motioning for Chloe to go inside.

Once they're inside the house, they settled on the couch in the living room.

“El, what happened to you. I can see you've been crying. You can tell me about it.,” Chloe said softly, trying to comfort Elly. Chloe moved closer to Elly until their skins are touching. She took Elly's hand and rubbed circles around it, hoping to relax the clearly-distressed woman. Elly looks so upset, and it's clear that she's been crying for quite awhile. Elly did not look at her, but she started speaking up....

“I went there Chlo. I went to the hotel today to meet you.”

“Huh? I waited for more than an hour but I didn't see you there.”

“I went there at about 3:30pm. I know it was a bit early but I was so excited to see you. I asked where your office was, and I went up to see you. But I noticed the door was already open....And I saw you...I saw you........”, Elly said, not able to continue the rest of what she has to say, completely breaking down in tears. She buried her face on her hands and kept on sobbing hysterically.

Chloe did not need for Elly to continue what she has to say. She remembered Mel visited her during that time, and they just had wild sex in broad daylight. Did Elly just saw how Mel fucked her with a big, red dildo? Did Elly saw how she moaned and whimpered like a dog in heat? Oh my god, that's so embarassing. But more importantly, if Elly still loves her, Elly must be really hurt after watching all of that. She knows how much it hurts because imagining Mark and Elly having sex kills her on the inside. She feels like dying just thinking of Elly being touched by anyone in a sexual way. Elly is hers. So imagine how Elly feels now. She wouldn't say she regrets having sex with Mel, because she also loves Mel. But she should have been more careful. They should have made sure to lock the door before doing anything scandalous. What if Paul or Terese walked in on them having sex? It could have caused her to be fired.

But more important than the embarassment, she hurt Elly very deeply. Elly got hurt because she was stupid enough not to lock the door. It would have taken only a few seconds to make sure the door was locked, but her stupid, horny ass forgot to do it. And now Elly was having a breakdown because of her stupidity. A small part of her feels good that Elly cared enough to be upset after watching her have sex with Mel. Her heart fluttered knowing that Elly was jealous enough to cry over her having sex with somebody else. Yes, it's horrible to be secretly pleased watching Elly cry but she likes it because it proves Elly really does love her. In the past, she's always been the one to chase after Elly. She was always the one left alone crying because Elly wanted to be with Mark and not her. Now, its like they switched roles.

Seeing Elly crying over her melted Chloe's heart. After all, she never stopped loving Elly. Although she tried to push her feelings away since she's already in a relationship with Mel. But seeing her love looking like this, melted all the barriers she erected around her heart. She cannot deny it anymore, she will not deny it anymore. She's still totally in love with Elly. Chloe moved closer to Elly and cuddled her, while Elly responded by burying her face in Chloe's neck and clinging to Chloe as if her life depended on it. Chloe gently stroked Elly's back, while kissing the top of her head.

“El? Why are you upset with me and Mel having sex? It's only natural, she's my girlfriend after all,” Chloe asked. She already knows the answer but she wants to hear Elly say it.

“You already know the answer to that Chlo. But I will say it anyway. I still love you Chlo. I am in love with you. And seeing you have sex with somone else breaks my heart. You're right. Mel is your girlfriend. And that's what hurts me the most. She is your girlfriend and she can have sex with you any time she wants. While I'm nobody. Just a friend. I cannot touch you the way I want. I cannot kiss you the way I want. You have no idea how much I regret rejecting you Chlo. Biggest mistake of my life. You don't know how much I beat myself up over it. Everyday, I tell myself how stupid I am for letting you go, when I had the chance to be with you. I would give anything to turn back time again. I don't know what to do anymore. It just hurts so much.....I love you so much.....You're everything I want, but I know I cannot have you”

Chloe's heart just broke after hearing Elly's confession. She hates seeing the woman she loves hurt so much. So she pulled Elly closer to her, and turned Elly's face towards her, so now they're looking deeply in each other's eyes.

“Elly look at me. What can you see in my eyes?,” Chloe asked.

Elly focused on Chloe's eyes and saw intense love, burning lust and sweet adoration all swirling in those ocean-blue eyes. Does that mean Chloe still loves her?

“You love me? I'm confused......”. Elly said.

“Yes love. I'm still in love with you. I never stopped loving you. I just suppressed my feeling cause you know I'm in a relationship with Mel now. But you never left my heart.”

“What does that mean for us? I mean, you're with Mel right?”

“To be honest, I don't know either. I never considered it before. But seeing you like this breaks my heart, my love. What I do know is, I don't want to hide my love for you anymore. I am still in love with you and I hate seeing you cry. I promise we'll figure this out” Chloe said.

Hearing Chloe say she still loves her filled Elly's heart with love and joy. She feels like floating, this must be what heaven feels like. Knowing Chloe's still in love with her turned her on so much and made her burn with lust. She nuzzled her face deeper on Chloe's neck. Right now, she's feeling so horny and her pussy started to get wet, but she tried to control herself remembering Mel's rules.

“Chlo, I have to tell you something. It's a little embarassing though”

“What is it my love?”

“Hearing you say you still love me made me so horny. I'm so sorry, but my body can't help it. I'm so turned on right now. But I also know we can't have sex,” Elly said. Hearing Chloe call her “my love”, turned her even more. Her lust just doubled, and if she doesn't do something about it, her body's going to combust into flames.

“El, we both know about Mel's rules and I promised to follow them. But maybe we can bend them a little. She said we cannot kiss and no touching on the breasts, ass and pussy. But she didn't say anything about the other body parts right?”

Chloe trailed her lips on Elly's neck, then up to her jawline. She then placed little kisses over Elly's face, her forehead, eyes, nose and cheeks, being careful to avoid Elly's lips. Elly clinged harder to Chloe, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Chloe's skin on hers. She nuzzled her face to Chloe's, rubbing her face on Chloe's just like a mother cat does to her kitten. She touched Chloe's arms, and the side of her torso, running her hands up and down. She wants to cup Chloe's pert breasts but she suppressed the urge. She then took Chloe's hand and brought them outside her panties, wanting Chloe to touch her there. But Chloe yanked her hand away. Elly felt hurt from Chloe's rejection, she feels like she was just stabbed in the heart.

Chloe hugged her closer and gently whispered into her ear, “Love, there is nothing I want more than to make love to you right now. But we both know we cannot do that.”

Chloe buried her head on Elly's neck, and then took Elly's hand and placed it right outside Elly's panties, while still not letting go of the hand. She then whispered softly in Elly's ear,

“Love, I want you to touch yourself. And imagine it's my hand. Imagine I'm the one doing it all to you.”

Chloe then guided Elly's hand to inside her panties, and she started sucking on Elly's neck. Elly did as she was told and slipped her hand inside her panties.

“Love, I want you to rub your finger up and down your slit, but don't put it inside yet ok,” Chloe said

Elly cannot get enough of Chloe calling her love, and that just sent her into a frenzy of lust and desire.

She did as she was told and ran her middle finger up and down her pussy lips, making her pussy sopping wet. Her finger is now coated with her own pussy juice, showing how turned on she is right now.

“Now, put one finger inside. Just one. Slowly put it in. Then pull out slowly. In and out, in and out,” Chloe instructed.

Elly then inserted her middle finger inside her own pussy, and she did it slowly just like Chloe wanted. Once it's fully inside, she pulled it back out, again still slowly. She kept doing this, until she feel her lust building up even more. She now wants more, and one finger is not enough anymore.

“Chlo, I need more....please....”

“Ok, beautiful. Now, put two fingers inside....I want you to fuck yourself for me with two fingers.”

Elly then added her index finger, feeling fuller with two fingers now inside her vagina. She then started pumping in and out, as Chloe continued sucking her neck and caressing her. She imagined it was Chloe's fingers that was fucking her into oblivion. She thrusted faster and faster, until she's now near her climax....until Chloe stopped her hand. Chloe then whispered into her ear,

“Wait babe, do you have a dildo in here?”, Chloe asked.

“Yup, it's on the drawer near my bed.”

Chloe quickly got up and got the big black dildo from Elly's drawer. She quickly washed it with soap and wiped it clean. The dildo was 8 inches long and 2 inches thick. Wow, that's a huge dildo. It's one hell of a monster cock. The one Mel used on her was also 8 inches long, but that was only 1.25 inches thick. This one is like 2 inches thick. She got back in the couch and cuddled with Elly again. She then spread Elly's legs wide open and handed the dildo to Elly.

“Babe, I want you to rub this dildo outside your pussy. It's a little big so we must make sure you're wet enough,”

Elly took the dildo from Chloe and teased her outer pussy lips with the big, fat dildo. When Chloe noticed Elly's pussy is now glistening wet, she said,

“Now, push it in nice and slow”

Elly slowly pushed the dildo inside, it kind of hurts a little because the dildo is so wide. She was only able to push two inches inside her pussy, because it hurts.

Seeing the grimace on Elly's face, Chloe sweetly kissed Elly's face, showering little pecks on her face. She then nipped on Elly's earlobe, and whispered,

“Babe, imagine that's my cock. And I'm fucking you with my big, fat cock. I want you to give yourself to me. Let me fuck your tight pussy with my monster cock. It will hurt but I want you to do it because you love me. I love you so much and I want to fuck your sweet pussy”

Hearing those words from Chloe made Elly's vagina so much more wetter. The thought of Chloe's giant cock penetrating her pussy turned her on so much. Her pussy now gushed with pussy juice, and is wet enough to let the monster cock enter inside. She pushed the dildo even further, and it still hurts but not that much anymore. She can feel her pussy stretched so wide, that she thought she's gonna split open, but she loves it that Chloe's giant cock is entering her vagina, so she accepted all of it. She loves everything about Chloe, and she accepts everything about Chloe, so she loves it that she's now being penetrated by Chloe's monster cock. It hurts. But she enjoys hurting for Chloe. Its weirdly painful and intensely pleasurable at the same time.

“Does it hurt babe? Are you okay? You don't need to put it all in if it hurts” Chloe said

“I'm fine love. I want all of you. I want all of it,” Elly said. She slowly pushed the cock further inside until all 8 inches of fat cock is now fully sheathed inside her pussy. She let herself adjust to the size for awhile, then started moving the cock in and out.

“Chlo, I want you to look in my eyes while you fuck me”

Chloe did as she was told and stared deeply into Elly's eyes as Elly fucked her pussy with the giant cock. Seeing Chloe look at her while she's fucking herself turned Elly even more, and she started pumping in and out faster and faster. Her climax started to build higher and higher, until she finally orgasmed.

“AHHHHH!”, Elly screamed in climax, her body now convulsing from the orgasm she just had. Chloe collapsed on top of Elly and hugged the woman's limp body, her face buried in Elly's neck. She held Elly until the other woman's body stopped convulsing. She then tried to take out the dildo from Elly's pussy, thinking how uncomfortable Elly must feel but Elly stopped her.

“I want you inside me for a little longer babe. I love you being inside me. I love having your cock inside my pussy”

“Ok love” Chloe replied kissing Elly's face.

After their love-making session? Or is it a masturbating session? Chloe doesn't know, but she knows they both enjoyed it thoroughly. The two women cuddled contentedly while they slept. Chloe doesn't know what tomorrow will hold, but she knows she won't be hiding her feelings for Elly anymore.

 _Thank you my love. I just had the best night ever,_ both of them thought before surrendering to sleep.

Reviews please. I hope you enjoyed it cause I got turned on writing this scene. haha. 

 


	21. When You Believe

The morning sun shined brightly through the glass window, waking up Elly. She looked around and saw a sleeping Chloe still cuddling her. Wow! She cannot believe what just happened yesterday. Chloe finally admitted to her that she still loves her, and they had a very intense love-making session. Although technically, its more like masturbation, but to her, they just made love. It's like all her wishes suddenly came true, and she just can't believe it.

She turned around to face a sleeping Chloe, and she just watched Chloe's beautiful face, admiring how peaceful her beloved looks. She wishes they can stay just like this forever. To be honest, she's quite scared that when Chloe wakes up, she will regret everything that happened between them. What if Chloe realizes this is just a big mistake? She doesn't think her heart can take it. She wanted this for so long, and now she has it, she cannot bear to lose it again. Waking up with Chloe in her arms is the greatest feeling in the world, and she will do anything for things to stay this way.

There's just one big problem though. Mel. She knows Chloe loves Mel and she won't let Mel go, Chloe already told her so many times before..If Mel wasn't in the picture, it would have been so simple. She would feel very confident of their status right now. She knows Chloe loves her, and she loves Chloe back. But having Mel in the picture complicates things 1000 times more. So what does this mean for them? Is this like a one-time thing? Are they gonna have an affair behind Mel's back? Can she really accept being Chloe's dirty, little secret? Will Chloe leave Mel for her? She truly doesn't know, and only Chloe can tell her where they really stand. Her head started to hurt, and she's starting to have a panic attack thinking of all these possibilities. And there is a huge possibility that Chloe will regret what happened between them and go running back to Mel's arms.

While she was busy thinking of all the possible scenarios in her head, Chloe's ocean-blue eyes opened, and they looked straight back at her.

“Good morning beautiful. How's your sleep?,” Chloe asked her while smiling. Chloe is smiling. That's a good sign right? Maybe this day will end well for the both of them. Maybe they have a real shot at this.

“I slept like a baby. Nothing feels better than sleeping in your arms Chlo.”

“El, why the grim look on your face? What did I do again? Did I hurt you last night?”

“No. It's not that Chlo. Last night was the best night I ever had in a really long time. I don't regret it at all. It's just, I can't help thinking what does this mean for the both of us? I mean, you're in a relationship with Mel. And you said you love me. So what does this make us? I tried really hard looking for answers in my head. But everytime I came up blank. What are we Chlo?”

“Wow, going straight for the kill El. To be honest, I don't really know too. Why don't we have a nice breakfast first, then take a shower. And after that, we can talk about this. I promise. We'll figure this out, ok?” Chloe said while gently caressing Elly's face.

“Ok Chlo. You're right. Let's just enjoy breakfast first. And we'll worry about the rest later,” Elly said. Chloe's right. They should enjoy this while it lasts. She doesn't know what the future holds, and there's still a very real possibility that Chloe will realize this was a big mistake. Every second she spends with Chloe is precious, and she should make the most out of it.

“So what do you want for breakfast El? I'm probably not a good cook but I think I can whip up a decent breakfast,” Chloe asked.

“No, you're my guest. I should be the one to make breakfast,” Elly argued.

“El, you don't look like you're in the right mind right now, I just want you to relax. Don't try to overthink too much. I promise you everything will be alright. Now I'll get going to make you breakfast in bed. Just stay right there ok?,” Chloe said as she got out of bed.

Elly was left alone with her thoughts again, and she's starting to get anxious. What if this is the last day she'll ever have Chloe in her arms again? What if last night was just a cruel joke?

She just got a little taste of heaven, only for it to be taken away. She dreaded the conversation she knows they're going to have later. But at the same time, she desperately needs to know where they stand.

After 15 minutes, Chloe came back carrying a big tray of bacon, sunny-side eggs, toast and fresh milk.

“Here you go my love. Now, lets eat some breakfast so your pretty little head can stop worrying. And don't tell me you're not worrying. I know you El.”

“Thanks Chlo. Thank you so much for making breakfast for me. You didn't have to.”

“I know. I didn't have to. But I want to. I want to take care of you El.” Chloe said. Elly's cheeks blushed red at the thought of Chloe wanting to take care of her. She knew she hurt Chloe a lot in the past, and she never thought the day would come again that Chloe would actually want to take care of her.

Elly reached for the toast, when Chloe stopped her.

“Nope. It's my turn to feed you,” Chloe said.

“Huh?”, Elly asked confusedly.

“Remember when we were at Rainbow cafe. And you started spoon-feeding me like a little child? Now, it's my turn. I want to feed you El. I want to feed you the breakfast I made just for you.”

Elly felt her heart flutter at Chloe's sweet words. It feels so good loving Chloe and having Chloe actually love her back. She hopes they can be like this everyday. If she could have only one thing...Just one thing...the only thing she wants is Chloe. She doesn't want money, although it certainly would make her life much easier. She would give up her teaching career in a heartbeat, she would even sacrifice her life-long dream of having kids and a family. If only she can have Chloe. Chloe is everything she wants, everything she needs. Screw the world. She just wants Chloe. If any god could hear her right now, she would trade anything just to have Chloe back.

When she was younger, she dreamed of marrying a handsome prince charming, having a house with a white picket fence in the suburbs and having exactly just two kids- a boy and a girl. As she matured into a teenager, she added being a school teacher to that list. Last year, she dreamed of marrying Mark and starting a family with him. Now, all she wants....is one thing...and only one thing....

She never dreamed of being with a woman. Ever. Until Chloe. Chloe changed everything. She turned her life upside down, all her life-long dreams and goals now mean nothing. She doesn't care about that house with the white-picket fence anymore. Heck, she would gladly live under a bridge with Chloe. She doesn't know when she started getting so crazy, so ridiculous by her childhood dream's standards. But she doesn't regret it. She would never regret loving Chloe. She told herself that if she ever got so lucky one day and Chloe gives her another chance, she would grab it with both hands and never let go. To be honest, now that she experienced having Chloe back, she doesn't know if she can return Chloe back to Mel. She doesn't want to give Chloe back to Mel.

If only she can keep Chloe in her room and hide her away from the rest of the world. Chloe is the one thing that makes her life worth living. She is scared. She is so scared of losing Chloe again. She was barely living when Chloe left her, and the only reason she was alive is that little spark of hope that maybe someday, they can be together again. She knows she sounds like a crazy, obsessive psycho stalker. But she just loves Chloe that much. Although she realized it late, but once she accepted the idea of loving Chloe, there's no going back. It's like a one-way ticket to China, and she cannot undo it. She cannot tell her heart to stop loving Chloe. God knows she tried, but it's just impossible. She knows that she will keep on loving Chloe for the rest of her life.

“Earth to Elly? Are you still here?,” Chloe asked as she noticed Elly deep in thought.

“Oh sorry Chlo. Where are we again?”

“I said, it's my turn to feed you babe. Say “Ahhh”

Elly was too happy to comply with Chloe's request as she opened her mouth and ate the toast that Chloe fed her. Chloe just kept on feeding her all the food in the tray until nothing's left anymore. Chloe got up to clean up the tray, but Elly's having none of it,

“No Chlo. You already made me breakfast. I'll clean this up ok. And no. You cannot refuse. This is not a request. Just wait for me here and I'll clean this up really quick.”

When Elly came back in the room, Chloe is nowhere to be found. Elly was starting to panic thinking Chloe already left after coming back to her senses and regretting what they did. Until she heard the sounds of dripping water coming from the bathroom, so she went there. She instantly felt relieved when she saw Chloe brushing her teeth and washing her face.

“I'm sorry, I got bored waiting. So I went ahead and brushed my teeth. I hope I didn't worry you,” Chloe said sheepishly.

“Well, you did worry me. But it doesn't matter anymore. The important thing is you're still here. I thought you regretted what happened between us and left.”

“I wouldn't do that to you El. I already told you I'm not hiding the fact that I love you anymore. I'm not going anywhere. But we do have to sort things out with Mel. I also love her and this is very complicated. I don't wanna think about that right now though. Let's just have a nice shower ok,”

“Ok,” Elly replied solemnly. She quietly washed her face and brushed her teeth, avoiding looking at Chloe.

“El?” Chloe called, trying to get Elly's attention.

When Elly didn't respond, Chloe grabbed Elly's arm forcing Elly to turn towards her. Chloe gently cupped Elly's face and looked at her deeply in the eyes,

“El, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” Chloe said sincerely. Chloe untied Elly's robe and let it fall on the floor, revealing Elly's sexy nude body. Chloe removed her clothes as well and led Elly into the shower. She opened the shower and gently soaped Elly's body, carefully avoiding the forbidden body parts. She desperately wants to touch Elly's private parts but she just can't break her promise to Mel. She lifted Elly's chin and forced her look into her eyes.

“I love you El...I want you. Do you believe in me?"

“I don't know.” Elly replied honestly. She wants to believe Chloe so badly but she's really scared right now. She's so scared that Chloe will leave her again and she will be left alone, empty, lifeless, loveless. Chloe does not know how much power she has over Elly. She practically holds Elly's life in the palm of her hands.

Chloe put her arms around Elly's waist and pulled her closer. She sensually trailed her lips on Elly's neck and suckled on the sweet flesh. She loves the taste of Elly's skin on her tongue, as she nipped and sucked on the delicate flesh. As Chloe sucked on her neck, Elly forgot about her fear and a deep arousal replaced it. Only Chloe can do that. Only Chloe can dissolve her fears by a simple touch. Chloe then kissed her face all over, and nibbled on her earlobe, gently tugging it with her teeth,

“Who loves you?”, Chloe asked.

“You,” Elly replied. This time believing it.

“Who wants you?” Chloe asked again.

“You,” Elly said. Again replying with conviction.

“Damn right Miss Conway. And don't you forget it.,” Chloe said.

They both continued soaping each other sensually, carefully avoiding the forbidden body parts. Although both of them desperately want so much more. Chloe is now down on her knees on the bathroom floor and is currently soaping Elly's tanned thighs. She desperately wants to put her mouth on Elly's sex, but she is really struggling to control herself. Her eyes are now mesmerized by those delicate pink folds of Elly's honeypot. Now that she's right in front of it, she is totally amazed by how pretty it looks. Elly has a beautiful pink pussy, it is fully-shaved so she can completely see every detail.

Her pussy lips are rosy pink, and they are so cute, so delicately shaped, just like they're begging to be sucked oh so softly. Chloe knows she can't suck on them like she wants to so she just spread Elly's legs wider and put her face closer to Elly's pussy, but not touching it. She then deeply sniffed Elly's vagina and inhaled the intoxicating aroma of her beloved's pussy. The musky smell of Elly's vagina sent her head reeling into a cloud of lust. She really wants to stick out her tongue and have a little taste but she controlled herself. Chloe pulled back a little knowing that if she stays any longer near Elly's vagina, something that's not supposed to happen is gonna happen.

Elly saw Chloe sniffed her vagina, and she felt a little embarassed, but more than that, it turned her on so much. She wanted Chloe to come closer and lick her pussy, but Chloe pulled back.

“El, God knows I just want to wrap my lips around your pussy but you know we can't. I'm so sorry I can't touch you there. Can we just do what we did last night?”

“Ok. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it for you Chlo”

“I want you to rub your finger up and down your pussy lips. I want to see it get really wet until it glistens”

Elly did as she was told and ran her middle finger up and down her pussy lips. She feels so horny knowing that Chloe has a front-row seat right in front of her pussy. Chloe's face is just inches away from her pussy, only if she can get a little closer.....just a little closer...The thought of Chloe's lips being so close to her pussy made her pussy gush with pussy juice.

“Now, fuck your pussy El. I can't wait anymore. Put two fingers in. I want to see you fuck yourself for me.” Chloe said as she was holding both of Elly's thighs wide open in each of her hands.

Elly did as she was told and inserted two fingers deep in her vagina and started thrusting inside. She didn't have much trouble because her pussy is already gushing wet, needing no lubrication. She is now imagining it was Chloe's fingers that were fucking her tight vaginal walls. While Chloe continued to be hypnotized by the scene in front of her, not being able to take her eyes away even for a second. Elly fucked herself faster, all the while imagining it was all Chloe. She felt her inner walls tighten, nearing orgasm so she fucked her own pussy even harder.

“AHHHH!”, Elly screamed in climax, as her pussy released a flood of white hot girl cum from her vagina. Chloe quickly sticked out her tongue below Elly's vagina as she tasted and swallowed Elly's girl cum, making sure to catch it all and not let a single drop go to waste.

“You taste so good my love,” Chloe said as she sniffed Elly's pussy again once she drank all of Elly's cum. She wants more but she already swallowed it all so she'll do the next best thing by sniffing Elly's pussy instead. Once she was satisfied, she stood up and wrapped Elly's body in a tight hug, nuzzling her face into Elly's neck. The two just stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before finishing their shower.

“Now, do you believe me?,” Chloe asked.

“Yes,” Elly said. She only said one word, but she said it with 100% conviction. Chloe hasn't touched her vagina at all, but she never felt more loved and adored when Chloe worshipped her pussy with her eyes by fully focusing her attention on her pussy while she was fucking herself.

_I believe you. I really do._

Reviews please.

 


	22. Brave Heart

After their shower, Chloe dressed Elly up in a satin bathrobe. They both changed into clean clothes and got out of the bathroom. After dressing up, they both sat down in Elly's bed.

“Chlo, can we talk now?,” Elly asked nervously.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about?”, Chloe asked.

“I'm so happy that you love me. But how about Mel? How does this work? I mean, she's still your girlfriend right? I can't really imagine how this would work out,”

“I'm not leaving Mel, if that's what you're asking. I love Mel too. There's no way I'm leaving her. But I also love you and I don't want to stay away from you anymore,”

“So? What will we do?”

“I think I'll have to talk to Mel. I'll have to be honest to her that I still have feelings for you.”

“And what if she makes you choose? Or what if she tells you to stay away from me?”, Elly still pushed for an answer.

“I don't know El. I really don't know. I'm just as clueless as you are. We'll know after I talk to her ok.”

“Chlo, I can't afford to lose you! You're going to kill me if I lose you....Please don't leave me....please...I'll do anything to make this work....I'll be a mistress....I'll share you with Mel....Whatever it takes, just promise me....please promise me that you won't leave me,” begged a hysterical Elly, who now started sobbing on Chloe's blouse.

She needs a much stronger reassurance than Chloe's non-commital answer. Hearing Chloe say “I don't know” felt like being stabbed in the heart over and over. And she needs Chloe to promise her she won't leave her again. Ever. She need to hear it right out of Chloe's mouth. Now.

“Ok El. I promise I won't leave you. We'll make this work somehow. I don't know how. But I promise I won't leave you again,” Chloe said, as she soothed a crying Elly in her arms. Chloe kissed her hair, while tracing circles around her back, hoping the hysterical woman would calm down.

Chloe knows the giant mess they're in, and she really doesn't know what to do about it. Loving one woman is complicated enough. But loving two women at the same time, that's just absurd. Would Mel even agree to sharing her? Or will Mel make her choose? If Mel agrees to share, does that mean she'll date two women at the same time? Doesn't that make her look like a player? Is she just wasting everybody's time here? And if Mel makes her choose, who will she choose? Can she even choose? She ran all the possible scenarios in her head, and nothing just makes sense. She's absolutely, completely clueless about this.

But she has to be strong for Elly. She needs to show Elly that they're going to be ok, even if she doesn't know if they'll ever be ok. She wishes life is so much simpler, and she can give Elly the life that she deserves. But there's really no guarantees. Chloe continued to hold a crying Elly until she fell asleep from all the crying. She hates seeing her love like this but there's not much she can do about it. So she prayed to every deity out there, if they're real, to help her with this impossible situation. She can't bear to see Elly like this anymore, seeing her love fall apart in front of her very eyes. If only she can take Elly's pain away and bear it herself, she would.

So tonight, she's going to talk to Mel. This talk is going to be ugly and messy, but she doesn't have a choice. It must be done. For everybody's sake. She carried a sleeping Elly into bed, and pulled up the blankets up to her neck to make sure Elly's warm. She kissed Elly's sleeping face goodbye, and then left her a note before leaving. She has to sort this out tonight. She is scared, deathly scared of what will happen tonight because it's definitely not going to be pretty. But for Elly, she will be brave.

Elly woke up from her slumber, and the first thing that came to her mind is “Where is Chloe?!”. She frantically searched for Chloe in every room of the house but she cannot find the missing woman. She made sure to double check every room, every bathroom but Chloe is nowhere to be found. Oh my god, did Chloe just left her again? Her whole world just collapsed thinking of that possibility. She came back to her room to wallow in peace, when she noticed a note on the sidetable near her bed. It was written in Chloe's handwriting.

_Dear Elly,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'm probably gone. Don't worry, I just need to go to work and I'm not gone for good. I do plan on keeping my promise of not leaving you again. I know this situation is really hard for you, but I hope you can keep believing in me, in us. I know that it's a lot to ask, but please keep holding on. Please don't let me go. I love you, so very much and I will do everything in my power to make this right. Tonight, I'm gonna tell Mel and we will have our answer very soon. Always remember, I love you and I will always love you till my dying breath._

_Always yours,_  
_Chloe_

Tears streamed down Elly's face as she finished reading the letter. To be honest, she's never been more terrified in her life before. Tonight, her deepest fears may or may not come true. But either way, there's a huge possibility that it's going to happen. If it's just some random hussy that Chloe just met at a bar, she's not going to feel this way. But we're talking about Mel.  
And Mel is Chloe's first love. Chloe's first everything. She even asked Chloe earlier what to do about Mel. And Chloe outright said there's no way she's going to leave Mel. She knows Chloe told her that she will not leave her too, but she can't help feeling scared, scared that Chloe will not choose her. Scared that Mel will pressure Chloe into leaving her.

There's no way she's going back to that empty, miserable life without Chloe. But she knows it's not up to her. It's up to Mel and Chloe. Her whole future depends on what Mel and Chloe decides on tonight and she's so scared because she has no say in this. If Chloe decides to stay away from her, there is nothing she can do. Short of kidnapping Chloe and forcing her to be with her, there's absolutely nothing she can do. And this is what terrifies her completely. She hates it that she feels so helpless about this. There is one thing and only one thing she can do. Just as Chloe asked of her.......she will be brave. She will hold on to this tiny flicker of hope that maybe a miracle will happen, and everything will turn out just right. For Chloe..... she will try to be brave. Even if it''s the last thing she is feeling right now.

Chloe just finished work at the Lassiters at exactly 6pm. She tried doing tomorrow's work earlier, but everything's up to date and there's no more work left to do. She even tried to ask Terese for some extra work after office hours, pretending to be short of rent money. But Terese just gave her some cash instead, telling her she worked so hard today and she deserves it. She tried to argue but there's no winning with Terese, so she reluctantly accepted the money. Beep-beep! She opened her phone and saw it was a text from Mel.

_“Can't wait to see you tonight honey. I missed you so much! I'm sorry I've been so busy this week, but I'm definitely going to see you tonight. Wear something sexy! (*wink emoji*)_

Her heart dropped to her stomach thinking how excited Mel is to see her tonight. Mel's been away for three days fixing some stuff about her business in Sydney. And this is the first time they're gonna see each other again in 3 days. But tonight, Mel's not going to come home to a happy home. She's pretty sure there will be lots of crying, anger and drama tonight. Maybe flying objects too. And for sure, a broken heart.

Not that she doesn't deserve every single bit of Mel's wrath after hearing what she has to say. She totally deserves it and more. And she will take every bit of Mel's wrath and accept it. She knows she will break the heart of the woman she loves, but she cannot put off telling the truth anymore. She totally expects Mel to raise hell tonight, but she will beg, she will plead for Mel not to leave her. There is no way she's going to allow them to break up. Mel is her first love, and they said first love never dies. The second time around, Mel was just perfect, and she fell even harder. She knows she will die before letting this woman go. It's just not going to happen. What makes things even more complicated is, she loves Elly just as much. Dear God! When did her life get so complicated?!

She's in love with two stunning women who loves her to death. And she cannot just choose one. She also cannot let either one of them go. Call her selfish, but she wants them both. Does that make her an asshole? The last thing she wants to be is a player, but she can't help it. She loves both women with all her heart. She doesn't love one more than the other. That's the plain, fucking truth. Sometimes, she wishes she loves one more than the other, so she can just choose one. It will make life so much easier. But the honest-to-God truth is she loves them both equally, and she wants both of them in her life.

She's never been one of those arrogant assholes who get a kick out of stringing along multiple women and bragging about it to their friends. She never asked for this. She never wanted this. But it is what it is. She's absolutely in love with two beautiful women and there's nothing she can do about it. She tried forgetting about Elly in the past, but that's never worked. And there's just no way she's giving up Mel. No way in hell. She loves the woman too much. Chloe sighed in deep frustration. Overthinking this doesn't help. The only way to get out of this mess is through it. And that's what she will do tonight. Although she absolutely dreads it, she just can't imagine any good outcome coming out of this. But not doing anything about it makes it even worse. So tonight, she will do what she must. She will be brave.

Sorry for this guys, I know it's not a happy chapter, but I think it must be done. Hell, I wouldn't wish on me what I put Chloe/Elly/Mel through. Its too messy. haha. Loving 2 women at the same time, explodes my head, my brain can't even process it. And here I am doing this to Chloe. Poor Chloe. To be honest, I have a hard time letting Mel go. I like Mel, I like aggressive women. But I will try harder since this is supposed to be Chelly.


	23. Serious Talk Time

Chloe's hand was visibly shaking as she reached out to open the front door of her and Mel's apartment. She took a deep breath and twisted the door knob open, revealing a scantily clad Mel in a green babydoll lingerie. She was sitting on the couch with her nose buried in a book, and a wineglass on her right hand.

"Oh, hi babe, Have you been standing there for a long time? I'm sorry, I just noticed you. I've been busy reading a book here," Mel cheerfully greeted her, putting down the wineglass and standing up to give Chloe a big hug.

"No babe. I just got here," Chloe replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, but she's failing terribly.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me? Are you not happy to see me?"

"No love. I'm happy to see you. I missed you so much. But there's something we have to talk about and its' quite serious. I think we both need to sit down for this,"

They both sat down on the couch, having a respectable distance between them.

"You're making me nervous babe. What's this all about?," Mel asked.

Chloe took a deep sigh, and she was silent for a few seconds, fiddling with her hands on her lap instead of looking at Mel. She cannot bear to see Mel's face when she finally tells her the truth. There is no nice way of telling the truth, she knows by the end of tonight, they will both end up getting hurt one way or another.

"Tell me. What is it?," pushed Mel

"Love, there is no easy way to tell you about this. And I know you will hate me after this. But please try to understand and listen to me before doing anything hasty. I never intended to hurt you, and I never wanted this. But it is what it is...."

"Are you leaving me?" Mel asked cutting Chloe off.

"No"

"Did you cheat on me again?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on what you mean by cheating?" Chloe nervously answered.

"Oh my god! You had sex with that wench Elly again! You promised me you won't cheat on me again! And you just did it! How can I trust you!," Mel cried hysterically as she started beating on Chloe's chest. Chloe pulled Mel closer and hugged her tightly, hushing sweet words in her ear in an attempt to calm the woman down.

"Love, I did not have sex with Elly. I followed all your rules. Please listen to me first. Ok?"

Hearing Chloe say she did not have sex with Elly instantly calmed Mel down, and she started nodding her head like a little child being told by their parents what to do.

Chloe took Mel's hand and led her to the bedroom, she thinks lying down is much better for this discussion, as there was less chance for kicking and screaming while lying down. She then spooned Mel on the bed, with Mel's back pressing on her front. She can't really bear to look at Mel's eyes hating her so she positioned them this way. Chloe wrapped her arms around Mel's waist and cuddled her close, breathing deeply before continuing what she's gonna say,

"Love, remember I told you before that I still love Elly?....... Nothing's changed. I still love her now."

"So you cheated on me? Are you gonna leave me for Elly now?" Mel asked coldly. Her voice was cold but deep inside her heart is breaking into pieces. She always knew that Elly bitch has the hots for Chloe and now that bitch is trying to steal her woman.

"No, I'm never gonna leave you. I love you too much for that. Remember those rules you made me promise to follow? I followed all of them. I never kissed Elly's mouth and I never touched her boobs, ass or pussy in any way."

"But?? I'm sure there's a but in there."

"But I still love Elly. And it's been very hard for me trying to supress my feelings. It's killing me trying to pretend I don't have feelings for her. I have to admit, we bend your rules a little. But I followed every rule you set.

"What did you do?"

"I kissed Elly's neck, I hugged her. I told her to fuck her pussy right in front of me, and she did. But I never touched her pussy in any way. Not my lips, and not my fingers. I can never break my promise to you. Even if I was really really tempted to.”

Mel turned around to face Chloe and looked Chloe deep in the eyes. She held Chloe’s chin in place and forced her to look in her eyes.

“Tell me Chlo....Do you love me? Be honest. I know when you’re lying. I don’t want you to pity me. I want you to tell me the truth. I deserve that much.”

“I love you Mel. Really. I’m not just saying that cause I don’t want you to get hurt. I really am in love with you. And I want to be with you forever. But having said that, I’m also in love with Elly. I tried to forget about her the past year, but it’s just not working. And trying to hide my feelings for her is tearing me apart on the inside,”

“Ok, so who do you love more. Me or Elly?”

“I wish I can give you the answer you want my love. But the only answer I can give is the truth. You’ll think I’m bullshitting you with my answer, but the truth is I love you both equally. I need you both in my life. And I really can’t give up either one of you. I’m so so so sorry I hurt you my love, but you deserve to know the truth,” Chloe said in a low voice, embarassed of herself for hurting Mel this way.

“I don’t know what to say,” Mel said looking deeply shocked. She’s left speechless with Chloe’s revelation, and she really doesn’t know what to do with this information. How do you handle something like this? What can you say when your girlfriend tells you she’s in love with another woman, but she also loves you at the same time? That’s some Jerry Springer shit, and she never imagined it would actually happen to her. Mel stayed deathly silent for several minutes, just blankly staring into space. Chloe nervously waited for Mel to stay something....anything. She’s already been waiting for several minutes and every second she waits is pure torture for her. She’s afraid she broke Mel. After several minutes of unbearable silence, Mel finally opened her mouth,

“Do you love me Chlo?”

“You know I do. I am absolutely in love with you Melissa Lohan. It’s the goddamn truth, and if God is listening right now, strike me dead if I’m lying. I swear on my mother’s life I’m telling you the truth.”

“Are you sure you didn’t touch that bitch’s pussy? You didn’t get a taste of that sweet, little pussy, not even a little?”

“Absolutely not Ma'am. I promised you I wouldn’t touch her pussy and I have every intention of keeping my word.” Chloe replied with absolute conviction, even putting her right hand across her chest in an “cross my heart-hope to die” gesture.

“Then, that’s all that matters. We’ll figure it out later. I’m really really hurt. You hurt me so much, but my love for you is so much more than any wrong you can do. We’ll be ok. I just need time to process this.”

Mel then took Chloe’s hand and put it right inside her panties.

“Now, you have to make it up to me. I want you to touch my pussy the way you never touched hers. Make love to me right now. I just want to forget all the painful things you said earlier. Make me forget Chlo. Fuck me right now.”, Mel begged as she clinged to Chloe tightly.

Chloe released the breath she’s been holding to, feeling a deep sense of relief knowing that her and Mel is going to be ok. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world, her love being one saint of a woman. Although Mel only acts that way towards her cause to everybody else, Mel is definitely far from a saint. She doesn’t know what she did to deserve Mel, but she is thankful to the Universe that they gave her this most wonderful woman. Her heart melted at the thought of Mel forgiving her despite her committing the most unforgivable sins of betrayal towards Mel. The average woman would definitely not forgive a cheater, it wouldn’t matter if she didn’t touch Elly’s pussy or not. Emotional cheating is an even graver sin for most women anyway. But here is Mel, telling her they’re gonna be ok. She did not expect the night to turn this way. It’s almost like a miracle.

“Babe, my pussy’s waiting. Where are you?” Mel teased. Mel is now smiling seductively as if she did not just got told a few minutes ago that her girlfriend is in love with another woman.

“Love, are you sure you’re ok? Maybe we can do this when you’re feeling better”, Chloe asked making sure that she did not just broke Mel. I mean Mel’s smiling as if nothing’s happened. Is Mel deep in denial? Or has she gone low-key crazy? Did she just broke the wheels and gears in Mel’s head?

“I’m totally fine babe. You said you’re in love with Elly and you’re also in love with me right? And you said you told Elly to fuck her pussy right in front of you. Is that correct? I’m pretty sure that’s what you said to me.”

“Yup, that’s what I said. How can you be ok with this?”, Chloe asked deeply confused. She’s not making any sense out of this.

“I’m not ok with this. You hurt me Chlo. But I also know that I love you too much to break up over this. So what’s the point crying about it? We’re going to be ok. I am never letting you go because you’d have to kill me first. Let’s talk about the details later on how we’re gonna work this out. But for now, I am horny. And my pussy wants you. I want you to suck and fuck my pussy like you never did hers. At least I have that for myself”

Hearing Mel say that turned Chloe’s sex drive from 0 to 180 in just a few seconds. Knowing Mel wants her and still wants to make love to her after all the hurtful things she said just ignited her lust to unbelievable levels. She feels she doesn’t deserve Mel’s forgiveness but she’s definitely not going to complain about it. She’s going to do everything to make it up to Mel. Starting with giving her the best orgasm of her life right now. She wants Mel to feel the intense love and desire she feels for this incredible woman. She wants to make it clear, she wants Mel to feel absolutely no doubt about neither her burning love, nor her raging lust.

Chloe got on top of Mel pinning the red-headed woman to the bed. She then violently ripped off the woman’s flimsy green underwear, and roughly rubbed Mel’s outer pussy lips up and down. If there’s one thing she knows about Mel, it’s that Mel loves rough sex and being dominated. At least that’s how Mel acts with her. When Mel’s pussy got slightly wet, she plunged two fingers in without warning, not waiting for Mel’s pussy to be completely wet. Mel squeaked in surprise and pain, but then she smiled and said,

“You know me so well my love. I love it when my pussy hurts because of you. Turns me on so fucking much.”

Mel’s tight vagina adjusted to Chloe’s fingers and started to get wet instantly at the thought of Chloe roughly fucking her pussy. Chloe continued to savagely pound Mel’s pussy with her fingers and Mel is absolutely loving every single second of it. Chloe bit down Mel’s slender neck while rapidly thrusting in and out of Mel’s drenched core.

“Babe, I want more. Get the dildo please. I want your cock. Fuck me with your cock.”

Chloe immediately ran up to get the bright, red dildo but Mel asked,

“Did you use a dildo with that bitch too?” Mel asked.

“Yes.”

“How big?”

“8 inches long, 2 inches thick”

“I don’t want that red dildo. Get the black one. I want that one. And hurry!” Mel demanded.

Chloe returned the red dildo in its place, and got the black dildo instead. The black dildo was 8 inches long, 2 inches thick of pure, fat cock. Chloe quickly wore the harness and fastened the dildo, then positioned herself between Mel's legs. Chloe was a bit hesitant to penetrate Mel because the dildo was so thick and she doesn't want to hurt Mel. They've never used the black dildo before, only the red dildo. But Mel grabbed Chloe's cock and positioned it between her legs, then she pulled Chloe down roughly, thus impaling herself with the fat cock. She then wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist, pushing the cock even further inside, fully impaling all 8 inches of cock inside her pussy.

“Yes, that's it. I want your fat cock inside me babe. Move please. I want you to fuck me like a whore. I want you to fuck me harder than you fucked that bitch.”

Chloe picked up her pace at Mel's request, and brutally pounded Mel's soaking wet vagina. Mel was so turned on hearing the slapping sound of their naked flesh pounding on each other. You can clearly hear the wet squishy slapping noises her pussy makes whenever Chloe pumps in and out of her. She just loves being penetrated by Chloe's cock, imagining it is actually Chloe's penis that is impaling her instead of a big, black dildo.

“Fuck me harder babe. I want you to cum inside me and fill me with your seed.”

Chloe fucked Mel even harder, although there's no way she's going to fill Mel with her seed, because technically she's not a boy and has no sperm. Haha. But she found the dirty talk by her girlfriend so adorable. She can be so crazy sometimes. Mel was near her climax, her pussy tightly hugging every inch of Chloe's thick cock. Her inner walls started clenching and quivering, signaling she's about to orgasm any time soon, then it happened....

“AHHHHHH!”, Mel screamed in orgasm as Chloe made one deep final thrust inside her pussy. Chloe then pulled out and quickly replaced the dildo with her own tongue, lapping up Mel's pussy juices. She wrapped her lips around Mel's pussy lips and shoved her tongue inside Mel's vagina, thrusting in and out. She then finished off by softly lapping Mel's pussy up and down just like a little kid would lick a sweet lollipop. In fact, Mel's pussy tastes sweet, not like a lollipop, but more similar to honey. Mel's pussy now feels too sensitive after the orgasm, but she doesn't have the strength to push Chloe off so she accepted her ministrations. Her thighs are now quivering though because having your pussy tongued out after an orgasm is just too much.

“Babe, I'm too sensitive. Can you slow down a bit,” Mel requested.

Chloe slowed down her tongue-lapping, but she looked for Mel's clit, and then harshly sucked on it. Mel's eyes shot wide open and her body jerked up in surprise from Chloe's harsh sucking.

“You crazy woman! Now, you have to finish me off. Fuck me with your fingers too so I can get off faster”, Mel demanded. She was just about to come off from the high of her first orgasm when Chloe started sucking on her clit, now she's definitely having a second orgasm.

Chloe plunged two fingers inside Mel's tight pussy while sucking on her clit. She pumped in and out furiously, while still licking Mel's sensitive pearl. Mel then started pulling on Chloe's hair and pushing Chloe's face harder to her vagina. The intense sensation of both being penetrated vaginally and having her sensitive clit sucked is too much, sending her senses into overdrive.

“AAAAHHHHHH!”, She then loudly screamed her orgasm for the second time in sexual ecstasy.

Mel's body then started to convulse until it finally turned limp, while Chloe got on top of her and just hugged the limp woman below her.

“That was intense babe. Best orgasm so far,” Mel said smiling at Chloe, while still hugging the woman on top of her.

“You're welcome babe. You know I love making you cum”

“And Chloe?”, Mel called to get her attention.

“What love?” Chloe asked, willing to give whatever it is that Mel wants. She owes the woman too much.

“Tell Elly to come to our apartment tomorrow at 8pm. Sharp. And that's an order.” Mel firmly said, making sure Chloe knows that it's not a request and there's no room for argument.

“Ok babe,” Chloe replied, she just nodded in agreement, although she's a little nervous about what Mel has in store for Elly. She has absolutely no idea.

Guys, am I writing too many sex scenes? Haha..Do you find the sex scenes boring? I think lately, I've been writing a lot...but it seems like it's important for the story. What do you think? Reviews please. At least 3 reviews so I can update

 


	24. Party Games

After Mel was asleep, Chloe dialled Elly's phone number.

"Hello El", Chloe greeted Elly.

"Hi Chlo, What's up? How did the talk with Mel go?"

"Well, I already told her that I love you and I also confessed to her what we did. That I asked you to fuck your pussy in front of me."

"So how did she take it? Did she break up with you?," Elly asked hopefully. She hopes Mel gets angry enough with Chloe to break up with her. And she will be the knight in shining armor to catch Chloe when she falls.

"I'm kind of confused. She just said that we're going to be ok. And she also told me to tell you to come to our apartment tomorrow at exactly 8pm. It sounds like it's very important"

"Alright. I'll come by your place tomorrow. Just send me the address later ok."

"Sure, I'll send it to you after this call. I'm sorry I didn't have a clearer answer to give you. I was really hoping Mel would tell me what she thinks tonight. But that's everything she told me. I don't really wanna push her considering she said we're gonna be ok. I didn't want to give her the chance to take everything back. I'm so sorry El, I hope everything's going to be clearer tomorrow."

"It's alright Chlo, you did your best. That's all that matters"

"Thanks for understanding babe."

"And Chlo?", Elly called

"Hm, what?"

"Nothing, I just want to tell you that I love you. I love you so much and I will always love you. Please remember that"

"Me too babe. I love you very much. Now Mel's starting to wake up, gotta go. See you tomorrow," Chloe hurriedly said before putting the phone down.

**ELLY POV**

Elly feels really nervous right now because today is the day she's going to come to Chloe and Mel's apartment. She has absolutely no idea what Mel has in mind. Maybe Mel wants to start a fight with her, or maybe Mel wants to humiliate her in person for being like a dog chasing her girlfriend. Perhaps Mel would personally want to warn her to back off from Chloe, or maybe threaten to ruin her life? Chloe said Mel told her they're going to be ok. So that means they're not going to break up right? What does Mel want with her?, she keeps on wondering. But whatever it is, she's sure it's not going to be good.

It looks like Mel's not going to let Chloe go without a goddamn fight. Personally, she's willing to fight Mel for Chloe, but she's not sure Chloe's gonna back her up. Since Chloe said she loves Mel too....This is confusing. She doesn't know what to do anymore. But hopefully, tonight, everything's going to get resolved. There's only one thing she's sure that's going to happen tonight. Whatever happens, she's not going to let Chloe go. Mel will have to go through her dead body before she lets Mel take Chloe away from her.

 

**7:58 PM AT CHLOE'S FRONT DOOR**

Elly's been standing in front of Chloe's front door for the past 10 minutes. She tried knocking several times but just couldn't bring herself to do it. Deep down, she is really terrified. Today, can make her or break her. She knows she's going to fight Mel if she has to, but what if Chloe takes Mel's side and decides to let her go? She will take everything Mel will dish out to her, but if Chloe decides she doesn't want her anymore, she's going to die. That is the one thing she cannot handle. She just hopes Chloe will keep her promise, that she's not going to leave her again. Ever. The competition for Chloe's heart is tough, but Chloe is definitely worth it so she's going to do her best today.

**7:59 PM**

She raised her hand to knock on the door, still feeling nervous. But this time, she steeled herself, knowing if she doesn't do this, she's going to lose Chloe to Mel. And there is no way she's going to let that happen.

**KNOCK-KNOCK!**

A smiling Mel greeted her on the door, she's wearing a white low-cut blouse, and a short denim skirt.

"Hey Elly, we've been waiting for you. Come inside. Please feel at home," Mel greeted her enthusiastically, as if she's not the woman who's been trying to steal her girlfriend.

Inside, she saw Chloe sitting on the couch waiting for them. And the center table is filled with bottles of beer and assorted snacks such as french fries, chips, tacos, pretzels etc. It looks like Mel and Chloe have been drinking while they were waiting for her.

"Take a seat please, and make yourself comfortable," Mel said smiling.

Elly took a seat awkwardly just beside Chloe, positioning herself on Chloe's right side. She wanted to feel close to Chloe to reassure herself that everything's going to be ok. While Mel took a seat on Chloe's left side.

"So Elly, how's your day?," Mel asked, trying to make some small talk.

"It's fine. Nothing really special. How about you Mel?"

"Well Chloe and I have been drinking here as you can see. We got a little bored waiting for you so we've been playing a game. Wanna join?"

"What game are you playing?", Elly asked.

Elly noticed that Chloe's eyes are getting drowsy, so it means they must have been drinking for quite awhile. She also noticed a lone green, wine bottle laying down on the middle of the table, standing out amongst the sea of beer bottles. Then she realized what kind of game they must have been playing.

"We've been playing spin the bottle, truth or dare.", Mel replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh ok. Ya sure. Tell me the rules." Elly said. She doesn't really think its a good idea, but she doesn't know what to do so she just went along with it. She wanted to delay "THE TALK" as long as she could, so she will agree to this game. Maybe it'll be an icebreaker and break this awkardness between them.

"Ok, so first. Everytime the bottle points at you, you drink. Whether you choose truth or dare, you still get to drink. Secondly, you choose, truth or dare."

"What if you cannot answer the truth, or you cannot do the dare? What are the consequences?", Elly asked.

"Well, if one of us can't answer the truth or do the dare, they have to leave Chloe alone. Winner gets Chloe, ok?"

"And if Chloe loses?", Elly continued to ask.

"Trust me, she never backs down on a truth or dare. But if she does, she'll have to choose only one of us."

"Ok sounds fair enough," Elly said unsurely.

"So your in?", Mel confirmed.

"Ok, deal," Elly replied.

"Oh and Elly? Feel free to eat whatever you want on the table."

"Alright let's start! This is going to be so awesome!" Chloe said excitedly, jumping up and down on the couch, she's obviously intoxicated already. Yup, Chloe's definitely drunk, otherwise, she'll be feeling nervous in this awkward situation.

"Ok, let the games begin! Since I'm on the left, I'm going to spin the bottle first, and I'm going to choose the truth or dare of whoever this bottle points to. Alright, I'm going to spin the bottle now," Mel said as she spinned the wine bottle.

The bottle pointed to Elly.

"So Elly, truth or dare?" Mel asked.

Elly thought about it, she cannot say truth because Mel may ask her something about her relationship with Chloe and she just can't deal with that right now. So she has no choice but to say dare.

"Dare", Elly replied.

"Alright. I dare you to take your top off," Mel said grinning devilishly.

First, Elly took a swig from the beer bottle as per the rules. She felt uncomfortable exposing her body to a stranger, especially a love rival, but she remembered the consequences of backing down on a dare. And she cannot lose Chloe, so she reluctantly opened her blouse and threw it on the couch, revealing her red lacey bra-clad breasts.

"Nice! Your tits aren't half bad. Not as good as Chloe's though. Now, it's Chloe's turn," Mel said, trying to half-compliment, half-insult Elly. Elly just rolled her eyes at the red-headed woman.

"Yay! My turn," giggled Chloe, as she excitedly spinned the bottle. It landed on Mel.

"Truth or dare babe?", Chloe asked Mel, secretly hoping Mel would choose dare. She's really not ready for a confrontation right now, so she is praying Mel picks dare.

"Dare", Mel replied while grinning mischievously.

"Ok....hmmm...let me think.....I dare you to kiss me," Chloe said. She knows Elly might get hurt but she just cannot think of a dare for Mel. She's scared to dare Mel into doing crazy shit since she knows she just committed a big betrayal to Mel. Kissing seems like a safe option, and Mel would definitely like it.

Mel drank some beer before she grabbed Chloe's chin and forced Chloe to turn towards her. She then ran her tongue outside Chloe's lips before prying Chloe's lips open with her tongue. She placed open-mouthed kisses on Chloe's mouth and started sucking on Chloe's tongue noisily, making sure Elly hears the loud smacking sounds. Mel kissed Chloe passionately for 5 minutes straight before letting her go, forcing Elly to watch Chloe kiss another woman for 5 full minutes.

Chloe tried to cut the kiss short but Mel firmly held her in place so she has no choice but to wait until Mel finishes. Honestly, she enjoyed the kiss but she's more worried about Elly's feelings right now. Elly feels like she's about to cry but she forced herself to swallow it down, she's just been tortured into watching Chloe suck Mel's face for a full five minutes. And it wasn't just an innocent kiss, it was a full-blown tongue lapping. She's been holding herself back from coming between them and forcing them apart, but she knows if she does that, a full-blown catfight will occur. And Chloe's definitely not going to be happy about that.

"Alright Elly, your turn", Mel said as if she's mocking her.

Elly spinned the bottle, and it landed on Chloe.

"Dare", Chloe said.

"Alright. I dare you to kiss me too", Elly said, wanting to get back at Mel. She didn't even wait for Chloe to come to her, she just grabbed Chloe's face and started passionately kissing her. She nibbled on Chloe's lower lip before thrusting her tongue inside Chloe's mouth. Elly also made sure that Mel hears the loud slurping sounds they made as she vigorously sucked on Chloe's tongue. She took Chloe's face in both her hands and pulled Chloe even closer. After like 8 minutes, she finally released Chloe's swollen lips.

"Alright, my turn" Mel said, obviously irritated, while spinning the bottle. It landed on Elly.

"Truth", Elly said not backing down from Mel's stare.

"Alright, time to stop tipping toes around here. What are your intentions with my girlfriend?  
", Mel asked frankly.

Elly was taken aback by the question, but she decided to just go for the truth,

"I love Chloe. I am in love with Chloe, and I know she's in a relationship with you right now. But that will not stop me from loving her. It will also not stop me from wanting to be with her and I will try my best to get her to want me back. I'm really sorry that I'm a home-wrecker right now, but I just can't let Chloe go. I love her too much......Does that answer your question?"

"I don't like what I hear, but I understand. I am the same. There is no way in hell I'm letting Chloe go. Chloe is mine," Mel answered fiercely.

"Hey guys, it's my turn," Chloe said trying to break the tension. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Mel.

"Truth or dare babe?" Chloe asked Mel. She's really hoping Mel would say dare again, after seeing the tension that just occured between Mel and Elly earlier.

"Dare", Mel replied.

Chloe can't really think of a dare, so she just said,

"I want you to take your top off"

Mel then took a swig from the beer bottle, and started to unbutton her blouse. Chloe thought that's it, but Mel started to take her bra off. What just happened?! Chloe meant for Mel only to take her blouse off, not her bra too!

"Babe, I only meant your blouse," Chloe said.

"Oh, you didn't specify. You said "Top". Oh well, just enjoy the view then," Mel said confidently. Her creamy white breasts with pink-tipped nipples now in full display in front of both Chloe and Elly. _This woman has no shame_ , thought Elly.

"Alright, my turn then," Elly said trying to take the attention away from Mel, as she spinned the bottle. It landed on Mel.

"Truth", Mel said.

"Alright, now let me return the favor. I'm pretty sure that you know Chloe loves both me and you. So what are you gonna do about it?", Elly challenged Mel.

"Well, that depends on Chloe's answer. So let me ask Chloe first. Chloe, who do you choose Elly or me?", Mel asked.

Elly was starting to regret her question, but the cat's out of the bag now. Chloe hated being put on the spot, but she has no choice but to answer Mel's question.

"I'm really sorry love, I can't choose between the two of you. I love the both of you. I know I sound like an asshole saying this, but that's the truth," Chloe replied embarassed of herself. She's embarassed that she's put two beautiful women in this situation where they have to fight over her.

Mel turned to Elly, and said, "Well, it seems like Chloe can't choose between the two of us. And I will not let Chloe go....So it seems like we need to have some sort of arrangement. I don't know about the details yet, but we'll need to talk about this later. Does that answer satisfy you?"

"Ok", Elly replied, just feeling relieved that Mel didn't outright force Chloe to choose only one of them. She'll have to ask for dare next time since she can't handle it if Mel makes Chloe choose, and Chloe doesn't choose her.

"Ok, my turn now", Mel said as she spinned the bottle. It landed on Elly.

"Dare", Elly said.

"I want you to take all of your clothes off. And I mean everything, including your underwear.", Mel said.

Elly felt outraged at the request, but if she backs down now, that means she has to give Chloe up to Mel. She'd rather humiliate herself a thousand times before giving up on Chloe. So she unhooked her bra, then wiggled out of her skirt, and finally slipping out of her panties. Right now, she's feeling embarassed because her fully shaved pussy is completely exposed to Mel and Chloe. At least if she has some pubic hair, she might be able to hide her pussy lips. But no, her delicate pink pussy lips is right out there fully exposed for all the world to see.

It's Chloe's turn now as Chloe spinned the bottle. It landed on Mel.

"I choose dare", Mel said, thinking Chloe is going to ask her to kiss or whatever.

"Alright, love, I want you to suck Elly's pussy until she cums," Chloe said, while giggling intoxicatedly. It is now obvious that Chloe is heavily intoxicated because she can't stop giggling excitedly, but Mel knows she can't back down from the dare. To be honest, when Chloe saw Elly's pink pussy, she wanted to go suck it herself, but Mel might get jealous. So she asked Mel to do it instead. Not the brightest idea, but her alcohol-intoxicated self blurted it out before she can stop herself. She was about to take it back, when Mel stood up to do the dare.

Mel was flabbergasted with Chloe's request, but she doesn't want to look like a sissy now no matter how absurd the dare is. So she went down on her knees in front of Elly, then spread Elly's legs wide open. She took a tentative lick at Elly's pussy, still a bit hesitant to put her mouth on another woman's vagina besides Chloe. Hmm, it doesn't taste bad. Not as good as Chloe's but it doesn't taste bad at all. She then took a long lick from above Elly's asshole, all the way up to Elly's sensitive clit. She then lapped at Elly's pussy lips, wrapping her lips around them. Mel searched for Elly's sensitive pearl, hiding on its hood. She then pushed the hood back with her mouth and started sucking on the delicate clit.

Elly wiggled her hips, as she finds her clit is way too sensitive but Mel held Elly's hips firmly in place and sucked even harder on the delicate bud. It's just way too much for Elly, and she climaxed soon after, pussy juice gushing out of her vagina. Mel lapped on Elly's juices, surprisingly liking the taste. She then wiped her mouth clean and went back to her place on the couch.

 _What just happened out there?,_ Elly thought confusedly, her brain cannot process the unexpected turn of events. That was just crazy, and never in a million years she thought it would happen. She just had her pussy sucked dry by another woman besides Chloe and surprisingly, it's not horrible. She even orgasmed. What's even weirder is that Chloe is the one who asked for it. She tried not to think about it since her brain's starting to hurt.

"Oh, it's my turn now," Elly realized, as she started spinning the bottle, landing on Chloe.

"I choose dare" Chloe said.

The truth is Elly wanted to dare Chloe into eating out her pussy, but she feels embarassed, especially they're in front of Mel. So she just asked,

"I want you to strip of your clothes. Everything, including your bra and panties," Elly requested.

Chloe then unashamedly discarded her garments. She didn't even take a moment to hesitate, but just quickly threw her bra and panties right there on the couch. Now that Chloe's pussy is exposed, you can now see that it's glistening wet from watching Mel eat Elly's pussy. _That was so hot_ , Chloe thought.

"Alright, my turn.", Mel said as she spinned the bottle. It landed on Chloe again.

"Dare", Chloe said.

"I dare you to eat my pussy," Mel asked

"But you're not even naked, you still have your skirt on" Chloe said.

"So what? Lift my skirt up and push my panties to the side. Now EAT," Mel demanded.

Doing as told, Chloe lifted Mel's skirt up and pushed her panties to the side. She then nuzzled her face on Mel's pussy before taking a long lick at the very center. She parted Mel's pussy lips, and started taking low, slow licks up and down, over and over. Mel grabbed Chloe's hair and demanded,

"Harder babe! Don't tease me!", cried Mel.

Chloe obeyed her lover's demands, and started sucking Mel's clit. She alternated between sucking on Mel's clit and taking long licks on the length of Mel's pussy. Seeing how frustrated Mel is, she started sucking harder on Mel's pearl, until Mel's thighs started quivering, her body starting to tense. Chloe kept sucking on Mel's clit, and she cannot resist the temptation and inserted two fingers inside Mel's vagina. Chloe kept sucking and pumping until Mel finally screamed in orgasm.

"Thank you for that orgasm babe. Now, let me return the favor.", Mel said to Chloe, pulling Chloe closer.

"Wait, wait, we're still playing truth or dare right?", Elly interrupted, coming between Chloe and Mel.

"Yup, right. It's my turn now," Chloe said as she spinned the bottle, landing on Elly.

Since this game just turned sexual, Mel has a suspicion of what Chloe's going to ask Elly, so she interrupted Elly before she can speak.

"Guys, I'm getting sick of this game. Why don't we just drink and finish our food. What do you think Chloe?"

"Ok, that sounds good," Chloe replies, agreeing to whatever Mel wants. She knows she's not in the position to argue.

"How about you Elly?," Mel asked.

"I'm fine if Chloe's fine with it," Elly replied. Although she's a little bit pissed off since it's her turn to do a truth or dare. And she highly suspects Chloe's going to dare her into doing something sexual.

"That's settled then. Alright. Ladies, drink your hearts out and lets be merry. And Elly, don't be shy. You're not going to turn into a walrus if you let yourself eat whatever you want just for the night.", Mel said half-jokingly, half-insultingly.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a long night._

Comments and reviews. What do you think? Is Mel sucking Elly's pussy too crazy? haha. At least 3 reviews from different people for an update.

 

 


	25. Some Serious Mindfuck

**WARNING:** This is just pure smut. Yes, I'm just being trashy right now.This will be the last big explicit scene in a while though. So enjoy.

The three women started drinking more beer, and it didn't take long for them to get drunk since Elly has been drinking since the start of their game. While Chloe and Mel have been drinking even before Elly arrived. They're now all tipsy and heavily intoxicated, athough they still know what they're doing. They're just less inhibited and much more horny. Much much more horny.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea!!," Chloe said excitedly, half-slurring her words.

"What is it babe?," Mel asked.

"I'm really really horny right now. Like really horny! Why don't we just all fuck each other since I want to fuck you both. But I don't want anyone to be left behind?! Great idea right? Right?!", Chloe giddily said, while jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"You're a genius babe. I like that idea." Mel said. Mel usually prefers to just have sex with Chloe, but having tasted Elly's pussy earlier, she realized it's not that bad. It's actually quite pleasant to the taste. But more importantly, she just wants to have sex without any drama. And if one of them starts having sex with Chloe without including the other, it's going to be a HUGE drama. And she doesn't need that right now. What she needs right now is to be fucked until she can't walk straight.

Elly didn't answer though. She doesn't think it's a good idea but since Chloe and Mel wants to do it, she might as well just give in. She doesn't really like it, but if having sex with Mel improves her chances of staying with Chloe, she'll give it a try. For Chloe, she will do anything. She also wants Mel to like her enough to allow her to be with Chloe. And maybe having sex with Mel will help with that. So she reluctantly agreed with Chloe's proposition.

"Alright, since everybody agrees now, I'm gonna get the dildo," Chloe says eagerly, running to their bedroom to retrieve the dildo. (P.S. Chloe is so drunk right now. She's kinda crazy at the moment)

While Chloe is away, Mel pulled Elly in for a steamy kiss. She roughly explored the insides of Elly's mouth while harshly squeezing Elly's perky breasts. She then suckled a delicate pink-tipped nipple, and tugged it lightly with her teeth. Elly found Mel a little rough, but she was surprisingly turned on.

Suddenly, Chloe arrived carrying the huge, black dildo in her hands. This is the huge 2 inch thick dildo they used last night.

"Oh, you started without me," Chloe noticed.

"Yes, babe. You're taking too long. Now, hand me the dildo, I want to fuck Elly now. You'll get your turn later, but I want to fuck Elly now. I need to finish", Mel said gruffly. The thing about Mel is once she starts fucking someone, she just can't stop, just like a sex juggernaut. She has to see it all the way through, or else she'll get something like a lady's version of blue balls. Chloe knows about this so she hands the big, black dildo to Mel. Chloe is the only person Mel loves, but sex. Sex is a totally different thing. Mel can have sex with any woman, and she's damn good at it. Mel quickly wore the harness and fastened the dildo. She then pushed Elly on the couch and spread her legs wide open.

Elly got scared seeing the big, black dildo on Mel. Her pussy got dry and she was scared of having that huge thing rammed up inside her tight pussy.

"Why don't we try something else Mel, I don't think we need a dildo," Elly suggested, still quivering in fear.

"Don't worry dear. I'm not just gonna shove this thing inside you," Mel replied, as she dropped to her knees and gently licked Elly's pussy. Elly's body relaxed as she enjoyed her pussy being licked softly. Her pussy then started to get a little wet, but not wet enough to accomodate 8 inches of fat cock.

Once she felt Elly's pussy starting to get wet, Mel teased Elly's entrance with the tip of the thick cock. She then pushed one inch inside, knowing it's all Elly's tight pussy can handle right now. She knows that pushing more inside will hurt Elly since her pussy is not wet enough.

Chloe was mesmerized with the erotic scene unfolding in front of her very eyes. Two beautiful women that she loves deeply are now fucking right in front of her, she just cannot take her eyes off. Mel then turned to Chloe and said,

"Babe, I need some help. Elly's pussy is not wet enough. I need you to sit on Elly's face, I know that will turn her on."

Chloe did as she was told and positioned herself on top of Elly's face.

"Are you ok with this Elly?," Chloe asked, wanting to make sure that Elly is ok with all of this.

"Yes love. I want to taste that sweet pussy of yours," Elly replied.

"How about Mel fucking you with a dildo? If you're not comfortable with this, I can stop Mel," Chloe offered.

"It's ok love, let her fuck me. You're the only one I love, but I'm weirdly turned on by this." Elly said.

Encouraged by Elly's words, Chloe slowly lowered herself to Elly's mouth, making sure not to smother the other woman with her pussy. Elly grabbed both of Chloe's thighs with each of her hands, and pulled Chloe even further down towards her mouth. She then started sucking and licking Chloe's sweet folds. Once she got a taste of Chloe's pussy, her own pussy started dripping wet, now gushing from pussy juice.

Seeing Elly's pussy overflow with wetness, Mel pushed the dildo half-way inside Elly's pussy, making Elly squirm at the unexpected intrusion. Her pussy took it all in, although its a really snug fit, with her vaginal walls stretching to the limit to barely accomodate the 2 inch wide cock.

Mel stayed still for a bit to let Elly's pussy adjust to the cock's impressive girth, while Elly was continuing to slurp at Chloe's pussy hungrily. After seeing that Elly's pussy accepted all 4 inches of cock, Mel pushed it all the way to the hilt, impaling Elly's sex with the full length of 8 inches.

Mel then started moving slowly, withdrawing the cock completely from Elly's honeypot, then slowly pushing it back fully. She made deep, slow thrusts to let Elly fully feel the sensation of her vagina being penetrated completely, rather than shallow, frantic thrusts usually made by horny perverted men. Mel then sucked Elly's nipples as she thrusted into the other woman's tight pussy.

Having Chloe's vagina on her tongue, while her pussy is being fucked and her breasts are being sucked, is way too much for Elly. She sucked on Chloe's pussy even harder, moaning loudly in intense pleasure although her moans are being smothered by Chloe's pussy on her face.

Seeing Elly moan, Mel brutally pounded Elly's tight pussy, pumping in and out at a relentless pace. At the same time, Chloe was hypnotized watching Elly's pussy get wrecked by Mel, her eyes glued on Elly's wet slit being savagedly banged over and over.

Her own pussy started to tightly clench around Elly's tongue signalling she's close, she now started to ride Elly's face harder, not caring if the woman below her is smothered in pussy. A flood of white, hot cum soon started to flow out of Chloe's vagina, making Elly's face wet with Chloe's girl cum.

Watching Chloe cum, Mel even pounded harder on Elly's pussy, knowing Elly will cum very soon after Chloe did. And that is exactly what happened, Elly's pussy tightly clenched on the fat cock and she started quaking and shivering, her body convulsing as she nears orgasm.

"AAAAHHHH!" Elly loudly moaned in sexual release.

Chloe then got up from her position in Elly's face and started French kissing Elly as she palmed both of Elly's breasts, pinching and squeezing Elly's nipples while Elly is in the middle of her climax.

When Elly was finally limp, Chloe got on top of Elly and hugged the sexually-satisfied woman, then placed sweet, little kisses all over her face. Finally, she rested her forehead on Elly's, just enjoying looking deeply at Elly's languid eyes.

Mel slowly pulled out of Elly's vagina, being careful not to hurt the exhausted woman. She then went to the bathroom to wash the toy, leaving Chloe and Elly to spend more time with each other.

Seeing Elly is too exhausted to get out of the couch, Chloe carried Elly bridal-style to the bed. Elly instantly fell fast asleep once she hit the soft covers, the exhaustion from the wild sex being too hard to overcome.

After she came back, Mel joined Chloe and Elly on the bed, spooning Chloe while Chloe spoons Elly. After making sure Elly is asleep, Chloe turned to face Mel and asked,

"Babe are you ok with all of this? Does it bother you?" Chloe asked.

"Well, to be honest, I find it weird. But the only thing that bothers me now is I haven't fucked your pussy yet while I already fucked another woman's. What do you think is wrong with that?", Mel said slightly upset.

"I'm sorry babe. Let me make it up to you." Chloe apologized profusely, giving Mel a peck on the lips. She stood up to get the dildo, then she put the harness on Mel then fastened the dildo. She turned her back away from Mel, positioning herself in doggy-style, offering her succulent pussy, ready to be fucked. Mel stood at the edge of the bed and held Chloe's hips firmly in place. She then wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, then started kissing Chloe's neck from the back.

"I missed you so much babe. Elly has a juicy pussy, and I enjoyed fucking it. But its your pussy who owns my heart. All the pussy in the world can't compare to yours, I think you have a magical pussy," Mel rasped.

Chloe can't help but laugh at her girlfriend's silly antics, Mel's actually trying to be romantic but it ended up being kind of funny. Magical pussy? Does Mel think her pussy spews out rainbows and butterflies? Mel's just so adorable sometimes.

Chloe stopped laughing when Mel teased the tip of the thick cock outside her entrance. All humor left her body and she found herself being consumed by sexual desire.

"What are you laughing at babe?", Mel teased, as she circled the tip of the cock on Chloe's wet entrance, always teasing but never satisfying. Mel teased the tip of the cock on Chloe's moist pussy lips alternately between up and down, and round and round in circles. But she never inserted it inside.

"Babe, that's not funny anymore. My loins are now starting to hurt, I'll be getting blue balls if you don't fuck me right this very second!," Chloe whined, her nether regions longing to be filled with something thick and long.

Not wanting to disappoint Chloe, Mel plunged the monster cock (imaginary) balls deep into Chloe's dripping pussy. While Chloe's fuck hole hungrily took in all 8 inches of Mel's cock. Mel started moving in and out slowly, but she thrusted deeply, making sure to fully withdraw the cock, before plunging it back in completely.

She made sure that Chloe's womanhood takes in all 8 inches of fat cock, not wanting even an inch to go to waste. She wants Chloe to feel her tight pussy being stretched to the brim. Mel then pumped faster, while Chloe started whimpering loudly as Mel screwed her pussy senseless.

"Yes, that's it babe. Fuck me harder!," Chloe moaned loudly.

Hearing the loud commotion, Elly began to wake-up, her eyes starting to open. She felt the bed moving, and she also heard some squishy, slapping sounds that sounds like a vagina being fucked senseless. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and when she looked closely, she saw Mel banging Chloe doggy-style. It looks just like Chloe's being screwed an inch out of her life, it looks so intense.

"Chloe?," Elly called, trying to get Chloe's attention.

"Elly, you're awake?!", Chloe asked in surprise, while her vagina's still being brutally pounded by Mel.

"Yup, I heard some noises, and I just woke up,"

"Oh", Chloe replied, not knowing what to say. She's a little embarassed that Elly caught her being fucked by Mel, but she's even more worried about how Elly feels right now. She doesn't want Elly to feel left out or out of place. Or maybe Elly is feeling jealous or upset? She really cannot tell from the blank look on Elly's face.

Seeing Mel fuck Chloe just broke Elly's brain. She doesn't know whether to feel upset, jealous, or horny. Maybe she's feeling a mix of all three, and right now, it's confusing her so badly.

Seeing the frown on Elly's face, Chloe called out to her,

"Hey babe, what has you so upset? Come here....", Chloe said.

Once Elly was within arm's length, Chloe pulled Elly closer and gave her a sweet hug. She then started kissing Elly's face, trying to cheer the other woman up.

"I'm so sorry you have to see this babe, but I'm too horny to stop.", Chloe apologized, still trying her best to make Elly feel better, while her pussy's being shagged from behind.

She then trailed her tongue over Elly's lips, asking for entrance, which Elly gave. Seeing how Chloe still thinks about her feelings, while being in the throes of sexual intercourse, just melted Elly's heart. She just realized how much Chloe loves her. Elly's heart just expanded and it was filled with nothing but absolute love and acceptance for Chloe. Their situation is hard, really hard, but seeing how much Chloe loves her just made her even more determined to not give up.

With a new resolve, she returned Chloe's kiss and took Chloe's face in both of her hands. She sucked on Chloe's tongue, wanting to just devour the other woman. She then let her hands roam around Chloe's body, finally settling on Chloe's breasts.

But Chloe suddenly pulled away from the kiss, and pushed Elly backwards, making Elly fall on the bed. She then pulled Elly's legs towards her and spread it wide open. Seeing Elly's delectable pussy, Chloe cannot resist ravishing it, putting her mouth on Elly's delicate sex. She then started lapping on it, playing around with the soft pussy lips with her nimble tongue. She rolled her tongue around, and traced patterns on Elly's wet folds, making Elly squirm in delight. Although having Chloe's tongue on her was absolutely delightful, Elly needed more.

"Chlo, I need you your tongue on my clit now.", Elly pleaded desperately.

Wanting to please Elly, Chloe wrapped her lips around Elly's sensitive bud, and tongued it zealously. She played with it, nibbling and suckling on Elly's hidden pearl. She then ran her tongue in circles, making sure to touch every surface of Elly's delicate clit. Elly's breathing became ragged as her orgasm started to build higher and higher. It's actually quite an interesting view with Chloe sucking out Elly's pussy, while her own pussy is being brutally pounded by Mel from behind. Seeing Elly near orgasm, Mel pumped harder in and out of Chloe's sex at a relentless pace, wanting to push Chloe towards her own climax. Then it happened.

"AAAHHHHH!", screamed both Elly and Chloe, finally orgasming at the same time.

Chloe collapsed on top of Elly, her body falling limp with their double orgasm. Both women just lied motionless in bed, still feeling exhausted from their own respective orgasm.

Mel pulled out from inside Chloe and joined them on the bed as well. The three women fell asleep soon afterwards, feeling totally spent from their wild night of passionate sex.

 _We're all in deep shit_ , Mel thought before finally succumbing to sleep.

P.S. Tomorrow, the real "TALK" happens. Now, I just want them to have sex, but next chapter will be more serious. I've always wanted to do this particular sex scene, but in the future, there will be less sex as I think I write too much sex lately. I'm sorry if it isn't so good. I got a mental block writing the second half and I struggled to write it. The first half was fun though and I got hot writing it, even masturbated to it. haha. I know the sex is kind of overkill, but I just want all of them to get some. haha. The next chapters will be more normal. I know everybody's brains probably got friend with this scene, mine included, but soon we'll be back to normal stuff. What do you think?

 


	26. Deal With The Devil

Elly was woken up by the bright morning sun shining from the glass window. She noticed Mel was already up, and she was staring right in front of her face.

"Oh, hi there Mel, you're up so early", Elly greeted Mel. She noticed Mel's hair was wet, looking like she just came out of the shower and she was wearing a blue bath robe.

"Hey Elly, I know it's still early, but can we talk? Not here of course. Let's talk in the living room, I don't want to wake Chloe up," Mel said, handing a pink robe to Elly, who was still naked underneath the covers.

"Ok Mel. Let me just put something on and freshen up, then I'll follow you to the living room," Elly replied, taking the robe Mel handed to her.

She quickly washed her face, combed her hair and brushed her teeth before wearing the pink robe Mel gave her. Then she proceeded to the living room.

**AT THE LIVING ROOM**

"Ok Mel, I'm ready. What do you want to talk about?", Elly asked.

Mel took a deep breath, and said, "Ok, now it's time to get serious. We're supposed to do this yesterday, but as you can see, that didn't happen. So the thing is, we both love Chloe, and Chloe loves both of us.....right?"

"Right....", Elly replied, not knowing where this is going, allowing Mel to continue,

"And Chloe can't choose between the two of us. The thing is, I love Chloe, I really really do. And I cannot bear to lose her. I mean that in the most serious way possible, life means nothing without her. If I force her to choose only one of us, there is a 50% chance that she will choose you. And I just cannot take any chances when it comes to Chloe....."

"I agree, I feel the same. Chloe is everything to me and I will die if I lose her. So what do you propose?", Elly asked, while nodding her head in agreement.

"Good, looks like we're on the same page. I don't really like sharing Chloe, but it looks like there's no way Chloe's going to let you go, so I think we should come up with an agreement. I will allow you to be couple-y with Chloe, and you can kiss and hug and treat each other like girlfriends. But. You cannot have sex with her”, Mel said. Elly did not say anything, so Mel continued,

“However, I know that not having sex with each other at all is unrealistic, so I will allow you to have sex once a month. Only once a month. And only in my presence. I don't need to join you, but I have to be there. I'm no pervert, but I want to make sure Chloe's head doesn't get poisoned. I don't want to wake up one day and Chloe realizes she wants you more than me and leave me behind. I don't need to be blind-sided like that. Sounds reasonable?”, Mel asked.

“I don't know Mel.....”, Elly replied. Not being able to have sex with Chloe sounds like a nightmare, but on the other hand, this is far more generous than she expected from Mel.

“If you don't agree to my terms, I will force Chloe to choose between the two of us. And it's not going to be pretty. I will make sure that she chooses me. Besides, I'm the original girlfriend, you're just the homewrecker. Be grateful I'm even allowing you this opportunity. This is really generous already, and if I were you, I'd take it. ”, Mel said.

Elly thought about it, and realized Mel is right. She loves Chloe more than anything, but at the end of the day, she's just a homewrecker. Can she really afford to force Chloe to choose between the two of them? Will Chloe really choose her over Mel? Mel is Chloe's first love, first everything. Mel supported Chloe when she rejected Chloe and drove her away. Mel took care of Chloe when she was alone and everybody treated her like a leper during the wedding fiasco. Not a single person was there for Chloe, even her family. Especially her own family. Just Mel.

Mel is the official girlfriend, who Chloe described as “perfect”. She even remembers Aaron mentioning that Mel treats Chloe like a queen. What does she really have over Mel? Beauty? That's the only thing she really has going for her, but Mel also has that in spades. She's jobless living in her aunt Susan's house, while Mel can afford to house Chloe in their own apartment, Chloe doesn't even have to share with the rent money. She rejected and denied her feelings for Chloe, while Mel fought for Chloe and proved her love over and over. Mel has no strings attached, while everybody knows her as the woman who cheated on her husband with his own sister. Really, why will Chloe choose her over someone like Mel? What can she offer Chloe that Mel can't?

Chloe said she cannot choose, but what if Mel threatened to leave Chloe if she doesn't choose her? She also remembers Chloe explicitly saying there's no way she's going to leave Mel. The more she thinks about it, the more it looks like the odds are not in her favor. Right now, they're fine. But when push comes to shove, chances are Chloe will choose Mel. And that is something she cannot afford to happen. She hates to admit it, but if Chloe is forced to choose only of them, it looks like she's on the losing side. She doesn't have much to offer Chloe besides her love and devotion. Can she really risk losing Chloe again? Actually, the real question is, can she survive losing Chloe again? Cause it looks like she will definitely lose Chloe if Mel forces her hand.

Thinking about a life without Chloe makes her feel like her world is collapsing. She feels like all the air has been knocked from her lungs, and her heart just stopped beating. Chloe is her heart, and if you take away Chloe from her life, then her heart will cease to beat. She felt like all the colors drained away and her life just became an empty, meaningless wasteland. In short, she doesn't think she can survive a life without Chloe. Having sex with Chloe for only once a month sounds like torture, but somehow she can survive. But living without Chloe is just unimaginable. She knows for sure, that is not even an option.

Maybe Mel is right. She should just take the deal. At least she will be able to hug and kiss Chloe as much as she wants. And more importantly, they will be able to do it legally, without lying or cheating or hiding. At least, her place in Chloe's life is secure, and that is a huge deal. It would really do wonders for her peace of mind if she can be assured that Chloe will not leave her for Mel, because Mel's cool with her in the first place. Plus, if she's Chloe's official girlfriend, there's no way she's sharing Chloe with anyone. So it's like a miracle that Mel is even willing to share Chloe with her, when she has all the right to keep Chloe for herself. The longer she thinks about it, the better it sounds. Mel interrupted her train of thought, saying,

“Hm, I'll even throw you a bone, to make this deal even sweeter for you, I'll let you touch Chloe's boobs whenever you want. And maybe cup her ass too. Just don't touch the pussy, and don't let her touch yours. And maybe I'll let you fuck Chloe for more than once a month, as long as I'm included. But I'll guarantee, you'll be able to fuck Chloe for at least once a month. More than that, is up to my discretion. Don't get me wrong. I'm not interested in fucking you. But I have to make sure Chloe doesn't get silly little fantasies about you two. I have to be there to remind her of who she really belongs to. But with that guaranteed once a month thing, I don't even need to join you. I just need to be there to make sure you don't brainwash Chloe into playing house with you. Sounds like a good deal? I don't know how you can say no to this. It's like a no-brainer.

“Ok Mel, you got yourself a deal,” Elly replied, thinking this is much better than having none of Chloe at all. Which is the most likely outcome if she gets into a fight with Mel.

“And dear?”, Mel called her attention.

“Hm, what Mel?”, Elly asked.

“I don't hate you. To be honest, I want us to get along for Chloe...So let's try to be friends. We'll both be in her life from now on, so its better if we get along. For Chloe, ok?”, Mel said looking friendly while smiling.

“Ok, that makes sense. All I ever wanted was to be in Chloe's life. And if that means sharing her with you, then so be it. You're right, let's try to be friends,” Elly agreed.

“Alright Elly. I think that's everything I have to say. And just to remind you again, you can touch any part of Chloe, except her pussy. She can also touch you anywhere, except the pussy. Once a month, you get guaranteed fucking rights with Chloe, but I get to either watch or join. I prefer to just watch, but whatever. More than that, is up to my discretion and if I allow you to fuck Chloe for more than once a month, I have to join, just to keep everything in check. Everything clear?”, Mel asked, wanting to make sure Elly understands everything.

“Crystal”, Elly replied.

“Alright. I have to tell Chloe too when she wakes up. Please help yourself around the house, and if you need anything, just ask. P.S. I'll go back to the room now to check on Chloe,” Mel said.

Elly is not sure if she made the right decision, but looking at the facts, it looks like the best possible course of action. She's now guaranteed of having Chloe in her life, being approved by her main love rival, Chloe's official girlfriend. She can now freely hug and kiss Chloe, and they don't have to worry about hiding from Mel. And to be honest, Mel's actually not a bad person. In fact, she is quite generous in sharing Chloe. The woman even wanted to be her friend for Chloe's sake.

So maybe she's not getting a bad deal. Plus, she has guaranteed sex rights for at least one day in a month. If she gets too horny, she can always masturbate or do what they did before when Chloe told her how to fuck herself. She thinks she'll survive this. Maybe even thrive.

This feeling of peace of mind is quite new to her. For every single day of the past year, all she's been obsessing about is how to get Chloe back. All she's been fantasizing is to have sweet Chloe in her arms, and to be able to hold and touch her again. To make her smile, to take care of her, to show her how much she loves her. And then a miracle happened, and she got Chloe back. She's never been more thankful for anything. But since then, her heart never got a day's worth of rest, always being terrified of losing Chloe any time soon to Mel. She was always on the edge worrying about how long will this last? Will Chloe soon realize that she was a huge mistake and go running straight back to Mel? It was a very real possibility, mind you. She's not just making these fears up. Now, for the first time in forever, she can sleep soundly at night, knowing she will never lose Chloe again. And that thought put a big smile on her face.

 _My love, I made sure I will never lose you again. Never again. Or....did I just made a deal with the devil?_ Elly thought.

What do you guys think? Did Elly get a good deal? At least 3 comments from different people for an update.

 


	27. The Morning After

Mel came back inside the room and saw Chloe was already awake, but still on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, just beside Chloe.

“Good morning my love, how's your sleep?”, Mel asked Chloe.

“I had a nice, deep sleep, love. You fucked me so hard last night. I think my pussy is kind of sore,” Chloe replied.

“I'm glad to satisfy you love. By the way, I had a talk with Elly this morning. It's about our arrangement, and we've reached an agreement between us,”

“Hm, what arrangement?” Chloe asked, feeling nervous about the two women talking behind her back. What on earth did they agree on? Did Elly gave up on her and just let her be with Mel? Or did they both agree to share her?

“Well, as you can see, we are two women who are both in love with you. But I am your official girlfriend, and you just sprung it on me that you're also in love with another woman. Usually, a woman would be horrified that her girlfriend loves another woman. But in this case, I'm willing to make an exception for you, since I love you that much.”

“So, what did you tell Elly?”, Chloe asked, not being able to hide her anticipation.

“I told her that I'd allow her to hug and kiss you, and let her act couple-y with you.”

“But?.....I'm sure there's a but in there, I know it's not that easy,” Chloe said.

“Yup. She can hug and kiss you. But. She cannot have sex with you. Meaning, she cannot touch your pussy, and you cannot touch hers. However, I know it will be very hard for you two, so I gave you a little loophole. For one day in a month, you can have full-blown sex with Elly, but I have to be there. I don't need to join, but I must be there to make sure there's no monkey business going on. I don't want you having any silly ideas about you two going off in lala-land and just forget about me. I need to be there, so you don't forget who owns you. What do you think?”, Mel asked.

“Sounds reasonable. I just want to ask....this is only a hypothetical question, so please don't be mad,” Chloe said.

“Sure, what's your question?,”

“Well, what if I don't agree to those terms?,” Chloe asked in a low voice. She already knows that Mel's being generous with allowing Elly to hug and kiss her and have sex once a month. But she has to know what are the consequences if she doesn't agree with Mel's terms.

“Well, you have to choose between Elly and me. And I won't accept your “I can't choose between the two of you” answer anymore. And if you cannot make a choice, I will make the choice for you. And I don't really want that to happen. I'm trying my best here babe. I'm trying my best to give you what you want while also still having some self-respect. I know you love both of us, but I can't just share you with her equally. This is already hard on me.. I never expected to share you with another woman, but here we are.”, Mel said sadly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she held it in.

“I'm so sorry babe. I know this must be hard on you, and it's really generous for you to share me with Elly. Of course I agree with your terms. It's even more generous than I ever imagined,” Chloe said while giving Mel a hug, trying to sooth her upset lover. When Mel was starting to feel better, she continued,

“I also told Elly that I may let her have sex with you more than once a month, but it's up to my discretion. And I have to join. Also just to be very clear, she can touch you anywhere except the pussy. The same goes for you. So that means you can touch her boobs and ass. Just stay away from that pussy. Cause your pussy is mine.” Mel said.

“Ok babe. Thank you so much. You're the best, and I really mean that. Thank you for being the most loving and most understanding girlfriend in the world.” Chloe told Mel, staring deep in her eyes, trying to tell her she means everything she said.

“You're welcome babe. And for what it's worth, I am trying hard to like Elly. Cause I know how much she means to you. I also want to like her, so that all three of us can live happily together,” Mel added.

“Thanks babe. That means the world to me,” Chloe smiled.

Meanwhile, Elly entered the bedroom and greeted the both of them,

“Good morning ladies, I just want to let you know that I just made breakfast for all of us. Whenever you're ready, just follow me to the dining room. I'll be waiting!,” Elly said as she left the two women to get ready.

Chloe went to the bathroom to freshen up, while Mel waited for her on the bed. After Chloe came out of the bathroom, Mel took her hand and they both went to the dining room.

They saw Elly already sitting on the dining table, which is filled with plates of bacon, hotdogs, sunny-side eggs and a pitcher of fresh milk.

“I'm no chef, but I hope you guys enjoy the breakfast I made,” Elly said shyly. She knows Mel is an amateur chef, but she really put her heart into making this breakfast. This arrangement they have is quite new, and she doesn't want to ruin it even before it started. She made this breakfast to please Chloe, but she also did it to make a good impression on Mel. She doesn't want to give Mel any reason to back out from their precarious arrangement. She really really wants this to work.

“Thanks love. I'm sure we'll like it,” Chloe said, just realizing she called Elly “love” right in front of Mel. Oops! She looked at Mel to see what's her reaction to the little word slip.

“What are you looking at babe? Do I have something on my face?”, Mel asked Chloe, wondering why Chloe is looking at her as if she wanted to ask something, but she's holding back her tongue.

“I just called Elly “love” in front of you. Is that ok babe? I don't want to be inconsiderate if it hurts your feelings”, Chloe asked hesitantly.

“I'm fine love. Call her whatever you want. As long as both of you honor our deal. Just make sure not to touch that sweet little pussy,” Mel said while smiling.

“Thanks babe. Of course I will. I respect you too much to betray you like that.” Chloe said wholeheartedly.

“Ok, now back to our wonderful meal. Ladies, please dig in!”, Elly said, interrupting Chloe and Mel's moment.

The three women ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the delightful breakfast made by Elly.

“Wow Elly! This is great. I mean, I could cook, but it's really nice having someone else cook a decent meal, unlike Ms. “I-always-burn-whatever-I-cook” right here,” Mel said, teasing Chloe for her non-existent cooking skills.

“Hey, I'd cook more for you, but I can't help it that I burn everything I cook. I don't know how you do it. But I'll have you know I am willing. It's just I'm not blessed with cooking skills like the two of you,” Chloe said.

“I know babe, that's why I always do the cooking for us. But it's nice to not have to cook for once. Good thing Ms. Elly is right here to make us some breakfast”, Mel complimented Elly.

“Thanks Mel, that's so nice of you. By the way, have you already told Chloe of our little.... you know....?”, Elly asked, trying to be discreet if Mel hasn't told Chloe yet.

“Yup, Mel just told me earlier,” Chloe interjected.

“And how do you feel about this Chloe?”, Elly asked. Maybe a little part of her wants to hear Chloe say she wants everything with her. Including sex and all. That she doesn't want to be limited to only having sex for just once a month. But she knows it's highly unlikely Chloe will say that, especially in front of Mel. But she still wants to ask anyway.

“I think it's perfectly reasonable. Mel is so generous to offer us this deal, and I will be stupid if I don't accept it. Besides Mel told me she wants to be friends with you, so I think everybody will be happy with this arrangement,” Chloe reasoned out.

“You're right Chlo. It's a great deal”, Elly said, although deep inside she's kind of disappointed to hear that Chloe didn't want more from her. That she just agreed to just having sex for only once a month. But she already expected this. No surprise there. She knows this is what Chloe is going to say, seeing how whipped Chloe is when it comes to Mel. But she still can't help but feel disappointed, and a little sad.

“Yup, isn't Mel the best? She's the best girlfriend in the world. I never expected her to be so understanding and accepting of all of this. I thought she's gonna break up with me over this. I was so fucking scared to tell her, but she deserves to know the truth,” Chloe said as she stood up from her chair, and stood beside Mel's to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Ouch! Chloe just said Mel is the best girlfriend in the world. Something she'll probably never be, given her past history of hurting Chloe every time. And right now, Chloe is staring at Mel with those lovey-dovey eyes, as if Mel's an angel that has fallen from the heavens. How can she compete with that? Seeing this just re-inforced her belief that she made the best decision when she accepted Mel's deal.

Elly's heart broke a little, knowing that she can never have Chloe completely, that a part of Chloe's heart will always belong to Mel. But at the same time, she is grateful for this opportunity to be in Chloe's life, even if she has to play second fiddle to Mel.

“Thanks babe. Of course, I'll do anything for you. You deserve the best,” Mel replied, giving Chloe a quick peck on the lips.

“Oh, I forgot Elly's still here. Sorry babe, I gotta get back to my seat”, Chloe said, just realizing Elly's still here. She wanted to give Mel a little sexy thank you, but now that she realized Elly is here, that has to wait for another time.

“Sorry El. Does being couple-y with Mel bother you?”, Chloe asked.

“Nope. Go on. It doesn't bother me at all. I'm just happy that we're all getting along,” Elly lied through her teeth. Of course it bothers her! She was just reminded that Mel's the original, and she's just number 2. She feels like she's the third wheel in this relationship, like she's just forcing herself on the happy couple. Obviously, they're so in love and happy with each other. So what exactly is she doing here again, when Chloe doesn't really need her?

Oh, right. She needs Chloe. She can't live without Chloe, that's why she's enduring this awkward situation. She knows she should be thankful for being given this opportunity, but she can't help thinking about having more. But for now, her number one priority is to make sure she doesn't screw up this precarious arrangement. She still needs it to make sure Chloe stays in her life for good.

The three women continued to eat in awkward silence, they all knew Elly was lying about being comfortable with Chloe and Mel's PDA, but nobody said a word about it. Finally, Mel stood up and said,

“Thanks for that delicious breakfast Elly. Ladies, I have to go to work now, I have a meeting in an hour. And Elly, please feel comfortable around the house. Chloe doesn't have to to work today since it's her day-off, so you can do whatever you want with her. Just don't do anything I wouldn't. And Chloe, love? If you and Elly need anything, my credit card's inside the drawer. Just make sure Elly's comfortable during her stay here, ok?”, Mel said.

“Sure love. I will miss you very much. Go and kick some ass at work! Bye now!” , Chloe said, while giving Mel a hug and a kiss goodbye.

That was some weird shit, Elly thought. Here she is, the homewrecker, but Mel, the legitimate girlfriend wants to make sure her stay at their house is comfortable. Even offered her credit card to spend whatever way they want. Maybe that's why Chloe's so in love with Mel, she's just so goddamn perfect. If she was in Mel's place, she'd want to punch Chloe's mistress in the mouth, after Chloe has turned her back. Anyway, she's happy that Mel's gone, and now she can spend some quality time with Chloe.

 _You're all mine now, my love. All mine_ , Elly thought excitedly.

What do you guys think? Let me know! At least 3 reviews from different people for an update.


	28. The Picnic That Finally Happened

When Mel left, Elly let out a sigh of relief. She felt a little uncomfortable being the third wheel in the Chloe/Mel household, but she also has to keep appearances and pretend to like it. Oh dear Lord, the things she does for Chloe.

Looking at Chloe across the table, she asked,

"Hey love, since it's your day off, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, we can lay in bed a little more. Then later, we can go out. Maybe a picnic or the beach? What do you suggest?"

"Ok, that sounds great. To be honest, I wanted to go on a picnic with you the day I walked in on you and Mel having sex in your office. I even made all your favorites.", Elly recalled.

"I'm so sorry about that. You worked so hard to cook for me and I didn't even get to taste it. Did you eat it all instead?", Chloe asked, hoping that at least Elly ate the food, and it didn't go to waste.

"Na, I just gave it to the girl on the counter. I wasn't in the mood to eat anything after what I saw," Elly replied. She didn't want Chloe to know about that little fact, but Chloe put her on the spot by asking.

"Ohhh....I'm so sorry. I'm so pissed off with myself now. I really hate hurting you babe. But I really appreciate the effort you put into cooking for me, even if I didn't get to taste it.", Chloe apologized. She hates knowing that Elly put a lot of effort into cooking all her favorites, but it all went to waste. Elly is so different now. In the past, Elly can't even be bothered to acknowledge she has feelings for a woman. But now Elly even planned a picnic date for them, and even cooked all her favorites.

She likes this new Elly a lot. This is a woman she can see herself happily dating. If she has to choose between the old Elly and Mel, Mel would probably win hands down. But this new Elly, wow! She's almost on par with Mel, in terms of being girlfriend material. Of course, she still loves the old Elly, even with all her short-comings, but she just doesn't see their relationship working if Elly can't even admit her own feelings. Elly hurt her a lot in the past by rejecting her multiple times, and telling her they can never be together. But that Elly is gone now. What she sees is a brave, new Elly who would go head to head with Mel, just to win her heart. Of course, she loves both women, but she's just really surprised how Elly is so different now, in a good way.

"We can still have that picnic love. I've always wanted to do it with you. Anyway, I'll just wash the dishes and you go back into the room and watch Netflix. I'll be right there shortly," Elly said, as she started cleaning up the plates, and bringing them to the sink to wash them.

"Let me help you El," Chloe insisted.

"No babe. I just want you to relax over there in the bed. Let me do this for you. I love doing things for you, it makes me feel useful"

"El, you don't need to do anything to prove your love to me. Just be yourself, that's enough for me."

"This is me Chlo, the real me. I love taking care of you, I want to do this for you. Please let me do this, I insist", Elly said, not taking for an answer. Seeing how bad Elly wanted it, Chloe relented and went inside the bedroom.

Elly knew that she has done a lot of things to hurt Chloe in the past. But now she's not scared anymore, she's not scared to show anyone her feelings for Chloe. And she's never felt more free. The truth is, she's actually and sweet and loving person. Although the cheating fiasco with Mark made her look like a monster. She is not proud of her lying and cheating to Mark, but deep inside she knows that's not the real her. She's just a simple woman stuck between a rock and a hard place, but all that's in the past now. She knows to herself that she is a loving person and she loves taking care of her loved ones, and doing little things just to see them smile. And there is no one she loves more than Chloe.

For the past year, she dreamed of the day, when she can happily make Chloe breakfast everyday. She'd make sure to learn how to cook Chloe's favorite foods, and practice cooking them to perfection. She'd also make Chloe a little lunchbox to take to work, wanting to make sure Chloe eats something healthy and delicious. Maybe she can also visit Chloe during lunch time, and enjoy their meal together as a couple. For sure, she wants to spend as much time with Chloe as possible.

And when Chloe comes home, she will be waiting to strip Chloe's clothes after a long day at work and maybe give her a back rub so her love can relax. After that, they can have a warm bath together, making sure to reverently soap every part of Chloe's body. This is the life she's been dreaming of, and oh, she is almost there! If only not for Mel. Boohoo. That woman's the only thing standing between her and Chloe. She enjoyed her job teaching kids but she'd be content to be a sexy, little housewife for Chloe. In fact, she'd rather choose being Chloe's housewife over any job in the world. But let's be realistic, being a housewife doesn't pay the bills, so maybe that will just remain a silly, little fantasy. But if ever the heavens answer her prayers and gives has that far-fetched opportunity to be Chloe's housewife, she'd take it. There is nothing she'd enjoy more than taking care of Chloe and making sure all her needs are met.

Once she finished doing the dishes, she went to the bedroom and curled up besides Chloe on the King-sized wooden bed. She tucked herself underneath Chloe's arm and pressed herself up on the other woman, just like a needy cat. Chloe was watching Netflix, but once Elly curled up besides her, she gave Elly a cheeky smile.

"What are you watching babe?", Elly asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm watching "Neighbours", but I'm not really paying attention. I just turned the TV on to distract me while you're away,"

"Awww....you're so cute, do you really miss me that much?", Elly asked, fishing for a compliment. She loves hearing how much Chloe wants her and right now, she has that opportunity. She's not really arrogant or a narcissist but it just feels so good to hear Chloe tell her how much she needs her.

"Yes babe. I always want to be with you. Spending time with you and Mel makes me the happiest woman in the world," Chloe replied.

Elly should have been over the moon after hearing how happy she makes Chloe, but does Chloe really have to add the "Mel" part in? Kind of ruins the moment.

"Me too. I love every second we spend together. You make me so happy Chlo, you have no idea."

"Glad I do El. By the way babe, I noticed that you were a little uncomfortable with Mel and I this morning, are you sure you're ok?", Chloe asked.

"Well, I would be lying if I say I'm comfortable with the two of you. But I'm sure it's just the jitters, since all of this is so new. And I've never really known Mel as a person, maybe I will be more comfortable with her once I get to know her more. I just need more time," Elly said, hoping she is right. She hopes that she will know Mel better in the future, enough to be comfortable in her presence. She hopes she can stomach watching Chloe and Mel doing sweet things to each other, because for sure, that will definitely happen in this house.

"Ok babe. I hope you get to know Mel as much as I know her. Cause she's just the best. I don't want to make you feel jealous when I say these things, but it is true. Mel treats me like a queen and there's not one bad word I can say about her," Chloe said wholeheartedly.

"I hope so too Chlo. I hope so too.", Elly said, hoping Chloe is right.

"Of course, you're really great too El. You've come so far from the old Elly who can't admit she loves me. I'm so proud of you babe. Thank you for not being ashamed of me anymore," Chloe complimented Elly, trying to balance her praise for Mel. She does not want Elly to be jealous of Mel, but she also doesn't want to lie and play down Mel's good attributes. Because Mel is exactly that, she's a fantastic girlfriend who did nothing but love and support her.

The two women just cuddled for hours pretending to watch TV, but really just enjoying each other's company. No words were needed for them to let each other feel how much they love spending time together. Elly looked at the clock, and saw it's 3pm, so she turned to Chloe and said,

"Babe, it's already 3pm. I need to start cooking now, so we can go on our picnic at 4pm. That ok with you?", Elly asked.

"Of course love, I'd love to taste the food you made just for me. I promise I will eat them all this time.....hm..... well, maybe I can bring it to lunch for tomorrow if I can't eat it all today. But I promise not one single food you cook will go to waste.", Chloe said, feeling guilty that Elly had to give the food she made before to a stanger just because Elly saw her and Mel fucking.

"Alright. I'd love to cuddle up with you more, but someone's got to start cooking. I will miss you all the time though, my love.", Elly said rather dramatically, but every word she said is true.

"Ok, go do your thing babe," Chloe said, but not before she gave Elly a wet kiss on the lips. She wanted to slip in her tongue, but she knows Elly has to start cooking or else, they won't make it to 4pm.

 

**4PM AT THE LOHAN-BRENNAN HOUSEHOLD**

Elly finally finished preparing everything and packed all the food inside the picnic basket. While Chloe was already dressed up, just waiting for Elly to finish. Elly went to the bathroom really quick to freshen up and put a little make up on. She already took a bath this morning anyway.

"Ok Chlo, I'm ready now," Elly said after coming out of the bathroom.

Elly drove the car, while Chloe sat in the passenger's seat holding Elly's right hand. She brought Chloe to her secret lake, where they were originally supposed to have the picnic date that didn't happen. It was a 30 minute drive from Erinsborough and it's quite secluded, so nobody's there except for the two of them. There were some cute baby animals though, just like the baby deer who looks like he just came out of a Bambi picture book.

"This is beautiful El, how did you ever find a place like this?", Chloe asked, admiring the crystal blue lake and the giant trees that surround them. The place looks like something that just came out of a post-card.

Elly hesitated for a bit, before answering,

"Well, when you left me before, I was wallowing in self-pity. One day, I was driving aimlessly, not really knowing where to go. I just wanted to drive to forget about the pain. Then I saw some tall trees and I went through it. Inside it, was the most beautiful crystal blue lake I've ever seen. There you have it, that's the story of how I found this place."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you El. It was selfish of me, but we just cheated on Mel and I was so scared," Chloe apologized, embarassed of herself for hurting Elly in the past.

"Babe, its ok. I did not say that to hurt you. You asked a question and I just answered. I understand why you left me, although that did not make the hurt any less. But I don't blame you, so please don't blame yourself." Elly said.

"Thanks love. I'm so lucky to have you.", Chloe replied.

Elly opened the picnic basket and took out the foods which included baked lasagna, spicy buffalo wings and a chocolate lava cake for dessert. This was the same food she originally cooked for the picnic date that didn't happen. But this time, she would make sure that they would at least taste every single dish she made. The two women took turns spoon-feeding each other, both of them happily feasting on the appetizing food Elly just made.

They started telling each other funny stories about their neighbours, just like old times back in the Brennan house. Chloe was giggling right now while telling Elly a story about how she almost messed up Aaron and David's wedding. She was animatedly making gestures, trying to explain what she did, but Elly's not really paying attention now. Elly just kept staring at Chloe's tempting lips, thinking how good it must feel to have them on her own lips. Chloe saw Elly was not really listening anymore, and noticed how Elly's eyes were fixated on her lips.

Chloe laughed internally at how cute Elly is while ogling her. Finally, she took pity on the poor woman and pulled Elly in for a steamy, French kiss. The two lovers continued exploring each other's tongue, something they weren't allowed to do back then when Mel explicitly forbade them to kiss. But now, they released all their pent-up desire and frustration in the hot, torrid kiss they're sharing. Elly sucked on Chloe's wet tongue, desperately missing the feel of Chloe's tongue wrapping around hers. It's been so long since they've been able to do this. The last time was last year, in the Lassiter's bathroom, when Chloe cheated on Mel with her.

She is so glad that she can now freely kiss Chloe whenever she wants. Much as she enjoys the sex between them, being able to hug and kiss Chloe is more important to her. The two lovers continued to kiss until they got tired, and just cuddled up on top of the red picnic blanket. Chloe noticed the sun started to turn dark, signalling its already night time. She looked at her phone and saw it was already 7pm, they just spent 3 long hours in this beautiful lakeside. Time passes so fast when she was with Elly, but she turned to Elly and said,

"Babe, it's already 7 o'clock. I think we have to go. Mel comes home at 8pm, and she expects to have dinner with me," Chloe said.

Elly got pissed, hearing the "Mel" word again, and it irritated her that they have to cut off their quality time cause Chloe has to have dinner with Mel. But she has no choice but to agree so she said,

"Ok Chlo. Let's start packing up and then we'll go."

"Thanks El," Chloe said as she hurriedly packed up their leftovers and put everything back in the picnic basket.

 _When will I stop sharing Chloe with that witch?_ , Elly thought as she drove the car back to the Lohan-Brennan household.

What do you think guys? I'm planning to do 2 alternate endings, for 1. Chelly shippers and 2. Mel/Chloe/Elly shippers to keep everybody happy. Cause Mel has exactly 1 fan in here (Erika) and I want her to enjoy this fic too. The split won't be for awhile though, I'm just playing in the middle until the time for the split comes. There's definitely a turning point that's gonna happen where 1. for chelly shippers - I'll get rid of Mel, 2. for Chloe/Elly/Mel - they're all gonna end up together. I just can't choose which ending I want so I decided, I will make both.


	29. I Don't Want To Go

 Elly tried to drive more slowly as she wants to delay arriving at the house. She noticed Chloe looking frantic though, checking the time on her phone every now and then.

"Babe, can you drive faster, it's already 7:58pm. Mel must be home now," Chloe said worriedly.

"I'm sure Mel can wait a few more minutes,"

"If you don't notice babe, Mel is a highly structured person. She likes routine, and she knows I should be at home by 8pm. Everyday since we've been together, I've always been home by 8pm. I know she won't get mad at me, but she'll probably be disappointed I'm not home yet. I know it's a little thing, but I just don't like disappointing her in any way," Chloe explained.

 _Yeah, you're so worried about disappointing Mel, how about disappointing me? Did you ever think of that Chlo? Did you ever think I'm disappointed cause our picnic date was cut short because you have to rush back home to see Mel?,_ Elly thought in her head. But of course, she didn't say it out loud.

Elly reluctantly stepped on the gas pedal harder, as per Chloe's request. If it was up to her, she'd drive like a turtle, but she cannot justify that to Chloe without looking suspicious.

Finally, they arrived at the Lohan-Brennan place, and Chloe hurriedly opened the car door, dashing into the house without looking back. She just left Elly to park the car in the garage without saying a word, leaving Elly slightly upset.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

Chloe burst open from the door and saw Mel already waiting on the couch,

"Hi love, I'm so sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting for a long time?," Chloe nervously asked.

"Not really. But I thought you should have been here by now. Where did you came from?," Mel questioned.

"Elly and I just had a picnic by the lakeside. It looks like we lost track of time. I'm so sorry babe. I should have texted you that we went out"

"No worries babe. Did you drive Elly back to her house? I just want to check if she arrived home safe. You never know these days, especially both of you are very attractive women. I don't really like any of you two walking home alone"

Before Chloe can answer, Elly suddenly burst out from the door, leaving Mel surprised.

"Oh, Elly.......you're still here? I thought you went home already," Mel said confused. She thought Chloe and Elly already spent the whole day together, so Elly must be tired and went home. But she's still here?! Isn't it enough that she already had Chloe by herself from this morning until 8pm? And now Elly seems to want to take her own time with Chloe as well. Does this woman have no shame? She's been so excited to come home and have Chloe by herself, but this is what she comes home to!?

"Yup, still here. Chloe and I had a picnic at the lakeside. And I've cooked a lot, I think we still have some leftovers. I'll just heat it up so we can have dinner," Elly said, while walking towards the kitchen. She didn't even ask Mel if it's ok to be here.

Mel pulled Chloe into a corner, and in a low voice she asked,

"What is Elly doing here? I thought you already spent the whole day with her. Isn't she supposed to be home right now? I thought it was my time now to have you by myself," Mel complained.

"I'm so sorry about that love. Let's just finish eating dinner, and then, I'll ask Elly to go home. Ok?", Chloe apologized.

"Alright," Mel agreed reluctantly. She had a feeling that Elly is the desperately clingy type, and it looks like she would be seeing more of Elly in the house than she expected. To be honest, she found it a little cute, but it can get annoying.

By the time they finished talking, they saw Elly setting up the plates and utensils on the dining table. Then, Elly walked back into the kitchen to get the food, and she put the plates of food on the table.

"Alright everybody, dinner's ready!," Elly cheerfully said.

Chloe and Mel slowly took their seats in the table, and started eating the food Elly prepared.

"So how's your day Elly?," Mel asked trying to make small talk.

"Well, Chloe and I had a lot of fun. We watched Netflix, and after that I took her to my secret lakeside place. How about you Mel?" Elly asked.

"I've had a long day at work, the negotations were very tough. This old, white guy gave me a really hard time, he just won't budge with his unrealistic expectations. It's pretty bad, all I wanna do now is just have a nice time with CHLOE," Mel replied, emphasizing the word **CHLOE,** hoping Elly would get the hint and go home.

"That's too bad Mel, maybe we can watch a movie later to help you relax," Elly suggested.

"Hey El?," Chloe called to get Elly's attention. She's a little frustrated that Elly's not taking the hint.

"Hm?", Elly asked obliviously.

"Maybe you should go home soon. You're probably tired from the long day we had. It's also getting dark, I don't want you driving home that late," Chloe said.

"Na, I'm not really tired. And I don't mind driving home late. I think we should go watch that movie later," Elly insisted.

Mel rolled her eyes, and just continued eating the food. While Chloe wanted to make Elly understand that she needs to go home, she also doesn't want to embarass Elly in front of Mel. She figured, she'll try to talk to Elly later after their dinner.

Once they finished dinner, Elly stood up to wash the plates while Chloe and Mel headed to the couch to watch a movie. Mel then whispered in Chloe's ear, making sure Elly cannot hear,

"Babe, I've had a really bad day. And all I want to do is to fuck you, that's the only thing that can make my day better. But it looks like Elly has no plans of leaving anytime soon," Mel grumbled.

"Don't worry love. I'll talk to Elly. I've tried telling her subtly earlier, but maybe the direct approach will work better," Chloe said, trying to reassure Mel. She loves spending time with Elly, make no mistake about that. But she also doesn't want to upset Mel. After all, Mel's been so kind to allow Elly to spend the whole day with her already. She doesn't need a fucking catfight to happen. It's already a miracle that Mel allowed her to have this arrangement, and she doesn't want to give Mel any reason to back out.

Chloe then walked to the kitchen, and approached Elly while the other woman was washing the dishes.

"El, I think we need to talk. I tried telling you earlier, but you don't seem to understand. Mel's had a really bad day at work....and she wants to fuck me later," Chloe said.

"Alright. I'm not stopping the two of you from fucking. You can do whatever you want," Elly replied.

"I don't think you get it. I think you need to go home, so I can spend some alone time with Mel. I do love you El, and I love spending time with you. But I also need to spend time with Mel, I hope you understand,"

"But Chlo.......I want to spend more time with you," Elly insisted. She doesn't really want to go home, especially knowing that after she leaves, Mel and Chloe are gonna screw like two horny bunnies in heat.

Chloe just sighed in frustration, not knowing what to do.

"You know what Chlo, I'll just talk to Mel ok," Elly said, seeing that Chloe's having a hard time with her insistence.

Elly walked to the couch, and sat there, just beside Mel.

She then looked into Mel's eyes and put on her puppy dog pout,

"Mel, I know that I've already spent the whole day with Chloe, and it's your turn now. Chloe told me you had a bad day and you just want to fuck her. I'm so sorry that you had a bad day. But can I stay a bit longer? I'm not ready to leave. Maybe I can even join you. Remember yesterday, we all had sex with each other. And we had a lot of fun right?", Elly asked pleadingly. She's just not ready to go home now. She knows she's acting silly but she feels empty inside just thinking of going home.

"Fine, you can join. But Chloe has to fuck me first ok. You can have your turn later," Mel replied. She was ready to kick Elly out of the house, but then Elly offered to join in their sex session. How can she say no to that?

"And Mel, another thing. This doesn't count with the "once a month" thing right? Cause you're going to have sex with me too. Is that right?", Elly asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Fine, this doesn't count towards the once-a-month-thing," Mel replied.

"Thank you!", Elly replied cheerfully, giving Mel a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was so glad that Mel didn't count this towards the once-a-month thing because she was trying to save that day for something special. She was really looking forward to that day and she didn't want it to go to waste.

"You're welcome......and....I'm really horny now," Mel said, before pulling in Elly for a passionate kiss.

Chloe just arrived and she was surprised to see Elly and Mel french kissing each other.

"Hey guys, what's going on here? I thought Elly was going home," Chloe asked confusedly.

"Babe, Elly told me she doesn't want to go home yet. So she's just gonna join our sex session, I said yes," Mel replied, breaking off the kiss.

"Oh ok....", Chloe replied, still trying to process what was happening.

"Don't just stand there babe. My pussy's waiting and you need to eat", Mel demanded.

Chloe joined the two women on the couch, she then unbuttoned Mel's pants, pulled it off and threw it on the floor. She then ripped the flimsy, blue underwear and spread Mel's legs wide open. Chloe got down on her knees to swipe her tongue on Mel's neatly-trimmed pussy. You can tell Mel's a natural redhead because the curtains match the drapes. Chloe started gently lapping on Mel's sex, knowing her slow licking is going to drive the redhead crazy.

"Babe, why do you always have to tease me? I usually find it adorable but I need you now," Mel whined.

Chloe gave in to Mel's request, and she started tonguing Mel's vagina harder. She put more pressure on her tongue swipes, causing Mel to pull her hair in excitement.

Mel then looked at Elly and said,

"What are you doing there Elly? Come and sit on my face. I want to feel pussy on my tongue," Mel said. Mel then lied down on the couch, motioning for Elly to sit on her face.

Elly then turned to Chloe, as if she's asking if it's ok. While Chloe just nodded her head in silent agreement.

Having Chloe's approval, Elly removed her skirt and panties, positioning herself on top of Mel's face. Mel then pulled Elly's thighs down, smashing her face on Elly's pussy lips.

Mel tongued Elly's pussy harshly, trying to release the tension brought about by her bad day.

"Ouch Mel! that kind of hurts," Elly protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just I have a lot of pent-up tension and I feel the need to break something. I don't mean your pussy though. I mean I feel like breaking objects," Mel explained.

Mel then started sucking Elly's pussy tenderly, being careful not to hurt the other woman. She licked the full length of Elly's womanhood from top to bottom. She kept doing that over and over again, enjoying the feel of the sweet, little pussy on her tongue. She then looked for the sensitive pearl hiding underneath its hood, taking one delicate swipe once she found it. She then circled her tongue on that hypersensitive nub, until Elly started riding her face in sexual ecstasy.

Seeing Elly ride Mel's face made Chloe more excited, and she plunged two fingers inside Mel's pussy. Surprised by Chloe penetrating her, Mel accidentally bit Elly's nub, but Elly didn't get hurt. In fact, this just made her hornier and she rode Mel's face even harder, building up her orgasm higher and higher. Chloe then pumped in and out of Mel faster, wanting Mel to catch up with Elly's building orgasm. Obviously, she succeeded when both women finally cried in orgasm,

"AAAAHHHHHH!”, Elly and Mel screamed in climax at the same time.

The three women collapsed in exhaustion at the couch, and just lied there motionlessly for several minutes. Finally, Chloe spoke up and said,

“Hey guys, why don’t we just go to the bed? It’s much more comfortable there,” Chloe suggested while lending her hand to both Chloe and Elly, a different hand for each woman.

Both women took Chloe’s hand and pulled themselves up, following Chloe to the bedroom.

**INSIDE THE BEDROOM**

“Well, that was fun! Thank you so much guys, I feel so much better after that orgasm,” Mel said.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it babe. I love making you cum,” Chloe replied.

“And you too Elly, I usually only enjoy Chloe’s pussy. But you also have a sweet pussy, you taste delicious,” Mel complimented Elly.

“Thanks Mel, you’re quite talented with your tongue too,” Elly replied while blushing.

“Alright guys, who’s in the mood for round 2?” Chloe asked eagerly.

“My turn now! Chlo, I want you to fuck me. But I want your cock this time!,” Elly said.

Chloe quickly got up to get the big, black dildo on the drawer, then she hurriedly fastened it.

Seeing Chloe with her cock on, Elly lied down on the bed and spread her legs wide open, inviting Chloe between her legs. Chloe settled between Elly’s legs, and touched Elly’s pussy to check if she’s ready. Her fingers were met with a flood of wetness, so she pushed the thick cock half-way inside Elly’s tight pussy. The fit was tight, but comfortable so Chloe pushed further inside, fully impaling Elly’s wet vagina. She started pumping in and out slowly, allowing Elly’s tight canal to get used to the size. While Chloe was slowly fucking Elly’s pussy, Mel trailed her lips on Elly’s neck, then finally settled on her pink lips.

She softly nipped on Elly’s lower lip, begging for entrance, which Elly granted easily. Mel explored the recesses of Elly's mouth, enjoying playing with the other woman's wet tongue. To be honest, Mel finds Elly kind of immature and clingy, but she can't deny the woman tastes sweet. Maybe thats why Chloe likes her so much, she has that needy desperation that's just so irresistably attractive. She can't explain it but it's something that makes her want to take care of the other woman. All throughout this arrangement, Elly's been acting high-maintenance and low-key bitchy, wanting to keep Chloe all for herself, but despite this, Mel just can't get herself to be mad at Elly. She just has that infuriating but adorable quality about her, just like a yapping pomeranian, annoying but still cute. So cute that you'd still want to pick them up and hug them, despite all the yapping.

She finds it funny, Elly's jealousy towards her and her desperate attempts to keep Chloe to herself. The woman keeps treating her like a hostile, despite her multiple attempts to make Elly feel welcome. But despite all of that, she finds herself trying to please the brunette, even though she doesn't really need to. She continued to lightly suck on Elly's tongue, while her right hand started squeezing Elly's pert breasts.

Meanwhile, Chloe mercilessly pounded Elly's sex, pumping in and out of the tight hole at a furious pace. And Elly's pussy accepted all out it, she accepted all the hard, forceful thrusts from Chloe's cock. She loves the feeling of Chloe's huge cock inside her, stretching her and fucking her to oblivion. Finding it too intense, Elly soon started screaming in orgasm, her load moans being muffled by Mel's mouth on her. Although Chloe knows Elly is orgasming because her body started to convulse in pleasure. However, Chloe did not stop pounding until Elly's body finally became limp in exhaustion. The three women then cuddled in the King-size bed, still feeling weak from their intense love-making. They all slept soundly, having satisfied their lust.

 _That was fun_ , all three women thought before sleep consumed them.

Hi guys, so I said, I'm going to make 2 endings: 1. Chelly, 2. Chloe/Elly/Mel. It's definitely going to happen, the split will happen after 3 chapters. So Chelly shippers, just wait. You'll get your Chelly. In the meantime, I have to write in the middle before I split, cause I'm also setting up the storyline for the 2nd outcome. Also, I don't want to have to write 2 versions for every chapter. At least not until I split, which is the turning point. Where Mel will get into an accident. 1. For Chelly storyline - Mel dies. 2. For Chloe/Elly/Mel - Mel survives and they all end up together. I told myself I will give Mel some happy moments before I get rid of her, for the Chelly version. I know a lot of people don't like Mel, just suck it up until I get rid of her. 3 more chapters and she's gone. Personally, I love Mel but I promised a Chelly story, so I will deliver on that. At least 3 comments from different people (not including me) for an update. What do you think? Guys, please leave a comment, not a kudos. I keep getting kudos. Thanks!


	30. Poor Elly

Elly woke up alone in the huge King-sized bed. She saw Mel was gone and Chloe was already dressing up for work.

"Oh hi Elly, I'm sorry I have to prepare for work in an hour, Mel's already gone two hours ago. Feel free to rest a little more if you like. But I have to go in like 40 minutes," Chloe apologized.

She can see Chloe in her bra and panties, trying to button up her signature white blouse.

Elly felt a little dread knowing Chloe has to leave her in as little as 40 minutes. She felt stupid for not realizing that unlike her jobless ass, Chloe actually has work to do. It made her think, maybe she should try getting a job for herself, not just wasting the whole day pining about Chloe. Right now, she feels like a little dog, whose owner is going to work and has to leave them alone. She remembers the particular term for that - separation anxiety. She feels like a dog who has separation anxiety. To be honest, right now, she is tempted to beg Chloe to bring her to work. But that is highly embarassing, as she is already a grown-ass woman, not a child or a dog.

"Ok Chlo, I think I'm gonna get up now. Do you have some clothes I can borrow? I'm so sorry, I was supposed to go home last night, but obviously, that didn't happen," Elly asked.

"Sure El, go ahead and take a shower while I get some clothes for you. I'm pretty sure we have the same size," Chloe replied.

Elly went to the bathroom, took a shower and freshened up. She doesn't want Chloe to leave for the office while she's still lying in bed. At the very least, she wants to bring Chloe to work, before she finally goes home to her own house. She sounds like a psycho but she wants to spend as much time with Chloe as possible.

While Elly was in the shower, her mind kept wondering about the events of last night. She just had the most wonderful picnic date with Chloe, but when it was time for her to go home, she just can't bring herself to do it. She knows that she's already intruding on Mel and Chloe's alone time, but she acted stupid and pretended not to know what she was doing. It is quite obvious that she's already pissing Mel off, and Chloe was worried enough to directly tell her to go home. But she just can't do it, although she knows she's risking an all-out war between Mel and her by being stubborn about it. Joining their sex session is the only way she can think of for Mel to allow her to stay.

To be honest, she doesn't know what to think of what happened last night. For sure, she enjoyed being fucked by Chloe with a dildo last night. But how does she feel about having sex with Mel? One thing she knows is, it's not horrible. She can actually tolerate it, maybe even find it pleasurable. Obviously, Mel is not Chloe but she can stomach having sex with her for Chloe's sake. The truth is she wants to be with Chloe every single day, not just every few days, or whenever Mel is away. She wants Chloe so much more than having her every few days, and a pitiful once a month love-making session. But with Mel in the picture, obviously that's not going to happen. There has to be some way around this.

Maybe, she can make Mel like her enough to allow her to stay here everyday. A little flirting won't probably hurt. Obviously, she won't outright seduce Mel. Not that she wants to anyway. But maybe she can play a little with Mel's feelings. Just a little. Just enough to allow her to stay in the house as long as she wants without making a big fuss. It's a little devious, but maybe it can work. She doesn't like Mel, but she needs the woman if she wants to spend more time with Chloe. She doesn't know if she can stomach it, but she can try. She can always back out if she cannot handle being fake nice to Mel. Being with Chloe more is worth the try anway.

Elly finished her she shower, and she found Chloe all dressed up, complete in her strappy, high heels. The leggy blonde just looks so sexy in her signature white blouse and short black skirt. She can't help but to reach out for Chloe, staring at the gorgeous blonde in amazement.

"Babe, you're drooling....Do I really look that good?," Chloe asked.

"Have you seen the mirror Chlo? You look like a goddess. If you don't have to go to work now, I might be tempted to rip your clothes off," Elly said.

"Kidding aside, I really have to go to work in 5 minutes. I'm sorry El."

"No worries. I'll just dress up really quick, and then I'll bring you to work ok?"

"You don't really need to. But how can I refuse that face? Sure you can bring me to work,"

Elly felt kind of sad, knowing she has to separate from Chloe very soon. She'll have to go back again to her aunt Susan's house, feeling lonely and empty in her own room.

After she finished dressing up, she drove Chloe to the Lassiter's and reluctantly said goodbye. As soon as Chloe stepped out of the car, she felt a tremendous amount of grief washing over her body. This is just so crazy, what is happening to her right now? It seems like she is addicted to Chloe's presence, and being away from her, even for a little while, causes her enormous amounts of pain. Elly placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm her mini panic attack. She just wants to run after Chloe and beg her not to leave, but she also knows that's not possible. Chloe is a grown woman with a lot of responsibilities. She can also never jeopardize Chloe's source of income, knowing that her love also has to pay the bills.

Elly forced herself to drive back home to aunt Susan's house, feeling worse the further away she got from Chloe. By the time she got inside her room, she looks like a hot mess, the throbbing pain in her chest still not going away. She tried to close her eyes, perhaps she can go to sleep, and maybe this pain will go away. Luckily, fate took pity on the poor, hurting woman and sleep took over her. Elly slept soundly for several hours, finding solace in the mysterious world of dreams.

When Elly woke up, it was already 4pm. She tried to watch Dr. Phil to distract herself from being away from Chloe. After Chloe comes home from work at 5pm, she's planning to go to Chloe and Mel's house again. She really really wanted to see Chloe again and ease this relentless pain in her chest.

It was funny though, in Dr. Phil's episode, it was about a girl who is obsessed with her boyfriend. The girl stopped going to school and spends all her time with her boyfriend. So much that her boyfriend has to kick her out of his house. The girl then hides on the bushes near her boyfriend's house and tries to sneak in. It was almost funny, if not so tragic. But sadly, she can almost relate to the girl's situation. She wants Chloe that bad as well, although she won't go as low as hiding under the bushes just to sneak into Chloe and Mel's house. [P.S. this is a real episode from Dr. Phil, I just thought it was so funny, and I think Elly can relate. haha]

It was 5pm when Elly finished watching TV, she is now headed to Chloe's house because she wants to see Chloe as soon as possible.

She arrived at Chloe's doorstep at exactly 5:15pm, when she realized, she doesn't have a door key. So she just waited on the steps, knowing Chloe will arrive any time soon. She also sent Chloe a text,

_"Hey babe, I'm outside your house right now. See you soon. So excited to see you!"._

 

**AT CHLOE'S OFFICE**

Chloe's had a tiring day, Terese just made her do a ton of paperwork, and she isn't even half-way done. But she is done for the day, the rest has to wait for tomorrow. She grabbed her purse and reached for the door to open it. When suddenly, the door opened and Mel arrived.

"Hey love, I thought I' surprise you. I got off work early today, and I thought of picking you up. There's a nice Asian-fusion restaurant downtown that I'd like to try, what do you think?", Mel asked.

"Ya sure. I'm so tired right now, I can't even decide where to go. So wherever you want is fine with me"

"Great, let's go!", Mel said.

The two women then ate dinner at the Asian fusion restaurant. The food's actually pretty good since it has 1 Michelin star. They finished dinner at about 5:40pm. After that, Mel wanted to go to the bar and just drink and dance. So they went to the bar, even if it's a little too early to drink by the time they arrived which is around 6pm. There's a live band playing though, so they didn't get bored. After that, they just danced for hours and hours. They had a lot of fun even if it's just the two of them dancing among a sea of strangers.

 

**CHLOE/MEL's FRONT DOOR**

5:30 PM - No Chloe yet

6:00 PM - No Chloe yet

At 5:30pm, Elly got a little worried but chalked it off to traffic. Or maybe Chloe has some stuff to finish and will arrive a little late. She resisted blowing off Chloe's phone cause she doesn't want to seem that desperate. Although she is. By the time it reached 6pm, she's already having a meltdown. She called Chloe's phone several times but there's no answer. She also texted Chloe like a gazillion times, but it's all unanswered.

Elly doesn't know what to do anymore. She hopped in her car, and looked for Chloe but she doesn't know where to start. After 2 hours of fruitless searching, she decided to just go back to Chloe's house. After all, Chloe has to come home eventually. Right? It's already 8pm, and still no signs of Chloe. Her stomach started to grumble since she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, immediately falling asleep once she got home to Aunt Susan's house. She also hadn't eaten dinner since she was hoping to have dinner with Chloe.

After Chloe didn't show up at 6pm, she was far too worried and eating was the last thing on her mind. But now, she cannot deny the stomach pain anymore. However, she was reluctant to leave Chloe's doorstep since her love might arrive anytime soon. And she was much more hungry for Chloe than any food on this planet. So she waited, and waited. And waited some more. Crickets. Finally, her body gave in from the hunger, and she just fainted right on Chloe's doorstep.

It was already 11pm when Chloe and Mel finally arrived home. They just walked out of the car, when they saw a mysterious figure right on their doorstep. They looked closer and saw it was a woman. Chloe turned the woman's body face up and she saw it was Elly! What the fuck just happened here! Why was Elly bloody unconscious?! She frantically shaked the other woman's body trying to get her to wake up.

"El! Please wake up! Please!", Chloe continued shaking Elly, tears streaming down her face, not knowing what happened to Elly. Did something bad happened to her? Is she sick? Did somebody else physically attacked her? She carefully checked the other woman's body for any blood, bruise or wound but she found none. She cannot bear it if anything happened to the other woman. Finally, Elly weakly opened her eyes weakly, revealing the most beautiful blue orbs Chloe has ever seen.

 _What just happened to you my love? You got me so worried_ , Chloe thought.

Hi guys, what do you think of this chapter? I think I made Elly so thirsty. haha....I think this is how she would behave if she fully accepts her feelings for Chloe. Like in the TV show, she's acting so crazy desperate to stay with Mark. this time, she is still crazy desperate, but for Chloe. haha...The Dr. Phil episode was real, and I thought it was very interesting. tbh, I think I have those tendencies, although I haven't fully tested it yet....I feel bad for Elly here, but I think this is how she acts according to her personality on TV...its cute if she does it for Chloe though. haha. The next chapter is going to be fun for Chelly shippers. At least 3 comments from different people for an update.


	31. Sick Day

Elly weakly opened her eyes, and was surprised when she saw Chloe worriedly looking at her. She looked around and saw she was lying on the ground, just outside Chloe's front door. What just happened here? The last thing she remembers is waiting here for Chloe.

"Babe, what happened? We saw you lying unconscious here on the ground," Chloe asked, looking distraught.

"I don't know. I was just here waiting for you since 5.15pm. Then everything turned black. Maybe I fainted out of hunger, I haven't eaten anything yet since breakfast. I remembered my stomach grumbling loudly before everything turned black," Elly said.

"Babe, why didn't you eat? You know skipping meals is bad for your health..."

"I never got the chance, I fell asleep as soon as I got home. Then I thought we can catch dinner together, but you never arrived"

"So sorry for that babe. Mel and I had dinner downtown. Then we went to a bar afterwards. Why didn't you let me know you're coming? I would have come home earlier if I know you're gonna be here"

"I did. I tried texting and calling you like a gazillion times. Check your phone love"

Chloe did, and she saw 79 missed calls and 124 text messages. Oh my god, she probably didn't hear her phone because it was so noisy at the bar. Chloe was starting to feel guilty, if only she checked her phone, Elly wouldn't have fainted. She can never forgive herself if something bad happened to Elly. What if some sleazy, perverted man saw Elly passed out and tried to take advantage of her? What if while falling down, Elly bumped her head and bled to death? Thank heavens, Elly was alright.

"Love, can you stand now? Let's go inside and we'll get you something to eat," Chloe said.

Elly tried to get up but her knees were too weak from the lack of food, and she stumbled back to the ground. She looks like a newly born baby deer, trying to stand up on its own, but her legs are too weak. Seeing Elly cannot stand by herself, Chloe picked up Elly bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. She felt a feeling of relief wash over her as she carried Elly safely in her arms.

Mel then followed the two women inside, curious to know what happened to Elly.

"Hey Chlo, what just happened to Elly?," Mel asked.

"She fainted out of hunger. It turns out she's been waiting for me outside the house since 5:15pm, and it's already 11pm when we arrived. She told me she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast cause she wanted us to have dinner together. Oh my god Mel, what have I done? If I had checked my phone, she wouldn't be in this condition! I feel so shitty!", Chloe said. The guilt was eating her up from the inside. She was supposed to love Elly, take care of her, make sure she's ok. But in stupid oversight, she didn't even check how Elly was today, being too busy with Mel. She should have checked on Elly at least once after she got off work. If only she did, they would not be in this situation.

"Babe, relax. She will be fine. I'll just go make dinner for Elly, while you go take care of her ok?", Mel said, trying to reassure the upset blonde.

Mel went to the kitched and cooked some soup, mixed vegetables and mashed potato for Elly. She was really worried about the brunette too. It's the first time in her life, she saw someone passed out, especially right in front of her house. At first, she thought it was some drunk, homeless person but she was surprised to find out it was actually Elly. At first, she thought Elly was a nuisance, a silly pest that is unsettling her relationship with Chloe. But within a very short time, she's come to care for the other woman. Not love of course, but more like, she finds the brunette adorable.

And even in the earlier days where she detested Elly, she never ever wished something like this to happen to her. These days, she doesn't even feel jealous or threatened anymore. All the jealousy and competition for Chloe's heart only exists in Elly's head now, because she's not out here to compete with Elly anymore. To be honest, she's trying her best to make Elly comfortable in their home, but the other woman seems quite skeptical. She wishes time would change that and Elly would see that she is a friend, not a foe. Maybe even more than a friend someday.

Deep inside her heart, she hopes Elly is okay. It's quite alarming to see the feisty brunette looking so pale and weak. Once she finished cooking, she brought the food bowls on the beside table, motioning for Chloe to feed Elly.

"Hey Chlo, the food's ready. I think you gotta feed Elly now, so she can recover her strength."

Chloe started spoon-feeding Elly, giving her some nourishing soup. She really hopes that Elly feels better because she can't stand seeing her love so weak. It breaks her heart into little pieces. Everytime Elly hurts, she hurts twice as much. And if she could take away Elly's pain, she would gladly be the one sick in bed right now. But she can't, so all she can do is take care of Elly to the best of her ability.

Chloe is starting to get worried, she already finished the whole bowl, but Elly's not looking any better. So she touched Elly's forehead, the brunette's skin feeling hot on her fingers. Shit! It looks like Elly's having a burning fever.

"Babe are you feeling ok?", Chloe asked Elly, while Elly's eyes were fluttering.

"Huh? Chlooo? Ish thaat youu? I misshed you sooo muchh," Elly said, looking confused, while slurring her words.

Chloe is now so worried because it looks like Elly's been far too gone without food, and now she's running a fever, while her mind seems disoriented. She really doesn't know what to do, she's always been fit, and rarely got sick ever since she was a child.

"Babe, it looks like Elly has a fever. What are we gonna do?," Chloe asked Mel, feeling distressed. She hates it that she's not familiar with this kind of situation, feeling helpless and stupid, not knowing how to make Elly better.

"I'll get the thermometer first and check on her temperature, while you go get a towel and a basin of ice water. Also get a cold pitcher of water, she must remain hydrated." Mel said. Between the two of them, it's always been Mel who knows how to operate under a stressful situation. She's so glad that Mel's right here, otherwise, she'll just be a crying mess, not knowing what to do.

Mel took Elly's temperature and Elly is running at 40 degrees Celsius, she definitely has a fever. Chloe soon arrived with a towel and a basin of ice water, and gave it to Mel.

"Here you go babe, please try to do everything to make sure Elly is okay. It hurts me so much to see her like this"

Mel then dipped the towel on the ice water and squeezed it. She started wiping Elly's face, down to Elly's neck and all over her body. She hopes this will cool down Elly's body and make her feel better.

"Chloe? You're so beautiful Chlo...I missed you so much," Elly said to Mel, while touching her face. Clearly, Elly is already delirious if she's mistaking Mel for Chloe.

Elly grabbed Mel's face and kissed her passionately, while murmuring,

"I waited for you Chlo, I waited for you hours and hours but you never came. I'm so glad your here now. I love you so much. You have no idea how much I need you now," Elly said to Mel.

"Elly, I'm not Chloe. I'm Mel, you're probably delirious from the fever now. Just wait here, I'll go get Chlo," Mel said, trying to extricate herself from Elly's arms.

"No Chlo! Please don't leave me! No! No! No!", Elly cried hysterically, hugging Mel even tighter.

Mel looked at Chloe, and motioned for her to come closer. Once Chloe is right beside her, Mel turned to Elly and said,

"Hey El, this is the real Chloe. I'm not Chloe ok. I'm Mel,"

"Huh?! I'm seeing two Chloes, am I going crazy?", Elly asked confusedly.

Mel then stood up from the bed, leaving the real Chloe alone with Elly.

"Chlo, I'll just go get some medicine for Elly. Maybe it will help. And have her drink a lot, she can't be dehydrated," Mel said to Chloe.

"Oh, I'm seeing only one Chloe now. It's weird, I swear I saw two Chloes a few seconds ago," Elly said innocently.

"Yes love, I'm right here for you. How are you feeling now?", Chloe asked, cupping Elly's face. Her love's face is still flushed red, and her eyes are in a haze.

"My body feels hot, and I feel hungry," Elly said.

"Oh, wait right here El, I'll get you so more food.", Chloe said trying to get up to get some food.

"Oh my love, that's not the hunger I'm taking about. My belly is full, but my heart is hungry for you. I've been hungry for you all day." Elly said seductively, lightly grazing Chloe's arms and tracing circles on her skin.

"Babe, you're sick right now. I love you, I really do, but I think you need to get some rest. I just want you to be better," Chloe said.

Mel then arrived with medicine, and handed them over to Chloe.

"If you're a good girl and drink this medicine, I'll give you a kiss", Chloe said to Elly.

"Ok, give it to me," Elly grinned like a little imp.

Chloe then popped the medicine in Elly's mouth, and Elly swallowed it instantly.

"Now where's my kiss?", Elly asked.

Chloe gave Elly a short, peck on the lips, granting Elly's request.

"Oh, that's not a real kiss. That's how you kiss your grandma. I want a real kiss,"

Elly then pulled Chloe into a deep, passionate kiss, devouring the blonde's mouth hungrily. She then started unbuttoning Chloe's blouse, but Chloe stopped her on her tracks.

"Babe, we can't have sex. You're still sick. And we're not allowed to have sex right, except for once a month."

"You know what Chlo? What makes me sick is not this stupid fever, what makes me feel sick is I want to make love to you right now, but you're refusing me!"

"El, you know I want you. I love you so much, but maybe now's not the best time," Chloe replied.

Elly looked around and saw Mel standing right there. When did Mel get in here? Has she always been there the whole time? Elly was confused, but anyway, that doesn't matter. The important thing is Mel is here now, cause she needs to ask Mel something very important.

"Hey Mel, since you're here already, can I ask you something?"

"Sure El, what is it?", Mel asked.

"Chloe's being stupid over here and refuses to have sex with me. Can I use my once-a-month sex card right now? After all, you're already here, and I'm really horny right now"

"Sure El, fuck Chloe as much as you want. After all a sick woman needs to have her pussy sucked. I'll just be right over here to watch over the two of you. Don't mind me." Mel replied.

"Did you hear that Chlo? Mel said you should suck my pussy cause I'm sick! Don't be a pighead and get your tongue on my pussy now!", Elly demanded. It's so funny, if you can look at them. Elly's body is burning with fever right now, but the only burn she feels is a lack of tongue on her womanhood.

Chloe touched Elly's neck to check if she's still sick cause the woman's acting like a deranged sex addict. Yes, she's burning with fever alright, her skin is hot to the touch. Where did Elly get this excess energy? She's not acting like a sick, bed-ridden woman right now, but a horny geezer. It doesn't matter though. She's glad to comply with Elly's every request, especially she's the reason Elly fainted on their doorstep earlier. If only she checked her phone, even just for a minute, she would know Elly is already waiting outside their house. And they would not even be in this situation. So yes, she'll do her best to make it up to Elly. Even if the only way she can make it up to her is by giving her a mind-blowing orgasm. It's so weird, she never imagined taking care of a feverish woman by sucking pussy. But if that's what she has to do, that is what she will do.

Chloe then came closer to Elly, and slipped her hands inside Elly's panties. She can feel the wet, hot pussy dripping all over her fingers. Hmmm, Elly's pussy feels so hot, hotter than the usual, must be because of the fever. Chloe then grabbed Elly's hair with her other hand, and kissed her softly. She lightly sucked on Elly's tongue, while her other hand continued to play with Elly's moist heated vagina. She then unbuttoned Elly's blouse and unhooked her bra, revealing delicately pink-tipped nipples begging to be touched.

She sucked on a pink nipple like a baby, lightly tugging it with her teeth. She then, pulled Elly's skirt down together with Elly's white cotton panties in one quick motion, revealing Elly's wet sex. It looks so succulent and juicy, with the glistening pink folds just begging to be licked. She put her face closer to Elly's vagina and she can feel the wet heat emanating from it. Hmmm...smells so delicious, it feels like smelling freshly baked bread first thing in the morning. Of course, Elly's pussy doesn't smell like freshly baked bread, but it feels warm and comforting in the same way. Smelling Elly's pussy is so comforting, she feels like she can do this forever. It feels like warm hugs and cuddles, or like a cup of coffee on a cold, snowy night. She took one long swipe over the length of Elly's sex, making sure to cover the full length of the pussy from top to bottom.

Having Elly's vagina on her tongue feels so good, her taste buds enjoying the sweet, tangy taste. She continued lapping on Elly's womanhood, just like a lazy cat lapping on warm milk. Up and down, up and down. Long, slow, soft licks, over and over.

"Oh my god Chlo, you are killing me! Please suck my pussy harder"

But Chloe did not listen to Elly and continued her long, slow, soft licks. Elly is already agitated and desperate, pushing Chloe's face to her pussy trying to make Chloe suck harder.

"Please love, please suck my pussy harder.......Or maybe just fuck me with your cock...I need to feel more," Elly pleaded, her pussy now gushing like the Niagara falls. She needs to feel something long and thick inside her now.

Chloe then got up to get the dildo, and fastened it as quickly as she can.

What she really wanted is to get Elly excited enough for her to be ready for her monster cock. She spread Elly's legs wide open, putting Elly in a spread eagle position before placing herself in between Elly's legs.

She then rubbed the tip of her cock on Elly's pussy lips, before fully impaling Elly's sex in one swift motion. Chloe did not have any trouble pushing it in since Elly's pussy is sopping wet, although it's still a tight fit with Elly's vaginal walls firmly hugging the giant cock. She just allowed herself to be buried (imaginary) balls deep inside Elly for awhile to let the brunette adjust to the huge cock fully penetrating her womanhood. Chloe just loves the feeling of being inside Elly, her thick cock fully buried inside her lover's tight vagina. She then started moving slowly, pulling out her cock completely, before forcefully slamming it back inside. She did this over and over. Long, deep, slow thrusts, fully penetrating Elly's tight fuck hole. Elly then started to feel restless, wanting more. She wants to be fucked harder, just like a naughty whore.

"Harder please! I want you to fuck my pussy so hard that I can't walk straight tomorrow", Elly demanded.

Giving in to Elly's demands, Chloe brutally pounded Elly's tight pussy, making sure to fuck her balls deep every time she slams back in. Chloe started playing with Elly's clit with her thumb while she's savagely pounding the other woman. The sensations are too much for Elly and she finally screamed in orgasm. The two lovers collapsed on top of each other and this is the position they were in when they fell asleep soon after.

 _Great show. I can't believe a sick woman acts that way._ Mel thought.

To be honest, I'm getting tired of Neighbours. I don't have respect for both Chloe and Elly on the TV show anymore. I don't know if I'll update, or maybe slower...the writers are so retarded


End file.
